Lady Mihawk
by SF Kitty
Summary: In order to save her life, she reluctantly agrees to marry Hawk Eyes Mihawk. Soon after the marriage, Mihawk helps her escape from the pirate ship to a small village. However, things are more complicated than it seems...
1. Remembering

Summary: In order to save her life, she reluctantly agrees to marry Hawk Eyes Mihawk. Soon after the marriage, Mihawk helps her escape from the pirate ship to a small village. However, things are more complicated than it seems. Why are the Marines after this newly named Lady Mihawk? Does her past have to do anything with her future? (Summary sucks. I know. It may subject to change _when I think of a better one to fit the story)_

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die and, I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.g. Mihawk's father is named Karel. Of course, that's not true. I made it up.)

An: Well, here's my second story of One Piece. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Remembering 

The sky was painted light orange as the sun began to set. A lone figure stood looking for a grave. It was an unmarked grave, but he knew it was there because juniper trees marked the head of the grave. The mound of dirt would be nearly gone since years has passed by and had eroded into the earth.

The figure's face hardened when he arrived tosee that the trees were gone. They were cut down with only the stumps remained. The figure knew this island was abandoned and no one sane would land on the dense forest island. It was deemed a haunted island… many years ago…

He searched the edge of the island and found as he stood on a cliff about fifty ships. They were sailing away. As he peered at the closest ship, he saw a pirate flag swaying in the wind. The pirate make was a skull and cross. Unlike any other, the flag had two hourglasses on the each side of the skull.

The man stood unmoved by the symbol as if it meant nothing to him. He remembered the flag incase he ever saw it again. Those pirates would pay a price for defiling the grave. The price would be their lives.

He went back to his small ship and let out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing he could do about the trees. They had to grow back on their own, but those pirates shouldn't get away when they were so close. However, he had an obligation to attend to and could not chase the pirates down. Finally letting out another sigh, he set sail toward his destination and not after the pirates.

He sat in his large chair and slept. It was the best solution to pass time. He had calm sailing for a few hours until he was woken by a few consistence waves. His eyes opened to see a dozen ships within his view. They must have seen his two green candles in the fog and had slowed down. A smirk crept on his face as he drew his large falchion from his back. The ships had the same pirate mark as one from the island.

The pirates didn't know what hit them. Within a few seconds, the ships were sliced and shredded. When he came to the last ship, the largest of the fifty, he cut down the sails, but he couldn't destroy the whole ship. The familiar scent of juniper filled the air around the ship.

He couldn't bring himself to attack the ship with the scent of fresh juniper in the air and sea. The large ship took this chance to sail away. He cursed himself for not finishing the job and sat down with a heavy heart. With a sigh, he started the sails toward his destination.

With in an hour, the small boat arrived at a small village called Lutie. The man docked his boat before walking into the village. The time was midnight and the villagers were deep asleep in their warm beds. The swordsman walked through the village toward a lone house deep into the mass of houses.

It was the only house with its lights blazing. He could hear someone was already there inside. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The noise inside stopped as he heard foot steps walk toward the door. The door opened to expose a middle age woman dressed in a long grey shirt with a black corset and a long skirt.

"I'm glad you came," she smiled, "No one should be alone today, especially you. Come in. I'll make some tea." She side stepped to open a path for him to enter. She closed the door behind him. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up, but slowly relaxed and returned the embrace. She released him to fix a pot of tea.

The man looked up to see another man sitting at the table near the fire.

"You're late, Mihawk." His face was an enigma as he concealed his emotion. "May I ask why you were delayed?"

"I had to take care of business." Mihawk shot back with equal emotion.

Their eyes locked, and for a mere second, the woman thought they were going to start fighting. She released a sigh of relief as the man sitting let out a laugh.

Mihawk sat down beside his friend, "Shanks, you were never early. Don't chastise me."

Shanks laughed louder, "True, true."

"Thanks… for coming." Mihawk looked over to the mantel where a picture frame stood.

Shanks lowered his laughter to a chuckle, "Yes." He followed Mihawk's eyes to the picture. "It's my pleasure, anything for a friend."

"She would be glad to know you're both here," the woman brought a pot of tea and a small tea cup for Mihawk. "How long will you be staying this time?"

"Maybe one day or two, it depends when the villagers chase me off the island." Shanks joshed.

The woman rolled her eyes. She was really asking Mihawk, but she saw the nostalgic look in his face. His gaze was locked on the picture frame on the mantel. She looked at the young woman in the photo as she sat down.

The three leaned back in their chairs as their thoughts slowly winded back in time…

* * *

AN: Well, that's only chapter one to set things up.. What do you think? Should I continue or should I stop and work on something else? Constructive Praise and Flames are welcomed. 


	2. Children

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die and, I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.g. Mihawk's father is named Karel. Of course, that's not true. I made it up.)

AN: I forgot the currency amount per a coin in One Piece. I think it's 500 beli, but it could be less.

* * *

Chapter Two – Children 

A yawn came out of her small mouth as she sat at the counter polishing silverware. She groaned when she looked up to see her mother smiling at her. Rolling her eyes, she continued polishing until each and every fork, spoon, and knife was sparkling.

"Thanks sweetie," her mother praised, "Now, put them back in the drawers."

"Yes, mother."

The little girl of eight jumped off the stool and grabbed the silverware to place back in the drawers. Today was like any other day, boring as usually with the same guests.

Many wondered why Mrs. Griffin wanted to start a restaurant in their village. The village was small with the population of 100 people. Everyone knew each other well and there weren't many visitors to the village. Tourist always preferred to go to the other island, Lutie, an hour sail away.

The girl continued to do her chores for the restaurant until noon when a large group of men came in. A smiled grew on her face as she finished counting. There were about fifty men and that meant a large amount of beli.

Before she jumped off her seat to usher the men, her mother shouted, "Jacky, come back behind the counter."

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just do it." Jacky looked up at her mother but bid her wishes. From behind the counter, she watched her mother speak with the captain of the group. He was a large man with a black mustache and a short beard. A large blue trench coat draped over his shirtless chest. His wore black pants with a wide belt that wrapped around his slim waist. A pistol was tucked in his belt.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." He lifted his three-pointed hat.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve your kind here." Her mother spoke in a calm voice.

Jacky clutched her mother's skirt when the other men shouted furiously and cursed. The captain calmed them down with his hand before asking her mother kindly, "Why won't you serve us? My men and I are weary. We don't mean to cause trouble."

Her mother bit her lower lip and glanced in to the crowd. Some were gaunt while others were dehydrated. With a small smile, she grabbed her apron, "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He tipped his hard and turned to his crew, "Thank the lady."

Everyone bowed and shouted with glee, "Thank you!"

"My daughter will serve you drinks; please sit down at the tables." Her mother told the men, "If you want any wine or beer, you'll have to wait until I finish cooking. She can only touch juice and water." There was a bunch of sighs in the crowd that made Jacky giggle.

The small restaurant became lively within a few minutes. Both mother and daughter had their hands full, but each and every costumer was happy and satisfied. The men showed some manners as she served them. However one of them gave the little girl chills.

"Raz," the captain barked, "Leave the lass alone."

Gradually, the men started leaving and tables cleared. Jacky started to bus tables and wash dishes as her mother waited on them. An hour passed and all the men were gone.

"As I promised," the captain brought out a large bag of beli, "Perhaps next time, you'll reconsider about serving pirates."

"We don't serve pirates… Let's hope I didn't make a mistake." Her mother eyed the captain who laughed.

"I'm a man of my honor. I will not attack your village, but I can't say for all my men. However, he will be punished with death if he goes against my command. Those children want to stay here. They won't cause trouble. I promise." He turned to three small children, "Don't trouble the lady, ya hear me? Or I'll have to whip ya."

They looked up and replied, "Yes, captain."

He tipped his hat at Jacky and her mother and bid them a good day. Jacky began to clean the tables and her mother went to clean the kitchen. One of the children called Jacky to the table. He wore a straw hat and had short red hair.

"Heeey! Come here!"

Jacky went over to them, "Yes?"

"Take these away," the other child with a large red nose and short blue hair under his orange beanie shoved three dishes in her hands with the silverware scattered in between the plates.

"Don't be mean, Buggy." The straw hat kid took the plates from her hands and stacked them properly with the silverware on top.

"Shanks, you're too soft. You'll never become a good pirate."

"At lease I know how to treat girls." Shanks rebutted.

"Thanks," Jacky smiled as she took the plates to her mother and returned with a damp rag. She found that the three moved to another table and began to play cards. Finishing her job with the rag, she quickly returned to see what they were playing.

Shanks looked up from his cards, "Hmmm?"

"Oh, sorry," Jacky held up her hands, "I'm just wondering what you guys are playing."

"Poker," Buggy replied, "Do you know how?"

"No," she replied slowly.

"Then go away." Buggy brushed her off.

"Don't be so mean," Shanks snapped at him and pulled up a chair near him, "Come sit. I'll teach you. Poker will be useful when you're older."

Jacky grinned and sat in the chair, "But you don't look much older than me."

"We're nine and Mihawk is ten." Jacky turned to the third member of their party. He acknowledged her with a nod. She quickly turned away from his gaze and stared off at the floor. His gaze sent chills up her spine.

"Hey," Shanks snapped her from her gaze, "I know he's cute, but I'm cuter." He grinned as Jacky's face immediately grew bright red. "I'm just kidding. Pay attention, I'm teaching you."

"Alright, what does it mean when you have the same suit?"

"WHAT!" Buggy shouted, "YOU HAVE A FLUSH?"

Shanks fanned his cards on the table, "Yup."

"DAMN IT!" Buggy growled.

"Lucky for us we didn't start the real game. Calm down, Buggy." Mihawk took the cards and shuffled them before dealing.

Shanks whispered to Jacky, "Next time don't say my cards out loud. I'll tell you what they mean." Jacky nodded with a smile. "I'll also teach you some useful techniques in winning. Bluffing is one of them."

With in a few minutes, Jacky learned the basics of poker but she couldn't play with them.

Buggy scoffed, "You can't play with us."

"Why can't I?" she replied with a pout.

"You have nothing to offer. I'll let you play if you get us some liquor."

Jacky shook her head, "I'm not allowed to touch the alcohol. My mother keeps it locked up. Besides, we can just play for fun. We don't always have to gamble."

"It's only fun when there's beli evolved." He replied harshly.

Shanks shrugged, "He's right on that one. Sorry, miss."

"Well," Jacky looked down at her dress and touched her chest. "I don't have beli."

"You can bet your virginity." Buggy grinned meticulously.

Jacky looked at him, "What's that?"

Shanks busted into laughed when Mihawk whacked Buggy beside the head causing him to fall over. "You dumb ass."

"I was joking…" Buggy replied as he crawled back into his chair. "Who would want something as hideous as you?"

Shanks stopped laughed and glared at Buggy. "Don't listen to him. He's afraid he'll lose to a girl. You can borrow some of my beli." Shanks pushed a stack of coins to her.

"Thanks." She replied as wiped her eyes.

"Don't start crying on us," Shanks stroked her back, "The captain will punish us if he finds out we made a pretty girl like you cry."

Jacky managed to smile, "Let's play some poker."

For the next six rounds, Jacky had an abnormal amount of combos. Soon her one stack of coins became four stacks. Buggy glared in disbelief and hissed, "Beginner's luck." This was true if in every round she won, but the truth was, Buggy lost every round.

"Sweetie," Jacky looked up to see her mother, "Sweetie, look after the restaurant. I'm going home to get something. It'll only take twenty minutes."

"Yes, mother."

The four played for a few more rounds until Shanks deemed it was time to go. Jacky had a straight and was confident in the final round.

"I bet five thousand beli." She pushed a stack in. Shanks followed suit. Buggy, however, placed in five thousand and raised five more. Mihawk placed in ten thousand.

Jacky smiled inside for her straight and placed her remaining beli in the pile.

Shanks sighed, "I fold." He continued to watch them play. "I hope you know what you're doing, miss."

"Hmm," Buggy looked at his cards and took out a bag of jewels. "Let's raise the stakes."

Mihawk pushed his remaining beli in without hesitation.

"Hey," Shanks turned to Jacky, "You don't have to bet anymore. Just fold."

"I know my cards are way better than his." Jacky smirked. From under her dress, she took out a jade pendant. It was tied on a black silk thread. The jade piece was small round slate with an elegant craving of bonsai tree.

"Alright!" Buggy grinned at the trinket, "What do you have, princess?" He mocked her.

"A straight!" Jacky laid down her cards to show an 8, 9, 10, jack, queen.

Buggy laughed out loud, "I beat ya." He also laid a straight, but he his was a 9, 10, jack, queen, king.

Jacky stared down in disbelief. "What are the chances of him getting that?"

"It's a rare chance, believe it or not." Shanks looked comforting at her.

Her eyes were wide open as she stared down at the cards. "You're going to give it back right?" Jacky pleaded with Buggy who laughed. Tears began to form in her eyes. "H-h-he's going to give it back right? This is all just a game."

"Never! You lost and it belongs to me!" Buggy laughed as he reached out for the pendant when Mihawk slapped his hand away. "What did you do that for?"

"On the contrary, I win." Mihawk laid down a full house with kings and aces. He reached for the pendant and looked at it. "This has magnificent craftsmanship."

"Please, my father made it for me. Please give it back. It's important to me. It's all that I have left of him." Tears ran down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

Mihawk looked down at her. She shuddered by the ferocity in his eyes and cowered back. He looked mad, but his voice expressed otherwise. "Next time think twice about offering this pendant. If it's important to you, you should never give it up." He took her hand and placed the jade in her palm.

"Let's go." Shanks stood up and headed to the door. Mihawk followed suit. Buggy stared down at the beli and shouted after Mihawk.

"You're just going to leave the money! Why didn't you just let me win!" He chased after them leaving Jacky alone in the restaurant.

"I didn't even get their names… nor thank him…" She held tightly to her pendant. "I should've never brought this out. Forgive me father." As she placed the pendant over her head and under her dress, her mother returned with an old woman. The old woman was tiny only a few inches taller than Jacky. She had on a full length blue dress with long sleeves and white frills at the hems. She carried a large bag with her.

"Oh," the old woman laughed, "You won yourself a hefty pot there." Jacky's mother looked at the table and laughed alongside the woman.

"Sweetie," her mother said after she finished laughing and introduced the woman, "You remember Grandmamma, don't you?

Jacky jumped out of her seat and ran into the old woman's arms, "Grandmama!" Grandmama was from her father's side of the family. Unlike others grandmothers, Grandmama was a healer. She traveled around the islands taking care of the sick or poor.

"Jacqueline," her mother looked down at her eight year old daughter.

Jacky turned to her mother with fear. Whenever her mother used her full name, there was something wrong. "Yes, mother?"

"Grandmama wants to take you with her and teach you her techniques. I know your still young, but I want you to go with her and study to be a healer… Your father would've wanted it so..."

* * *

AN: Isn't it cute? Shanks, Buggy and Mihawk are playing poker and they're, like, nine and ten. lol. What do you think of this chapter? I made a forum. Wohoo! lol. You can ask me questions or answer mine there. . (If no one cares, i might take it down. lol) I'll also post my status there and in my bio. Internet is still unstable. 

Would you like to help? I need a design for two pendants. One would belong to a healer and the other would belong to a swordsman. I'm having difficulty thinking up a symbol for them.

**Notes**:

Healer: also known as doctor.


	3. Burning

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die, and I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.g. Devil's fruit power can be transferred from parent to child. Of course, that's not true. I made it up, unless it is true…)

AN: THANKS EVERYONE for the pendant designs!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Burning 

"I'm coming!" Jacky called as she rushed down the stairs. Gasping for air, she reached her mother and grandmother at the threshold of the house. She recovered and stood up with a smile, "Ready!" Her mother and grandmother laughed as they looked at her.

Her long forest green hair was a mess. Instead of its normal straightness, it was upheaval and tangled in knots. Other than her hair, she was ready to go. Today Grandmama decided to take her into forest to show Jacky something important.

Jacky was so excited that she couldn't sleep through the night and slept in during the morning. Now it was almost noon. Mrs. Griffin stared at the sea through the window as Grandmama combed Jacky's hair into a ponytail.

"Take this pack with you," she said to her daughter once they were ready to leave. Jacky took the backpack and was surprised by its weight.

"Mother, what did you put in here?" She joshed, "Bricks?"

"Don't talk back to your mother." Grandmama patted her back. "You might nev—"

Her mother shouted and silenced the old woman. She knelt down in front of Jacky, "Remember, I love you, and I'll always be with you here." She touched her heart.

"You're acting weird…" Jacky pouted at her mother, "I'll come back. Grandmama and I are just going to the forest and coming back."

"Of course you are." Her mother smiled down at her, "Go on with Grandmama." Mrs. Griffin sighed and looked at the sea again. A person came from Lutie to warn the village about the frequent pirate attacks in the area. The mayor of the village laughed and reassured his villagers that if no tourist came, no pirates would come either. Mrs. Griffin waved good-bye to her only daughter.

Jacky waved back as she ran to catch up with her grandmother. They went into the forest and hiked for an hour before Jacky stopped to rest.

She looked up with half closed eyes, "How far is it? My legs are aching."

"It's not much farther, love. I want to show you the juniper trees."

"Juniper trees? What's wrong with these around us?"

"You'll see. Be patient, love." They walked for another mile before they came to a small clearing.

"_She's back! She's back!" _Jacky looked around and she didn't see anything but her grandmother touching a large tree in front of her. The tree stood up tall with its branches crooked and leaned toward the left. The leaves on the tree were small and pine like.

"Jacqueline," Grandmama smiled, "These are the juniper trees I was talking about."

"_Jacqueline? Jacqueline! Is that her? Is that her! Our master?"_

"Grandmama, who's talking…?" Jacky scanned the area around her as she crept up behind her grandmother, "I'm scared…"

The old woman laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of. The trees are your friend. Come along and we'll have a picnic. I'll explain everything." Jacky stood still as her grandmother opened the backpack and took out the food and a nice big blanket. She spread it on the ground under the juniper trees. Suddenly, the branches moved to create shade for her.

Jacky jumped in fright, "But, but…"

"Calm down and sit. I'll explain, love. Come." Reluctantly, Jacky moved into the shade beside her grandmother. "Good, love. Let's start with an explanation of a devil fruit." As Grandmama began to distribute the food, she explained, "The devil fruit can give unbelievable powers to whoever eats it. Like the power to breathe fire, control the oceans, and manipulate the wind. However, there is one side-effect. Whoever eats it will become a weight and will sink in the water. Whoever has the devil fruit power cannot swim."

Taking a bit of her sandwich, Jacky asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"It has a lot to do with you, Jacqueline. You are the next generation of our family that has the power of the devil fruit. Your great great grandmother ate the fruit and it has been in our family's blood for five generations. Did you figure out our power yet or an inkling of it?"

Jacky looked at the juniper tree suspiciously as she played with her pendant, "Talking to trees?"

"_Funny girl!"_

Grandmama chuckled, "Yes, that's part of it but it's more than that. Our family's healing abilities is due to the herbs we pick and the salves and potions we make, all because of nature's gifts. We can control and speak to all floras. We study botany in our healing. If needed, we defend ourselves with nature. However, some trees and shrubs are unwilling to corporate with us. You will learn they are like people in ways."

"_Like people! He he he!"_

Jacky looked up at the juniper tree, "How come I only hear this one talk? What about the trees that grow around the town? I don't hear them talk."

"This juniper tree is about one hundred years old but it sounds like a child, doesn't it? The trees around the town are bitter because their family and friends were cut down to make homes and buildings. It cannot be helped. Do you think the pendant looks familiar?"

"_That's me! He he he!"_ Jacky looked down at her pendant and looked back up at the tree. The two had similar resemblances.

"Your father loved this tree. He would come out here all the time when he was younger to play with it."

"Play?"

"Like this." Her grandmother waved her hand at the tree and motioned her hand slowly back and forth. The tree began to sway side to side. She whirled her hand making the branch grow out in a spiral. "But, we always have to return the tree back to its initial position so nature can take its course." Grandmama dropped her hand and the branch shrunk back to its arrangement.

Jacky jumped up in joy, "So I can do that too?" As she waved her hand at the tree, nothing happened. Her grandmother chuckled and explained to her that she would need to practice her authority over the floras before demanding it to do her bidding. Jacky said sadly, "So all I can do is talk to them?"

"Yes, until I teach you how to use your powers properly."

"_Masters,"_ A voice echoed in the trees,_ "There's a fire… Escape to the cliff."_

Grandmama commanded Jacky to start packing as she spoke to the trees for the safest route. Once Jacky donned the backpack, they were off. The trees created a clear path for them to swiftly travel out of the forest to the cliff.

Jacky stopped in her tracks when she saw the smoke. Following the trail with her eyes, she saw the origin: the village!

"MOTHER!" she screamed as she rushed to the edge. Other than the village, she saw three ships in the quay. "I-i-it's pirates!" Jacky turned to Grandmama, "Are those the s-s-same ones from last week?"

Grandmama placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before pulling her in for an embrace, "No, love. The one from last week had one ship. Those down there… they're different."

"Mom…" Jacky cried in to her grandmother's dress. "Mom…" Suddenly, the island shook and there was a large rumbling sound. Grandmama released Jacky to see what was happening down, miles down the cliff. The oak trees by the villages grew to abnormal heights. The large oaks grew arms and legs and stomped down to the quay past the pirates. Somehow with their huge leaves, they lifted water from the ocean and sprinkled it over the village.

Grandmama watched as white sails from the ship raised and they turned to sail away. All expect one sail away. The one sailed toward the giant oaks. From the deck, harpoons shot at the trees and tear them down into the water. As they fell, Grandmama turned to Jacky. Her eyes were closed and she was in pain.

Grandmama took Jacky in her arms before all Jacky's strength was lost. When Jacky fell limp, the giant oak trees suddenly shrunk back to their normal size.

"What happened…?" Jacky whispered softly.

"You used too much of your strength. Rest and we'll head back to the village and search for survivors."

"Okay…" She replied before falling asleep, exhausted.

Grandmama turned to the village and saw the remaining ship sail away with a tree on its deck. She narrowed her eyes and clutched her hand. As she did the action, the oak tree grew limbs and constricted the entire ship like boa constrictor and when she clutched her hand, the tree did the action also, crushing the ship into small pieces.

When Jacky awoke from her sleep, she found herself under an oak tree. She sat up and saw the village in front of her. She burst into tears at the sight. Everything was scorched and black as coal. Jacky found strength in her legs to stand up and walk down what was known as Main Street.

She stopped at a building with a broken sign that once said 'Restaurant.' Gatherings her strength again, she entered the building. There was Grandmama cleaning up some of the broken chairs and tables. Jacky's eyes stop when she saw a large pirate mark on the wall.

"Grandmama…" Jacky squeaked.

"Oh," Grandmama stopped and went to the small girl to wrap her arms around her. "I'm sorry. No body survived the fire. Everyone is… gone." Jacky cried into her grandmother's clothes again. "I have to go to Lutie and report it to the marines. We have to pack and leave…"

Jacky nodded without saying a word, but looked back at the wall with anger. The pirate mark embedded itself into her memory. The mark was a skull and eye patch on its left eye. The skull was positioned on a two crossed axes. The mark would haunt Jacqueline for the rest of her life…

* * *

AN: I have a little writer's block and I'm sleepy right now, aka, I can't think straight so forgive me. I scanned for errors the best I could in my present state, when I feel awake and better, i'll run through and check for errors again... 

I would like to thank: **Tsukai-kaze** and **ravenroth4eva** for the Celtic designs and knots suggestion, **Thomas Drovin** for the two pendants, **Pendent** for the diamond pendants suggestion, and **Demoncat5**, **E-Zuffy**, **MKLlim**, and **Lily** for reading and reviewing.


	4. Lady Lela

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die, and I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.g. Devil's fruit power can be transferred from parent to child. Of course, that's not true. I made it up, unless it is true…)

Note: I've changed "Jacky" to "Jackie." Don't get confused. It seems that "Jackie" is more correct than "Jacky." (I'll change the pervious chapters later.)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lady Lela 

In the last ten years, Jacqueline grew from a small timid girl to a strong, soft hearted woman. The years as an apprentice to her grandmother taught her life lessons and skills, but not social matters. Jackie knew how to make salves and potions to cure diseases or to mend an ailment; anywhere from how to stitch a wound to fashion a splint to doctor croup or nettle rash. Because she studied most of the time, she never had a chance to have fun or leisure time.

However, times were about to change. While visiting a frequent patient and close friend, Gandmama decided to let Jackie be off on her own. As Grandmama treated Lady Lela, Lady Lela spoke of a gigantic party at the neighboring island.

Lady Lela was three years older than Jackie, but she looked younger. However, Lela was not always in good health and lately, her sickness has grown worst. She knew it herself, but she kept optimistic for her servants and friends. Her family, similar to Jackie, was gone due to the sickness she now has. The whole family contracted the disease during a vacation and was never able to complete recover.

"Lela," Jackie sighed, "I'm not going." She crossed her arm over her chest. Today, she dressed in her normal grab which consisted of a brown overall dress with a white shirt underneath. Her shoes were plain and her hair up. It has been up ever since the fire that took her village away.

"But you have to!" Lela pleaded. "You missed it last year and the year before that. You promised me that you'll attend one. What if I'm gone tomorrow? You'll have a heavy heart because you never completed your promise!" Lela, contrasted to Jackie, wore a light silk green dress with matching slippers. She also had jewelry on her arms and ears. Her long orange hair was down in large ringlets.

Jackie shook her head, "First of all, don't talk about your death. It's bad luck. Second of all, I don't dance."

"I'll teach you!" Lela interjected, "JACQUELINE! You're eighteen! You shouldn't be dressed like an old maid! At your age, with your beauty, you could have men drooling over you, but you refuse to enjoy life! Why should I listen to a hypocrite who doesn't even–" Lela suddenly stopped and started a coughing fit.

"Take it easy," Jackie knelt down beside her to be pushed away. Lela got up and left Jackie alone with her grandmother.

"Jacqueline," Gandmama looked disapprovingly at her, "You should never speak to a patient in that tone. Even if she's a friend, you can't speak that way. And, I though I taught you to see the signs."

Jackie averted her eyes from her grandmother's gaze, "I'm sorry." She thought about the check up that they gave Lela. Everything was fine except the beating of Lela's heart. It was not in rhythm with the body's system.

As Grandmama began packing, she left out a small pouch of medicine and herbs to hand to Jackie. "I have decided that you should stay until her time expires. You'll need to be there to suppress the pain so she can go without any complications." Then she added with a smile, "You'll have to go to that party and perhaps, meet a man."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "My job comes first before any pleasures."

"You never experienced pleasure, love." Grandmama replied sadly, "I've been too hard on you for the past ten years. You never had fun or enjoyed your childhood. Now you're a young woman and you look like me!" She laughed as Jackie became confused.

"Wait," Jackie thought for a moment, "You're insulting me! I'm not as old as you!"

"I don't want you to be an old maid. You should find a lover and have children. Live life to the fullest."

"But I want to be like you, Grandmama." Jackie replied, "In my ten years, you have saved so many people and changed so many lives. I want to help people; this is my dream."

Grandmama chuckled, "When you were younger, your dream was to see the world. That is still your dream. I see you watch the sea or gaze into the forest all the time. Your father was the same way. I taught him my skills and set him free into the world. He met your mother and had you. You're one of my treasures that I keep close to my heart. Both of your parents would want you to fulfill your dream."

"But, but…" Jackie started but she couldn't think of a rebuttal.

"Never fear, love," Grandmama hugged her, "Along your journey, your healing skills will be needed. Everyone needs a doctor and they will respect you for it. Never fear because someone is looking out for you. Your family will be with you in here and here." Grandmama pointed Jackie's temple and heart. "You know how find me if you ever need my help."

Lela entered the room with a servant. She pointed to Grandmama and the servant handed her a bag of gold. "Good bye, Granny. Good bye, Jackie."

Jackie smirked, "I'm not leaving, Lela. My grandmother doesn't want me any more."

Lela's eyes widen in shock, but then it hit her that Jackie decided to stay and go to the party. "I'm so happy!" She embraced Jackie in a hug. "We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to teach you to dance, to sing, and to play cards! Whatever comes to my mind! Ha ha!" She laughed with glee.

"Shall I bring your bags?" The servant asked.

"Come along," Grandmama directed the servant, "Let's leave the Lady while she's happy. My grandchild only has a small bag.

"Yes, ma'am," the servant followed her to the small boat that was docked in the port.

Lela grinned as she pulled Jackie into her room, "The party is in two weeks. We have much to do!"

Jackie groaned, "What have I gotten myself into…" Lela giggled when Jackie winked, showing she was only joking.

During the next week, Jackie wanted her life to be over. She could handle treatments, medical procedures, exposure to blood, and rashes and wounds, but not simple dance steps. It took three days just to learn the basic waltz. But Lela wouldn't give up on her friend. Soon after learning the waltz, Jackie was forced to learn more ballroom dances.

Other than dancing, Lela began exposing Jackie to fashion. First, Lela hid all of Jackie's normal clothes and gave her delicately designed dresses or nice shirts and pants. Jackie abhorred this more than dancing. However, always at the end of the day, she enjoyed herself and the short amount of time she had with Lela.

Lela's health slowly worsened day by day. She began to write her will with Jackie in mind. She knew for a fact that Jackie would not stay in one place for the rest of her life but she want her to always have a home to return to. In the will, Lela left her estate to Jackie and everything on it. When she told Jackie, Jackie fervently refused.

As the two quarreled over the will, the head servant overheard their conversation. He became furious that this stranger who came to visit every once in a while would get the whole estate whereas he and his family served Lady Lela's family for generations. He spoke to his fellow workers and they sympathized with his rage.

On the day of departure, the head servant Kulan and the others made their move.

"Jackie, you don't have to take anything with you. We'll come back the day after tomorrow." Lela said as she stood in the door way.

Jackie placed her medical supplies into a large sling bag. "Where are my clothes?" She looked in the walk in closet.

"What's the problem with my clothes?" Lela gave her the eye, "Are my clothes not good enough?"

"Ha ha," She laughed, "I love your clothes but I need something I feel comfortable in. Please."

"I'm not giving you your overalls back, but you can have these. I think they fit your simple style." Lela smiled, "At least you have some style now." She went to her room and came back with three sets of clothes. One set was a white embroidered peasant top and a brown ankle length skirt. The other one was a turquoise lace-detailed tank with a v-neckline and a tiered skirt with a ribbon and lace and sequin-embellished yoke. "And this one you can wear at the party." She held up a fuchsia silk beaded and sequined print dress with asymmetrical tiered overlay with a coordinating ruffled jacket.

"…Yeah… Simple… Makes me look like a farmer's daughter…" Jackie looked at them, "Thanks… I'm sure you also planned some shoes for me too…"

"Of course! Which color do you want?" She pulled out six leather sandals with a fabric ankle wrap.

"…You pick…" Jackie looked coldly at the six colors. "Which one would you wear without changing the clothes?"

"Hmm, it's so hard!" Lela stared down at the sandals.

"How about white?" Without a comment from Lela, Jackie took the white sandal and wore it. "There. Now I'll wear the brown skirt and white top, okay?" The other two set of clothes went into Jacky sling bag. The finally item she placed in her bag was a picture frame.

"Is that your mother and father?" Lela leaned over her shoulder.

Jackie nodded with a solemn smile before lightly placing it between the sets of clothes.

"Lady Lela, Miss Jacqueline, the ship is ready for departure."

"Thank you, Kulan." Lela replied as she left the room to go to the carriage. When Kulan asked for Jackie's sling bag, she refused with a smile and told him she wouldn't want to burden him. Kulan forced a polite smile and thanked her. He led her to the carriage where Lela was waiting.

When the carriage stated to leave, Lela shouted, "Good bye, Kulan. Take care of the estate until I come back!"

"Yes, milady." He replied as he watched the carriage ride off. "I'll take care of is like if it was my very own." There was a dark grin on his face. He motioned to the carriage driver who nodded back in reply.

Once they reached the port, the carriage driver stopped carriage and motioned to a group of men on the nearest ship to come. They carried Lela's bags onto the ship but not Jackie's since she wouldn't let them. She told them she was a healer and her herbs and salves were not to be meddled with. After they hear that, they quickly backed away from her.

Nothing was out of the ordinary when they departed from the island. Lady Lela and Jackie greeted the captain and thanked him for the voyage.

The captain was a dark skinny man with a hunch in his back. His skin was pale and his hair was greasy and black. "You're welcome, misses." He replied in a haunting tone, "Enjoy your stay for the time being."

"We'll be at the party tonight and we'll stay with my friend. Don't worry," Lela reassured Jackie. However, Jackie wanted to believe but something told her she couldn't trust the captain. Her intuition was right.

Within an hour of the trip, Lela and Jackie were in their room when their door burst opened. They were dragged out onto the deck while Lela's luggage was ransacked. The captain walked out and looked at the two women.

"There is a change of plans. You will not be attending this so called party of yours, but you'll be locked up until we reach Diener where you will be auctioned off as sex slaves, or if your lucky, servants slaves." He laughed harshly. "Until then, you'll be lock underneath the deck. Enjoy your last moments of fresh air and if any of my crew is lonely, they have my permission to use the merchandise."

"Like Hell you will," Lela snapped back. "When my friends notice I'm not at the party, they will come looking for me!"

The captain laughed, "Kulan took care of that."

"W-what? You mean he knows?"

"From my knowledge, _everyone_ at your estate knows. They hired me to come and play this game with you. I don't have a high tolerance with games or with anyone. Throw them in the dungeon. I don't want to see them until we reach Diener."

Jackie gave the crew deadly looks when they approached her bag. Somehow, they were afraid of her. Although she didn't know why, she accepted it as a positive sign. Lela and Jackie were led to the dungeon and ushered in by a middle-aged man.

"How far is Diener?" Jacky asked him through the iron bars. He backed away from her before he replied in a wary tone.

"Five days. Wha'cha gonna do, Witch?"

"_Witch?_" Jacky whispered to herself before turning to him, "My friend is sick. I only have supplies for three days. We need to stop some where so I can get medicine."

"Then ya betta save 'em 'cuz we ain't stoppin' 'til we reach Di'ner." He left them and retuned to his post, wherever it was.

Jacky turned away from the bars to Lela. She told her in a low whisper, "We have to escape. Somehow..."

"How could he do that…? Kulan… I thought we were friends…" Lela hugged her knees close to her chest. "Why did he betray me?"

"I don't know, Lela. I wish I could tell you, but we have other things to worry about, your medicine."

"I don't want to live!" She cried, "I'm going to die anyway. Save your herbs and crap. Don't waste it on me. I got us into this mess. If I didn't want to go to the stupid party, we wouldn't be locked in here! I wish I could die right now then you won't have to worry about me!" Suddenly, she began her coughing fit. Jackie, without hesitation, took out a flask and made Lela drink it.

"Lela! Stop fighting and drink it!" Jackie commanded. "I worked to hard for you to quit now! We have to live through this. When we land on any island, we will escape and then we will go back home to Shyama and find out why Kulan did this. But you HAVE to live!"

With tears in her eyes, Lela drank her medicine. "Thank you…" Jackie hugged her friend.

"Don't give up. You have to have hope." Lela nodded against Jackie's shoulder. "I won't let you go until it's your time."

Lela whispered softly, "You have to live on even if I die. I forgive you for not going with me to the party. Don't burden yourself with my death."

Lela grew worst on the second day. Without fresh air, the medicine's full potential was not accessible. The dungeon was cramped and matters grew worst when they took Jackie out of the dungeon. Jacky hid the flask with Lela when they forced her out.

"Witch," The man who led her to the dungeon called her, "The cap'n wants to speak with ya." He forced her to go on deck where the captain was waiting.

The captain walked to Jackie and looked down at her, "The crew has been talking about you. They say you're a witch doctor of some sort."

"I'm a healer." Jackie replied impassively.

"Healer you say? They say your friend is sick." He received no reply, "What would you do if your friend dies? Speak Witch!" Jackie wouldn't give in to his demands. The captain continued to provoke her, but she would not falter. In the end, the captain's patience ran out. "Take her back under and leave her there with the bitch. In three days, we'll make a fortune with this witch doctor."

When Jackie returned to the cell, she found someone had been in the dungeon and spilled the flask over Lela soaking in herbal medicine. She was also bleeding and bruised. "I tried to stop them, but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's going to be three more days. Just three more…." Jackie tired to comfort Lela with those words, but Lela knew and concluded that she would not live in these conditions for three days. She was just glad Jackie was there with her for the final moments of her life.

"Change your dress; you have to wear some dry clothes. The turquoise skirt and top would be better than the fuchsia dress," Jackie suggested. Without complaint, Lela did as she was told. Afterward, Jackie tended to her face and lightly applied salve on her bruises.

The day seemed long for the two women. Lela slept and Jackie took short naps. No one was in the mood to speak or chat. Night came and rolled into the next morning. Jackie and Lela were jerked awake by a large explosion early in the morning.

"What's happening?" Lela asked Jackie tried and drowsy.

"I'll ask. Just rest, Lela." She walked up to the bars to see the crew running back and forth gathering weapons and firearms. "Hey, what's going on?"

No one bothered to stop and tell her, but by the grim expression on their face, Jackie concluded it wasn't something to celebrate. Suddenly, she jumped when someone rolled over to her feet, dead. Looking up, she was a man holding a bloody saber. His face was clean shaven and his short hair was black. He was dressed in a black skin cladding shirt with a large over dark red coat and matching pants with black boots. It was his eyes that memorized her. They were a dark golden yellow, similar to a falcon's.

He stared at her as she gazed back. "You'll be safe in there." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jackie called but he didn't stop.

Lela stood up slowly, "What's the matter?" Her eyes widen when she saw the dead man lying at Jackie's feet and she fell on her knees, coughing.

Jackie forgot the man and ran to her friend, "You mustn't exhort yourself. Something is happening up on deck, and I pray it's in our favor."

* * *

AN: I think I'll stop here. I have to plan my chapters out. I'm going to assume less than twenty but more than ten. So far, I planned up to chapter 7. 

For this chapter, I just wanted to stop and ask: _Who's the man with golden yellow eyes?_ (If he doesn't sound familiar with out his mustache and goatee, this takes place before Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, when he is younger. I'll be very surprised if you don't figure it out.)

**To Pendent:** You never saw or heard of the pirates because I made them up. : ) I believe axes are not common in One Piece. The only one related to axes I remember is Axe-Hand Morgan. I'll introduce those pirates (the one that destroyed Jackie's village) in the next chapter.


	5. The Eclipse

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die, and I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.g. Devil's fruit power can be transferred from parent to child. Of course, that's not true. I made it up, unless it is true…)

AN: I'm going to use ship terms from now on (or try to). I'm sure you can understand what I'm calling the part of the ships and what-not. For some words, I'll bold and there'll be a small glossary at the end.

As for this update, I was contemplating with myself. Since I wrote out a story line with certain events in certain chapters, I wanted to complete the event before I move on to the next chapter. As I wrote this chapter, it was going too long so I cut it short. I decided this, today, Sunday. It leaves off choppy, but that's fine… hopefully.It's kind of like a cliff hanger, but not.

Oh yeah, before I forget. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, then, you'll watch this Mihawk Arc instead of reading it. Lol.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The _Eclipse_

_No one bothered to stop and tell her, but by the grim expression on their face, Jackie concluded it wasn't something to celebrate. Suddenly, she jumped when someone rolled over to her feet, dead. Looking up, she was a man holding a bloody saber. His face was clean shaven and his short hair was black. He was dressed in a black skin cladding shirt with a large over dark red coat and matching pants with black boots. It was his eyes that memorized her. They were a dark golden yellow, similar to a falcon's._

_He stared at her as she gazed back. "You'll be safe in there." He said as he turned to leave._

"_Wait!" Jackie called but he didn't stop. _

_Lela stood up slowly, "What's the matter?" Her eyes widen when she saw the dead man lying at Jackie's feet and she fell on her knees, coughing. _

_Jackie forgot the man and ran to her friend, "You mustn't exhort yourself. Something is happening up on deck, and I pray it's in our favor."_

A silent moment passed and they saw no one passing their iron clad gate. Jackie stood up and went to the corpse. It was the man who locked Lela and her in the dungeon the first day. "Help me."

Lela crawled over to Jackie and helped her drag the corpse closer to the bars. The two of them turned the man over so Jackie could reach for the keys hanging on the man's belt. Taking the keys, Jackie opened the door. "Lela, stay here. I'll go check out what's going on."

"Didn't that man say to stay here?" Lela grabbed Jackie's arm, "I think we should listen to him. I think _both_ of us to listen to him."

Jackie smiled and reassured her sick friend, "I'll take care of myself. I'm going to see what is happening and I'll come straight back." Lela nodded and watched her friend leave.

It was dead silent in the hallways as Jackie explored the compartments. She stopped at the foot of the stairshearing metal clash against each other. Taking a chance, she started up the stairs onto the deck. She stopped at the threshold and stared at the ship's waist in disbelief.

The two crews were stilling fighting; however, the ones lying on the floor dead were from the slave master's crew. Jackie turned her head to see the ship beside the slave master's. It was a large ship unlike some merchant ships she'd seen. From bow to stern, it was approximately fifty feet. Her eyes widen when she saw the flag.

"Pirates." She whispered to herself. The flag was a basic skull with cross and bones. What made this flag unique was the blue mermaid print that was the background for the skull and cross bones. From the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of red. Turning her head, she saw a young man with dark red hair wearing a straw hat. He was dressed in a white shirt with black breeches. His back was turned to an attacker.

Without thinking, Jackie shouted a warning. The man in the straw hat turned in time to block the incoming attack before killing the attacker in one swift blow. The man turned his head toward Jackie who leaned on the wall for support. Even thought she had seen blood countless of times, she never saw someone killed in front her of eyes.

She felt to her knees when he started walking over to her. "Hey, thanks." He grinned as he knelt down, "Are you okay, miss?"

"Y-you guys are p-pirates, aren't you?" Jackie asked scared.

The man laughed, "Yup, but don't be afraid. We don't hurt women. Our captain wouldn't allow it. He's what you would call a "gentleman pirate." My name is Shanks. What's yours?" He stood up and offered his hand.

"You may call me Jackie." She replied and took his hand. "I have a friend below deck. She's—" Jackie stopped when she heard a loud scream. It came from behind her. Turning around, she saw Lela and the slave captain. He had an arm around her and a blade pressed against her throat.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I was afraid something happened to you so I came looking."

"Shut up!" The slave captain shouted at Lela before turning to Shanks. "Where's your captain," He demanded.

A deep voice boomed from above the **ship's waist,** near the ship's wheel on the **poop deck**, "Someone called?" Jackie turned her head to see a large man with a mustache and a small beard. He wore the same blue trench coat from his younger days and a three-pointed hat. Under his coat, he wore a grey waistcoat and black pants with matching boots.

"You!" The slave captain shouted, releasing his grip on Lela, but kept the blade pressed. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you have the two girls if you leave right now."

The pirate captain looked down and laughed, "You must be joking. Are you trying to make a deal with me? What makes you think that I won't stab you in the back?"

"I've seen you flag before. You're Captain Fargo and unlike other pirates, you keep your word."

"True," Fargo replied with a smirk, "But, I also like to gamble. I bet you I can kill you and save the girl while standing here."

The slave captain growled, "I'll like to see you try."

Fargo smiled, "Done."

"LELA!" Jackie shouted in shock.

As his remembered his words, the slave captain screamed, "No! I was joking! Bluffing—" But it was too late. Lela gasped when she felt the slave captain jerk. Her eyes trailed down to see a falchion coming from her side. Slowly, she felt the slave captain lose his strength as his arms fell to his sides.

"Jackie…" Lela replied softly, "I'm fine…" She took three steps forward in to Jackie's arms. Jackie wrapped her arms around her friend and rested her head on Lela's shoulders. As she did, she watched the falchion pulled out of the slave captain. The slave captain fell forward to reveal the black haired man with the dark golden yellow eyes. Without saying anything, he left to fight the remaining slave crew members.

"Aye, Shanks," the captain shouted down, "Stay with the women until the fight's over."

"Yes, Captain!" Shanks replied cheerfully. Turning to the two, he said, "We'll be safer on our ship. Let's go."

Without protest, they followed him across the **gangway**, down the **companionway**, and into the **forecastle** hallway. They walked to the end of the hallway before entering a room. The cabin was fairly large compared to most cabins. There was room between the two twin beds instead of a two swinging hammocks or a bunk bed.

"Is this your ill friend?" Shanks motioned to the bed, "I would show you to the sick bay, but I think my cabin is more fitting. You can rest on my bed, miss…"

"Lady Lela of Shyama." Lela replied weakly. "Thank you, Sir Shanks." Jackie helped Lela over to the bed and laid her comfortably on the bed.

"No need for formalities with me," He laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Jackie, you can rest on my friend's bed. He won't mind."

"No, I'm fine. I have to stay awake to take care of her. My bag!" Jackie jumped to her feet, "It's still on the ship."

"I'll get it." Shanks left the cabin for only a few seconds before he came back with the sling bag. Jackie looked up surprised at his speed. "My friend brought it over. He knew it belong to you, so he says. What's in here that's so important?"

Jackie took it from his hands, "It's my herbs and salves, but those can be replaced. " She took out a picture frame, "This is priceless."

"Picture of a boyfriend?" Shanks inquired.

Lela laughed from her resting position on the bed, "I wish it was. It's actually a picture of her family."

Shanks leaned over Jackie to see the photo, "I remember that woman. She looks familiar. Was your mother a restaurant keeper?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Jackie placed the photo on a stand between the two beds.

"Ten years ago, we stopped on an island. I remember she had a daughter who won several rounds of poker. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

A small smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out her jade pendant, "It was me."

Shanks gasped and pointed to her, "Is it! Wait 'til I tell them! What happened to the island? We went back a month later to find it deserted. "

Lela turned to Jackie who downcast her eyes and hugged herself. "We were attacked by pirates. There was a fire and the whole town was destroyed. My grandma and I were the only ones alive…"

"I'm sorry." Shanks said after a moment. "I see why you treasure that photo."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Hey Shanks, stop flirting and bring the girl on deck. That captain wants to see them."

"Yeah, we're coming Raz. Come on, ladies. The captain wants to see you."

Leaving the picture frame on the stand, Jackie went to help Lela up, followed Shanks down the hallway, and up the stairs. The deck was full of commotion. People left and right were raising sails, climbing shrouds, cleaning cannons, and organizing the loot. The slave master's ship was off in the distance and soon to be over the horizon.

"Aye, our two guests." The pirate captain tipped his hat, "The name is Captain Fargo and you are on the _Eclipse_."

Before Jackie could say anything, Lela left her side and curtsied to the captain, "I am Lady Lela of Shyama. This is my sister, Lady Jacqueline of Shyama." Shanks side glanced at Jackie who was just as confused as he was. "I sincerely thank you for saving my sister and me. I hope you will be just and take us home to Shyama. I will pay a very generous reward." When the captain asked for the crew's decision, even with the reward, the majority chose not to sail to Shyama. "But!" Lela demanded, "Why not? I—"

Jackie rushed beside Lela when she began to cough. As she dug through her sling bag looking for a cough suppressant, the pirate scrutinized her. They whispered amongst themselves. "_Witch Doctor."_ Jackie heard them say.

"Think what you must, but I am a healer." She stood up and faced the captain and his crew, "If we do not go to Shyama, we at least need to land on an island with a forest or wilderness. My, pa—, sister is sick and… dying…I need to replenish my stock of herbs."

Fargo looked at her closely. "Hmmm…" He thought for a moment while looking at his crew, "Lady Jacqueline, how about we made a deal. It'll be a compromise. We go back to Shyama, but on the way there, you have to attend to my crew. We don't have a doctor on our ship and those slave traders put up a long tedious fight. Some of my crew are injury and some are sick. We shall bring the both of you back if you agree to tend to my crew."

Jackie looked down at Lela before lifting her head to address the pirate captain, "Sir Fargo—"

"Captain Fargo," he corrected.

"—Captain Fargo, I will agree to the compromise. I will attend to your crew, but I do not promise any miracles. I will care for as many as I can with the supplies I have."

"Good, that's all I ask of you, Healer. Show her to the sick bay and help Lady Lela to a comfortable bed. Everyone else, turned the ship around and head for Shyama!"

Shanks lifted Lela in his arms and showed Jackie the way. They went down the companionway and down a corridor and another flight of stairs. Shanks stopped when he met another man in front of a door.

"Hey Shanks, what are you doing with that woman," He grinned. The man had dark blue hair and black coal eyes. His hair was short with a red bandana tied around his forehead and his face clean shaven.

"The captain wants our new doctor and her patient in the sick bay." Shanks replied with his causal cheerfulness. "Be a dear and open the door, Raz." The man laughed and opened the door to let them in.

"I believe the beds are full. Let me kick someone off." Raz replied as he followed Shanks in.

A wave of stale and pungent air hit Jackie when she opened the door to follow them in. She peered around to see a gloomy and damp atmosphere. The fairly large room was lit by dim candles and lanterns. She watched as Raz shoved someone off a mattress bed so Shanks could lay Lela down.

"What are you doing here, Cook? Sleeping on duty?" Raz looked down at the man he shoved. "We have a doctor now, so leave."

"Eh?" Cook replied with a drawl, "Wha'cha talkin' 'bout? Ah was helpin' 'em but Ah got tired."

"Shanks?" Jackie called, "Is the sick bay always like this?"

"Yes 'um." Cook replied for Shanks, "Been like this ever since Ah worked 'ere. You're the new doc? We have seven sick people 'ere." As he continued, Jackie grew confused to his explanations. Somewhere along his words, he said he solved most illnesses by amputation. In the end, Raz smacked the Cook to quiet him.

Jackie looked around the room and told Shanks and Raz that they need to help clean the room up. Raz laughed in her face and left, "You're one crazy bitch. That'll never work."

Shanks reassured her everything would work out. "What do you want to do first?"

"Lighten up the place," Jackie replied. She squinted at the walls, "Are those port holes?"

A smiled crept on to Shanks' face, "Yup, I'll opened them."

Soon the renovations began. With the light entering the room, Jackie could see room clearer. She gave Shanks instructions about the clean up while she deal with the sick. Before Shanks began, he left and returned with some help.

"Jackie, this is Ben Beckman." Shanks introduced a tall thin person with long black hair tied back in a pony tail. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and brown slacks with a brownish orange sash around his waist. In his mouth was a cigarette. "He's my cabin mate and soon to be one of my crew members. In a short amount of time, I'm going to leave the _Eclipse_ and make my own pirate crew."

"That's great," Jackie smiled, "But, could you put that out? Cigarettes are bad for your health." She motioned to Ben.

"Sorry, Miss." Ben said humbly, "Won't happen again."

"You may call me Jackie if I may call you Ben."

"Certainly," He replied with a smirk as he crushed the cigarette, "What do you want us to do?"

By the end of the day, the sick bay became a place suitable for the sick to recover. The room's pungent stench was gone. The room was properly lit with lanterns. Although the sheets on the bed were stained, they were clean to a certain extent. But the renovations didn't end in the sick bay. When the cook brought the meals in, the meals were gray slush with a **hard tack** and ale. Jackie took one glance at the food and demand to know where the **galley** was.

Cook complained, "Ya take me job as surg'in and now ya want my job as cook! What am Ah to do?"

"You let her do her job," Shanks replied with a firm hand on Cook's shoulders as he watched Jackie work with her herbs, "She takes her job seriously."

When Jackie finished, she explained to Cook how to take care and drain the broth. In a few hours the broth would be ready to serve.

Jackie went back to the sick bay to find Lela awake and a man talking to her. When he saw her return, he bid Lela good bye and walked passed Jackie without a word. It was the same man from earlier and the man that saved Lela. Brushing it off, Jackie was concerned about Lela. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did a day ago," Lela replied with a small smile.

"You should rest now. I'll take care of you. Captain Fargo is taking us back to Shyama. We should be there in three day's time."

Lela shook her head lightly, "That's great, but I won't make it."

"Of course you will! I'll make a substitute concoction. You have to live. You must fight it."

"But what if I don't want to fight it, Jackie? What if I just want to—"

"You mustn't talk this way. You must be delirious from the illness."

"You so naïve, Jacqueline. I know you mean the best, but what if it's best for me to die. If it is my time, I'll die knowing that I have the most wonderful friend in the world. You mustn't sadden yourself over me. You have your whole life ahead of you. Live your life to the fullest as I have mine. I may die young, but I never regretted a single day of my life." As Lela spoke, Jackie rested her head in her lap and cried softly. Soon, the work from the day caught up with her and she fell asleep.

Lela smiled at her friend as she stroked her hair. Remembering her conversation earlier before Jackie came back, she began to cry also. The home she desired was no longer there.

Early the next morning, Captain Fargo called for Jackie's presence. She went into the **gallery** and had a conference with him.

"You said you were low on herbs, did you not?" He asked her as he skimmed over his map.

As he tapped his compass on the table, Jackie replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"We have some pirate business to attend to. We cannot take you back to Shyama so, we're dropping you and Lady Lela at one of the closer islands.

"But Shyama is only a two day sail away. The closest island is Ember Isle." Jackie walked to the large map and pointed to a small island. "But, it is habited by vicious monsters. You can't expect two women to fend for themselves."

"I'll have someone be with you. You'll be fine. My first mate is a strong man. He's very honorable and he'll take care of your safety." Captain Fargo chuckled, "Its more likely that the animals are afraid of him than you will be of the animals."

Jackie's eyes widen, "Captain, that doesn't sound reassuring. The creatures are monsters, not animals. Have you not heard of Ember Isle?"

"You are dismissed," He replied with a smile, "I need to inform him and prepare a small ship for you and Lady Lela. I'll give you a three day supply of food." Jackie left the room with displeasure and now, she has to tell Lela about it.

"_Ember Isle?"_ Lela questioned after she heard Jackie tell her, "But, there are monsters! How will we live for three days?"

"Captain Fargo says his first mate will be with us." Jackie shook her head, "He also made a joke about how the monster will fear him instead of vise versa."

Lela laughed, "I met him." A wide smile appeared on her face, "We met him."

"Shanks?" Jackie asked with eye brows raised.

"No, the swordsman that saved us. I believe Shanks and everyone else calls him Mihawk."

With a sigh, Jackie replied, "I guess if you like him, I'll like him too."

Lela burst laughing, "I hope you will."

"I wonder what happened to make Captain Fargo change course." Jackie ignored Lela's outburst and pondered.

Lela stopped abruptly, "We, we, we should get ready. While you were away, Shanks gave us some cloaks and some comfortable shoes."

"Did I say something wrong?" Jackie asked noticing her friend's solemnness.

"No, of course not."

Jackie helped Lela dress before helping herself. The new shoes were strangely the right size. They were comfortable with high soles and ankle support. The cloak was black and had a cowl for the head.

As they waited, Jackie attended to the seven people who were in the sick bay. From yesterday, they recovered extremely well from just one dose of the medicine she gave them. They thanked her and she was reminded why she was a healer. Too see the joy and happiness in their eyes.

Within an hour, Shanks came in to bid them good-bye and to take them to the small boat. "You'll be fine," he said noticing Jackie's tense body, "Don't you remember Mihawk? He was the one that gave you back your pendant. Mihawk will take good care of you and Lela." He helped Lela into the suspending boat. She sat down comfortable before Shanks turned to help Jackie.

As he helped Jackie in, someone shouted toward them. "Hey." They turned around to see Raz. "I want to talk to Jackie in private."

"Anything you have to say, you can tell me in front of them." Jackie replied.

Raz scratched his head and thought for a moment, "Fine. I'm sorry about yesterday. You're not crazy and not a…"

Shanks laughed, "Who made you say that? Raz, you never apologize unless you want something."

"Shut the Hell up, bastard." Raz shoved Shanks.

Shanks wasn't ready to retaliate and stumbled back. "Whoa!" As he stumbled, he was accidentally knocked into Jackie and because she was standing on the small boat, she fell over board.

"AHH!" Lela screamed as leaned over the edge to see the water ripples.

Raz rolled his "Don't worry, there's nothing in the water that would eat her."

"WHAT! JACKIE CAN'T SWIM!" Lela shouted, "She never learned how to!" She clutched her heart and leaned against the rail with labored breathing.

"Then she'll float. How simple minded are you?" Raz insulted. He pulled the release lever for the small boat. It fell down and made a large splash.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shanks punched Raz beside the head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! If Jackie is down there, you could've knocked the boat on to her."

"If she was smart, she'll move out of the way." Raz retorted.

"If you guys were smart enough, one of you would be in the water right now." A voiced spoke and caught their attention. The man took off his coat, shoved it into Raz's arms, and leaped over board into the water.

Captain Fargo smirked as he walked up to the two. "This is the reason why he's my first mate." His arms draped across their shoulders, "Unlike you two, he's not a COMPLETE IDIOT!" Without warning, Captain Fargo punched Raz and Shanks down to the deck. "You're pissing me off and you should pay more attention." He looked down at Raz and Shanks.

"Jackie? Jackie?" Lela cried out as she peered over the side, "Please be alive. AH!" She screamed when an arm came out of the water and caught the edge of the boat. Two heads came up and gasped for air. Lela helped pulled Jackie on board. Jackie rolled over gasping with her head in Lela's lap.

"Thanks." She whispered before she began coking on water. Lela made Jackie sit up so the water didn't coke her friend.

"You should thank Mihawk. He saved you."

Jackie turned around to see Mihawk. It's him, the man with the dark golden yellow eyes, the eyes that memorized her. But his gaze was not on her face, but on her chest. Jackie looked down to see her pendant hanging loose from her neck. Quickly she placed it back under her shirt.

"Thank you," she said without looking up.

"Captain." Jackie looked up at Mihawk. He didn't even acknowledge her. "My sword and coat please."

"Take care now. " The captain waved, "We'll be back in three days, more or less."

"Yeah…" Shanks groaned as he pushed himself up, "Take care of Jackie and Lela, Mihawk!"

* * *

An: FYI, Ember Isle is an island I made up. Hmm, what else… ah yes, Review :D And this is the…. 

Glossary:

**Ship's waist:** The middle section of the boat, the whole middle section of the deck.  
**Poop deck: **The first deck at the end of a ship.  
**Gangway: **A passageway, a ladder, or other means of boarding a ship.  
**Companionway**: A covered stairway leading downward from an open deck  
**Forecastle:** The forward upper portion of the hull, sometimes used for the crew's quarters.  
**Hard tack: **A hard slice of bread, a sea biscuit  
**Galley:** A cook room or kitchen  
**Gallery (?):** A part of the ship that has a balcony. At the stern of the ship… maybe captain's quarters. Map room.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing! And yes, he's Mihawk. I know, it's obvious. 

Thanks! **pissed-and-proud, Pendent, ravenroth4eva, Ikaru Sentinal, Thomas Drovin,** and **Lady Zoro** for reading and reviewing!

I made the pendants! Hehe. The pendants seem to fit the people alright, but I don't know the color scheme and material to make it out of. **Is there a price difference between white gold and yellow gold?** I'm asking anyone who knows.

Now, I have a dilemma with the story… and it takes _ten months_ to happen… and I didn't give enough room for **it** to happen. For **it **to work with the timeline, something has to happen and quick. But it makes a certain character seem promiscuous… and is that okay? I don't know what to do…


	6. Ember Isle

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die! Everything in this story cannot be considered real. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.x. Devil's fruit power can be transferred from parent to child. Of course, that's not true. I made it up, unless it is true…)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

An: I'm taking AP tests and my grades are dropping. In two weeks, I'll be back to only worrying about grades, but until then. AHHHH :( Now, read this and make me happy with your reviews!

It's one a.m., and I'm editing. Forgive me for errors.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Ember Isle 

Mihawk rowed the small boat toward Ember Isle. As the island came into view, nothing about it said 'danger.' It looked like any other island with a forest. But down, deep inland, monsters roam the island. Mihawk rowed the boat to the beach and jumped out to pull it ashore. Jackie helped Lela out before herself.

"We should find a place to camp before anything else." Mihawk scanned the beach as he rested a hand on his saber.

"Have you even been to this island before?" Lela asked as she watched him go and helped Jackie with the supplies.

"…Once… For supplies… but I stayed in the boat," Jackie slung her bag over her shoulder before getting a sack of food.

"I'll take that." Mihawk took it from her. He also carried the two other sacks over his shoulder.

"Don't exert yourself." Lela instructed him. "Jackie, where do we go?"

Jackie thought for a moment, "We should find a clean water source. I'll go ahead and—"

"We can trust him, Jackie. I believe he figured it out when you didn't float." Lela interjected.

"It will make things a lot easier... "

"Which Devil Fruit did you eat?" Mihawk asked when Jackie didn't respond. He knew because he had seen his friend eat a fruit also.

"Flora Flora Fruit," she sighed and walked up to the trees, "I can, in simple terms, control the trees and talk to them. Let me ask them about the island."

"_Mistress," _the trees replied,_ "It is best to live above the ground in the tree tops. Most creatures here roam the land. If you travel north of us, you'll find a stream that comes from a waterfall within our wilderness."_

"Thank you." Jackie turned around to signal to Mihawk and Lela. "We will go this way." The trees parted to make a path.

"Wow!" Lela cheered, "What will we do without you!" Jackie smiled in return.

Jackie explained to them about the land creatures and that they should stay high in the trees.

"_RUN!" _Jackie suddenly stopped, causing her two companions to stall their actions. "_The Flametongue is coming! It is a large lizard that is carnivorous! Beware, they travel in pairs. RUN! RUN!"_

"Run! Now!" Jackie commanded as the ground shook. She motioned Mihawk and Lela to run the way they came, "No wait!" Thinking on her feet, Jackie called the trees branches down to them.

"Go," Jackie helped Lela on one before sending it up in the tree tops. Next she turned to Mihawk. He placed the three sacks and his coat on the tree branch.

"I'm going to lead the monster away. Don't leave here until I come back and don't follow." Taking his saber, he ran back toward the monster..

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Jackie called after him. "I'm going after him." She returned the branches to their previous positions.

"Jackie!" Lela shouted, "Be careful!"

"Stay there until we come back!" Jackie waved before she ran in Mihawk's direction.

Lela let out a small chuckle as she looked down, "It's not like I'll be going anywhere soon… Please be safe…"

Jackie ran blindly before she stopped herself for her stupidity. She asked the trees which way Mihawk went and they showed her the direction. Thanking them, she left and stopped when she reached the battleground. She found herself watching Mihawk and a large red lizard, the Flametongue, fight. The Flametongue clawed at Mihawk who parried the large blow with his saber and countered by kicking the lizard in the chin. It flew back and crashed into trees.

The Flametongue got up and roared before charging at Mihawk. Mihawk leaped out of its path sending it crashing to the trees again. The lizard roared in angry once again and turned around. Filled with rage, it charged blindly at Mihawk with its fangs bared.

Mihawk was indifferent to the large lizard and stood there. Jackie held her breath. In a split second, with Jackie's exhale, the Flametongue laid slain on the ground. Mihawk was standing on it with his bloody saber. The same image Jackie saw the first time she met him.

"He is a _monster_…" Jackie whispered to herself as she walked up to Mihawk.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Lela." He gazed down at Jackie. She flinched from his gaze but stood her ground.

"I was just… worried. I didn't know you were…"

"Like a _monster_?" He recalled her whisper, "I heard you."

"No, I didn't mean that. I didn't know you were this strong. Captain Fargo was correct to send you with us." Jackie justified.

"I volunteered." Mihawk jumped down from the lizard to wipe its blood on its scales.

"You _volunteered_?" She repeated, disbelieving him.

He ignored her and sheathed his saber. "We should be returning to Lady Lela." He started walking back the direction they came. Jackie glared at him, but slowly turned around to see the dead Flametongue. She suddenly recalled the tree's warning, "_Beware, they travel in pairs."_

"LOOK OUT!" It was too late. Another Flametongue jumped out from the dense trees and slashed Mihawk's back as its first attack before retreating to a distance. This Flametonuge was almost half the size as slain one. Unlike the other one, this one was more agile and stealthier. Jackie watched in horror as the lizard repeatedly attacked Mihawk who parried each strike.

The smaller Flametongue grew frustrated and furious. It changed its target and rushed at Jackie. Jackie's legs froze in place. It came at her, she knew that, but her legs refused to obey. Suddenly she was knocked down and Mihawk stood over her. The lizard bit Mihawk across the chest. As he swung his sword, the lizard released its grip and leaped back.

He fell onto one knee, but kept a firm grip on his saber. "Shit." He waited for the lizard to attack again, and he slashed at the Flametongue. However, the lizard tumbled in mid air and struck Mihawk with its tail. At the end of the tail, there was a small stinger filled with poison.

Jackie watched in fear. Something came over her. She ran toward Mihawk and stood between him and the lizard. The Flametongue hissed at her, but she showed fear. She slammed her hands on the ground commanding the tree roots under the Flametongue to shoot up from the ground. The lizard tried to moved, but the roots were too fast. The lizard was pierced and was killed instantly. Jackie returned the roots back to the ground before falling on the ground with her knees bent.

"We should get back. There might be more of these." Mihawk stood up and started walking in the direction of Lela as if nothing happened although; he was using his saber as a walking stick.

"Mihawk!" Jackie called out his name. He fidgeted and stopped. "You have to rest. Those gashes… You're losing blood… There's poison. I have to tend to the wound… before it gets any worse. How can you even stand…?" She felt her voice start to break and she didn't know why. "You… You can't…"

"I'll rest when we return. When it's safe, when there is no danger, I'll let you tend to my wounds. I won't trust anyone else with my health other than you. Now let's start moving."

"You mustn't move! The poison with spread faster if you do! As your Healer, I command you to stop!" Jackie demanded the swordsman. "Before you say anything, I already know it's not wise to stay here. I suggest we move far enough to not draw anymore attention to ourselves, but close enough that the poison will not spread so I can see to it."

Mihawk shook his head, "That is impossible. I must move and we must get away."

"No," Jackie glared at him, "Just… Just follow me." With the forest guiding her, she led him to a stream. Mihawk was already showing symptoms of the poison. She removed her shoes, her cloak and her sling bag. From it, she took a clean cloth and the saber away from Mihawk. Next, she took him to the bank and sat with him there. She knelt beside him with the water level at her waist. "Mihawk, I'm going to wash your wounds. Don't, what ever you do, don't fall asleep." She told him gently. He nodded.

Slowly, she removed his shirt and threw it on the higher bank. She gently wiped down his back, but as she did, he started to tilt forward. Jackie moved quickly in front of him to support his weight with her body. She couldn't help but flush. "Mihawk, talk to me. You have to stay awake." She whispered ignoring their closeness.

"What should I say?" he replied in a daze.

"Anything. Tell me… tell about your family." Jackie rested his head on the nook of her neck so she could see his back. She let out a sigh of relief when the gashes were not very deep. She continued to wash the wounds as Mihawk spoke about his family, still in a dazed state.

"My mother died when I was young. My father took care of me. He was the greatest blacksmith in the world. The swords, sabers, and katanas he made were one-of-a-kind. Because I grew up with swords, he taught me how to use them. When I was seven, I left home to pursuit my dream. I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world. It's was also my father's dream, and now it's mine."

"What's your father's name?" Jackie asked as she leaned her head closer to his shoulder to see the poisonous wound.

Mihawk whispered in her ear, "Karel Mihawk." Then, he kissed her cheek. Jackie's eyes widen as she turn to see Mihawk. His eyes were glazed over and gave her a half smile. "You're beautiful and truly amazing."

Jackie laughed to cover her surprise as she helped him up, "You're thinking irrationally because of the poison. Come to shore and lie on my cloak so I can inject the anti-venom." Her face was bright red as she dug through her bag to find a small red vial, a syringe, and needle. "My grandmother came here when I saw younger. She told me about the Flametonuge and its venom. She said with this anti-venom we created from the poison in its stinger, we can cure almost every other poison in the East Blue. Hopefully, the whole world too." With the syringe, Jackie injected Mihawk's shoulder with the anti-venom. Next she bandaged his back with clean bandages from her sling bag.

Once she was finished, she prompted Mihawk next to a tree and tucked her cloak on him. "Rest now, you deserve it." Jackie smiled down as his sleeping form. She knelt down and brushed his bangs from covering his eyes before cleaning up the area. She washed the blood from Mihawk's black shirt, but it was unsalvageable. The shirt was torn and unusable. Leaving it to dry on a branch, Jackie went back to retrieve Lela.

Lela practically jumped off the tree trunk when Jackie brought her down. "I thought you were going to leave me up there!" She shouted at Jackie, "What were you two doing?_ By yourselves…"_ An eyebrow rose. Jackie groaned, but said nothing as she brought down the three sacks of food and Mihawk's coat. "What? Come on, tell me."

"Mihawk was poisoned, but he is going to be okay. I had to give him the anti-venom as soon as possible. We should hurry and join him. I left him alone near the river bank, but he should be fine. I want to get the herbs and plants for your medicine so you can stop using the alternative."

"Yes, but this alternative is working. I haven't coughed in hours or have labored breathing."

"There's a side effect to the medicine if it's long time use…"

"Go on…" Lela persuaded, "Tell me. I'm your patient."

"There's a plant ingredient that causes your heart to beat faster so the blood with flow is quicker and you have more energy. However, if you take too much, your heart cannot take on the labor and will ultimately stop. I should've told you this before, but Shyama was three days away. It wouldn't have matter, but now, we have to wait here for three days. Are you mad at me, Lela?"

"No," She replied with a smile, "Not at all. I'm still living and… I know you won't give up on me… But… But, when my time comes, you have to let me go."

"…" Jackie continued walking toward the stream. She replied a few moments later, "Yes, of course. I will."

Upon arriving at the site, Jackie made a small fire to keep Lela warm before leaving her in charge of Mihawk. "I have to leave again, but you'll safe here. If he wakes up, keep him from moving. The anti-venom has to take effect."

"I know," Lela laughed, "It's not like I haven't been in this situation before." Jackie smiled before leaving Lela again.

"_Please warn me if anything comes my way,"_ Jackie smiled at the trees. They replied with a yes. She causally walked through the forest to certain areas to search for herbs and ingredients for Lela's solution. There was nothing to worry about since she was alone. The trees would hid and protect her from attackers and predictors.

After gathering herbs and ingredients, Jackie journey back to the two Flametongues. She thought for a few moments before walking up to one from behind to its tail.

Before she could reach for the sting, a voice asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She turned quickly to see Mihawk leaning on a tree for support. A scowl appeared on her face, "What are you doing up? You should be resting! Where's Lela? You should be watching her. Why won't you listen to my commands?"

"You were gone for so long, we were bored. We traveled up the stream and found a waterfall. She's there now, taking a bath. I came to look for you incase you returned to the campsite and didn't find us. We moved the campsite closer to the waterfall."

"Oh… ok."

"Besides," He added, "You don't listen to my commands. Why should I listen to yours?"

"WHAT?" She demanded, "My commands are from a healer's point of view! I tell you to do things for your benefit."

"So do my commands. First I told you to stay in the dungeon so you wouldn't get hurt. You were lucky you didn't get captured, but Lela did. Next, I told you to stay with Lela when the giant Lizard attacked. If you did, I wouldn't have been bitten and poisoned."

Jackie averted her gaze and turn around to the Flametongue's stinger. She examined it as she told Mihawk slowly, "I need to draw the poison from this and make more anti-venom. This might take a while. Go back and see if Lela needs anything. I can take care of myself… although; the trees didn't inform me of your presence."

"I promised Lela I would return with you." Mihawk replied. "And I'm fully aware you can defend yourself with the trees around you." He looked at the smaller of the two lizards, "If I've known you could do this, I wouldn't have come."

"Alas you did." Jackie commented with a small smile. "I'm glad." She added to herself. Using a method her grandmother taught her, Jackie removed poison from the stinger and stored it in a vial with another solution. Jackie combined the liquids together to from the anti-venom. "This should last me a while," she grinned as she lightly shook the vial.

"Let's head back." Mihawk said as he turned around to lead the way. Jackie placed the vial back in her sling bag and followed him. Mihawk, from her observations, was recovering with abnormal speed. What normally took a week, only took him a few hours. But she would need a closer observation to verify her hypothesis.

They reached the new camp site to find a fire going. The timing was excellent also since nightfall came as Jackie and Mihawk were traveling.

They had dinner, and afterward Jackie said to them, "Both of you rest. I'm going to stay up and mix Lela's medicine before I sleep. Lela will need it tomorrow morning. Also, tomorrow morning, I'm going to give you a tablet to help built up your immune system." She informed Mihawk.

Lela didn't disagree and took out the only sleeping bag from their sack. Mihawk and Jackie, with protest from Lela, forced her to take it. Mihawk justified he didn't need it and leaned against a tree. Lela laughed as she heard him snore after a few minutes.

She climbed in the sleeping bag. "Jackie, what do you think of Mihawk?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Jackie started boiling water, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Lela smirked. "Tell me what you think of him. Do you think he's hot or cute or, anything."

Jackie laughed, "Why do you want to know? If you like him, I'm not going to stop you."

"It's not _I_ who seems to like him, but it's seems to be _someone else_. If this _person_ likes him, I won't stop _her_. Maybe, give them some time alone together."

"That's funny. He's an annoying bastard." Jackie scoffed, but added with a smile, "He's right about some things though and he does care about us. While he was poisoned, he told me he volunteered to be with us."

"AHA!" Lela quickly silenced herself with her hand, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud. I don't know, but he seems to be, I don't know, attracted to you."

"No," Jackie shook her head, "He is just like Shanks. They're friends and they're pirates. You should think about it. Captain Fargo treats women with respect also. It would be likely that they learned the same from him. You hear the rumors. A sailor or pirate has a girl on every island. They might also. I assume that Mihawk has one."

Lela watched Jackie take the water pot out of the fire, "If you say so, Jackie. But, Mihawk is different. I just feel it so. I think you do to, but it's not my say in this. I thought I saw a spark or something, but it's probably me, thinking too much. Good night, Jackie."

"Good night, Lela. Sleep well."

Jackie quietly created Lela's medicine. From the first step to the final step, Mihawk watched in silence. He was awake the whole time, from when he leaned against the tree to when Lela fell asleep. He watched Jackie pour the medicine into a flask and placed on the ground beside Lela's sleeping form. Jackie stretched before looking down at herself.

She sighed, "I need a bath… The waterfall is…" She looked up in the direction of the waterfall before heading in the direction.

Mihawk sat there, fighting the urge to follow her. He wanted to know she was safe, not to see her bathe. The whole forest was her eyes and ears. Knowing that fact, he decided not to follow. He had no right over Jackie, but then, the trees didn't warn her when he found her with the Flametongues. Mihawk rolled his eyes and stayed in place. If she didn't come back, he would go.

Moments passed, the fire started to die out, and the air grew cold. The dim light from the fire showed a figure walking back. Jackie mumbled to herself. When she saw the fire, she cursed and went to start it again. Mihawk chuckled when he hear her but keep still.

Jackie looked at him with caution, but then at Lela, who was shaking. Taking her cloak, Jackie draped it on to Lela. However, Jackie's hair was wet and she was only wearing a tank top and a tiered skirt. She cursed again when she ringed her wet hair. She went to sit by the fire and used the heat to dry her hair and to keep warm.

In a few minutes, the fire started to die again, but this time, Jackie didn't feed it more wood. She yawned as she threw dirt onto the fire. "Hopeless." She commented to herself. Miahwk saw her leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. He watched her for a few minutes. She groaned and rubbed her bear arms to keep warm.

Mihawk sighed and went to her tree. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist and laid her head on his chest. His arm went around her shoulder and pulled her under his coat. She snuggled against him, which surprised him. _She must be too tried to complain, he thought, just wait till morning._

Jackie woke up the next morning feeling comfortable and warm. She was sleeping on something soft, but as she thought, she remembered going to sleep against a tree. Her eyes opened wide to see a horizontal view of the world. She sat up to find herself on the sleeping bag with Mihawk's coat draped over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake." Lela looked at her with a wide smile from across the way. "Did you have a good night sleep? Mihawk said you stayed up really late and that I should not wake you."

"Stop smiling and drink your medicine." Jackie commanded. "I didn't do anything with him, AH! Get your mind out of the gutter."

Lela laughed, "You know me better than that. Thank you for the cloak. Mihawk gave you his coat because it was cold last night. But you knew that since I found your cloak on me."

"Of course," Jackie replied as she tried to recall last night. She knew that she was asleep and that's probably when Mihawk gave her the coat, but what was her pillow. It wasn't as hard as the tree bark or ground.

"What are we going to do today and the next few days? I hope we don't run into monsters again."

"Where's Mihawk?" Jackie looked around for the swordsman.

"He said he's going to train."

"TRAIN?" Jackie shot up, "He's injury and he wants to train. Where the hell is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind." She balled her hand into a fist.

"Whoa, Jackie." Lela stood up, "He brings the worst out of you. You have to calm down because he's down at the waterfall." She added with a smirk. "Go." Lela kept her laugher bottled until Jackie was out of sight. It was humorous to see them together, bickering and fighting.

Mihawk would take good care of Jackie. While Jackie was sleeping, they had a discussion. Mihawk agreed to take care of Jackie after Lela's death, if it happened on the island. Lela took out a piece of parchment and a quill pen and ink from Jackie's sling bag. She began to write a letter to her dear friend.

Grumbling, Jackie walked to the waterfall. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Mihawk. She stared in disbelief. Mihawk was sitting under the waterfall. The water was falling down at a high velocity and with powerful force; Jackie could tell from the sound. However, Mihawk sat there like it was nothing but small rain drops, a sprinkle shower.

"Training…" Jackie whispered as she sat down and watched. "…to be the world greatest swordsman."

After Mihawk came out from under the waterfall, he was surprised to see Jackie waiting for him. Of course, the expression on her face explained why she was there. She scowled at him for disobeying her orders, again, and for getting the bandages wet and ruined.

Jackie, Lela, and Mihawk spend the next day in peace. Lela was taking her medicine and so was Mihawk. The night before the third day, Jackie told him that she would take off the bandages and apply some ointment to reduce the scaring. He only agreed to it after she said she would not tell any one about the Flametongue's attacks. Jackie didn't care as long as she could tend to his injuries.

On the third day, they went to the shore and waited for the _Eclipse_. The ship arrived in the afternoon. Captain Fargo greeted them with a smile as they boarded the _Eclipse_. He chuckled when he saw Mihawk bandaged.

"You have to work more, Mihawk," He preached, "If you want to be the greatest, a few animals should be no problem. Meet me in the gallery."

"Yes, captain," Mihawk bowed his head. He shot Jackie a look; she knew to keep her month shut. He turned to head toward the gallery.

"Lady Lela, you looked astonishing. Has the trip rejuvenated you?"

"It has my captain, but I would like to return home. Are the _things_ taken cared of?"

"I always keep my word. They left the island, but we had a skirmish. We will arrival in two days. Lady Jacqueline, please tend to men in the sick bay."

Jackie faced Lela in confusion, but returned to face the pirate captain, "I shall go immediately."

When she arrived in the sick bay, she found Shanks and Ben playing card; they had bandages wrapped over their faces. Shanks' was located over his eye and Ben's was on his cheek.

"Hey, Jackie!" Shanks set down his cards, "Do you want to join us?"

"Shanks, just because she joins, doesn't mean I 'm going to give back your beli." Ben stated.

"I'm not losing!" Shanks shot back.

Jackie rushed to him and lightly touched his face, then Ben's. "What happened to you?"

"A little skirmish. Nothing to worry about; it's only a scratch."

"You must let me see it. I'll apply some ointment to reduce the scaring."

Shanks grabbed her wrist, "I told you I'm planning to leave Captain Fargo to start my own pirate crew. Fargo gave me an assignment in which I received this scar. It's a memento, this injury. I don't need your ointment. Ben's too."

"Umm, alright. I still have to check for infection. Who dressed this?"

"I did of course. I watched you and mimicked what you did." Shanks smiled, "We'll be fine. Your other patients need you."

In the next few hours, Jackie saw to the mass of injuries afflicted by the "skirmish". Almost everyone has one, but it was only minor injuries. Some needed stitches, some needed her ointment, and other just needed bed rest. Cook came to visit her, and informed her about the broth. She congratulated him on making his own and feeding it to the injured and sick. Once everyone was seen, Jackie went to check up on Lela. She found her in their cabin. Captain Fargo gave Lela and Jackie a cabin to them since Lela was no longer sick, and his crew needed the bed in the sick bay.

Jackie went in search of Mihawk, but ran into Raz, alone in the hall way.

"Hello, Jackie." He smirked.

"Um, hello." She replied, "Excuse me, but do you know where Mihawk is?"

"Hmmm," He stepped closer to her, "What do you want him for?" She backed away from him until she was pressed against the wall. "If your looking for a real man to keep you company, I'm right here."

"Eh…" Jackie side stepped but, she found herself between his arms. "Excuse me, but I need to find Mihawk."

"Raz." Jackie turned her head to see a wondrous sight. "Let her go." Raz raised his arm to free Jackie from his arm cage. Jackie rushed to Mihawk's side.

"We were just talking. I wasn't going to do anything." Raz rolled his eyes and walked away toward his cabin. "You overreact too much. She's our doctor. If I need her, it'll be for medical reasons."

"Are you alright?" Mihawk asked her. Jackie nodded. "I never liked Raz. One of these days, I'll find a way to get rid of him. I'll show you to my cabin so tomorrow night; you can wait for me there."

They walked down the hall way toward the stern. After passing a few doors, they stopped in front of a cabin, Mihawk opened the door to let her in. "Wow," Jackie commented, "You have a room to yourself."

"Of course," Mihawk smirked, "I'm the first mate. I have some advantages over the others."

"Of course," Jackie chuckled. "Now… we should sit down. You sit on the bed and take off the coat or we can do this standing…"

"Which ever is better for you?" Mihawk replied as he took off his coat.

Jackie thought for a moment and decided to remove the bandages standing. She placed the soiled bandaged in trash and examined his wounds. "Your wounds are healing nicely. With this ointment, the scars will be less visible and then you can go around shirtless." Jackie intentionally coughed, praying he didn't interrupt her wrong, "Ah… Lie on the bed. It'll be easier for me to apply."

Mihawk lay on the bed and Jackie squeezed the ointment on to her hand before applying it to Mihawk's skin. As Jackie massaged his back, her face grew red. She suddenly noticed she was straddled on his back. She subconsciously climbed onto the bed without knowing it, and now, she was on him. She jumped off him and hurried to her bag to retrieve the new bandages. Mihawk sat on the edge of the bed so Jackie could dress him.

"Seeing that you recovered so rapidly, tomorrow night, we won't need new bandages. " Jackie informed him when she finished. Mihawk turned around.

"Thank you, Jackie." It was strange to hear her name come from his lips. Jackie couldn't find the correct words to describe it, but she came out of her thoughts when she felt the back of his hand caress her cheek.

"It's no problem!" Jackie quickly jumped off the bed, "I'll leave you to your duties or your rest. Yes, you should rest. Haha…" She stumbled for words as she rushed out of his room, "Good night, Mihawk!"

The next day, Jackie was too busy to think about last night. Her excitement about leaving the _Eclipse_ made everything seem rose-colored. The whole day, she made sure that the injured and sick were taken cared of. She taught Cook how to tend care of her patients.

Shanks, Ben, and Lela played cards in the sick bay. Jackie watched and laughed when Lela won the pot in the final match. Afterward, she joined them. The four sat around a small table for hour and hours, playing various card games.

"Whoa," Shanks looked up from his card at the port holes in the walls, "It's already night. I guess we can call it a day." He turned his gaze to Lela, "Tomorrow, we'll reach Shyama and you'll be home."

Lela smiled, "Yes, and then I can finally rest. I'll see you back in the cabin Jackie. I'm going to sleep. I've been gambling the whole day! It can take a lot out of a person."

"You've been winning." Shanks added, "So stop complaining."

With a yawn, she replied, "You can have it. It wasn't mine to begin with. Good night Jackie, Ben, and you, person-who-always-loses."

"I DON'T ALWAYS LOSE!" Shanks wined. "I won… two matches today."

"Yeah, out of, what, one hundred? One fifty?" Ben laughed.

"No, we didn't play _that_ much. You're supposed to be on my side too! Ben!"

"You guys handle this, yourselves." Jackie folded, "I need to go to Mihawk's cabin. He's expecting me. Good night and don't play all night long. It's not good for your biological clock."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind…" Jackie took her sling bag and headed up stairs to Mihawk's cabin. He was waiting for her. She did the same routine as yesterday, but this time, she made sure she didn't climb onto the bed. "That should do it. I'll leave this with you so you can ask someone to apply it on your back. You should stop no less than a week or until it runs out. It's your choice."

"Thanks." Mihawk replied bluntly. "Tomorrow, we'll land on Shyama and you'll be leaving us. You can al—, no, never mind. Good night. I'll see you off tomorrow."

"Good night," Jackie replied with a smile as she left his cabin.

She returned to her cabin to find Lela already asleep. A smile was on her face as she slept peacefully. Jackie smiled and joined her friend in slumber. Tomorrow, they would be home, in their own beds.

"LAND HO!" Someone called as bells began to ring. Jackie groaned as she sat up in bed. They didn't ring bells when they reached Ember Isle, but why now. She got out of bed and left her cabin to journey onto the deck. It was earlier in the morning because the sun was barely over the horizon. The air was damp from the cold night and fog surrounded the ship. A smile crept onto her face when she saw a black shape of land directly ahead of the ship.

She was overwhelmed with joy and rushed back to her cabin to wake Lela. "Lela!" She opened the cabin door to see Lela still in bed. "Lela! Wake up, we have arrived at Shyama! We're home!" Jackie laughed, "Sleepyhead." She went over to shake Lela, but something was wrong.

"Lela?" Jackie gazed down at her friend. She turned Lela over so she was on her back. Jackie touched Lela's face to find it cold. Next, she grabbed Lela's wrist to find a pulse, but found a letter instead. Worrying, Jackie pulled the covers off of Lela and placed her ear over her heart to find a heartbeat. Her eyes widen. Nothing. There was no beat.

"No. No. NO…" Jackie held her friend's hand, "Lela… You can't… Not now! Not when we're back home! Lela!" Her eyes filled up with tears and she cried into Lela's bed covers.

"Jackie, what's the matter?" Shanks came in to find Jackie crying.

"She's… she's gone…" Jackie cried, "Dead..." Shanks went to Jackie's side and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow... such bad timing…" Shanks whispered to himself, but Jackie heard him.

"W-why? What is it?"

"..." Shanks looked down at Jackie, but then averted his gaze. "It pains me to tell you… It's…"

"What's going on here? I heard crying." Raz leaned in the door way. "Did you tell her that the Axe-Men pirates raided Shyama? There's nothing left of the town."

"DAMN IT, RAZ," Shanks cursed, "YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT FOR A MOMENT WITHOUT OFFENDING JACKIE!"

Jackie gasped and turned away from Shanks. "W-w-what?" She fell back on her bed and cried. She refused Shanks' touch, refused his words, and refused everything. She shook her head back and forth as she cried into the pillow she grabbed for comfort.

* * *

An: Yes, it's over now. It's finally over. See why I had to cut it in half? It's so long. 

Come on, review. Review for Jackie's sake. Yes, so she can be happy and me also.

For the next two week, I'm busy, very busy. Therefore I cannot work on the next chapter where, I might have to censor some parts, but then… this is rated M.

Oh, extra credit to the person who knows what "Axe-Men" alludes to. Lol. I, of course, made it up. (Hint: not One Piece related) This credit will be added to the pop quiz in the next chapter for a spoiler, unless you don't want to the little spoiler.

Thanks for the reviews! **Thomas Drovin**: Thanks haha. (happy face that ffnet does not let me draw.) lol. ; **Fireismyspecialty**: Thanks!; **Lady Zoro**: I know, I know… but this chapter does have a little bit. Don't hurt me! (cowers); **Piccylo:** Thanks for reading! I'll make a note about the white gold. Thanks!


	7. Sakura Island

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die, and I believe everything in this story is not real in the series. It's all a fabrication of my imagination. (e.x. Karel is Mihawk's father.)

AN: I'm sorry for the month delay. I had testing, APs, and hundreds of projects. I looked at the date and I couldn't forgive myself if I made you guys wait any longer. Here's the next chapter. It's not where I want it to end, but it's a decent ending to this chapter.

ENJOY! And forgive me for errors (again).

* * *

Chapter 7 – Sakura Island 

Dead. She was dead. Jackie sat in front of the grave motionless like a statue. Shanks and Mihawk stood in the back near the brunt walls of the mansion; they surveyed the ashes of the once glorious home. Ben sat near Jackie resting his rifle on his arm. Earlier, Captain Fargo gave his word that they would not sail without her. He made Mihawk, Shanks, and Ben help her with the funereal. Jackie knew subconsciously in her heart Lela would want to be buried near her home where her family lay. The four left the _Eclipse_ before noon and now it was midday.

"Jackie," Ben shot up from his seat and watched her walk toward the ruins of the mansion. He watched in silence as she transverse over the ashy ground, passed Shanks and Mihawk. She stopped and turned to look at one of the remaining walls of the building.

"That mark. T-tell me whom it belongs to." She asked; her voice trembled as she spoke.

The three men glanced at each other before Shanks answered, "Axe-Men pirates. It's their mark."

She stared at the mark in silence. Finally after a few moments, she turned away and went back to Lela's grave. Shanks and Ben followed her leaving Mihawk in the ruins. Mihawk turned his gaze from Jackie toward the wall. The large skull on crossed axes with an eye patch lay there, grinning back at him. As he turned away, he heard a small crack. He returned his gaze to the wall to see it crumbling apart. The mark broke in half as a large green vine pierced through the torched stone walls.

Jackie claps her hands together as she knelt down on Lela's grave. Saying a prayer, she finished her good-byes. She stood up and turned around to Shanks and Ben. "What is to become of me now?" questioned Jackie as she solemnly gazed around her.

"I'm sure the captain has something already planned," Ben replied. "Let's return to the ship."

Days passed as Jackie stayed and sulked in her room. She seldom came out unless it was for air, food, or her job as healer. Every once in a while, Shanks or Ben came to visit her. However, Mihawk never did.

Once, she saw him on deck, but as soon as he saw her, he disappeared under the companionway. Her smile appeared and faded as he left, and then her face frowned in angry when Raz come up to her. He would always ask for her forgiveness, but she would not give it to him which caused him to insult her in frustration. Raz had a short temper, everyone knew that.

During the time that passed, the captain felt Jackie's anguish. He could relate, but sometimes it annoyed him. The air around her was dim and filled with sorrow. One day, during the time that passed, he announced to his crew, "We're going to visit Sakura Island! Got that everyone? Everyone, full speed ahead."

Cheer and woops came from the crew as they knew what that meant. Sakura Island was a party island. It had everything a person might want. Because of that, there was always a celebration year around.

On the arrival of Sakura Island, Mihawk came into Jackie's cabin seeking her company. He found her sitting on her bed staring at the other bed where Lela slept and died. On the small table between them, Lela's letter lay there unopened.

Jackie's hallow eyes shifted from the bed to Mihawk, "What do you want?"

"Come with me to the Sakura Festival." He replied bluntly.

"No thanks."

"It's not a request." Mihawk announced, "It's a command from a higher officer… and a concern friend."

Jackie scoffed, "A friend? Where were you these passed days?"

Mihawk avoided the question, "If you don't come willingly, I will be prompted to use force. It'll do you some good to visit the island. Please. I defend my position with the three facts. You need a bath." Jackie scoffed. "You need new clothes."

She rolled her eyes, "and?"

"There's a Garden Show." Jackie thought for a moment. She did miss the trees. With a sigh, she agreed to go.

"Where are Shanks and Ben?" Jackie asked at they left the _Eclipse_ and entered the town.

"They left early with the crew. You and I are the last ones off."

She stopped in awe at the entrance. A large smile came to her face when she saw the cherry blossom tress line down the main street. She ran down and gazed in wonder at the floral shops and the many different flowers such as roses, lilies, orchids, daisies, forget-me-nots, fuchsia, columbine, baby's breath, and a host of a hundred thousand others.

Suddenly a man asked her, "Shouldn't you be in the fields?" Then it hit her like a splash of icy cold water. People were gawking at her. She heard snickers from ladies and girls passing by and laughs from men and boys. Jackie's face flushed as she looked down at herself. She knew she was a mess. She wore the same clothes from since she left Shyama the first time. Her peasant top was caked with dirt and dried blood, although you couldn't tell the difference, and her brown skirt was severely torn at the hems. Her white sandals were grey.

Mihawk walked behind and escorted her from the street to a small shop. "First we get new clothes, then we'll find a bath house."

Jackie protested, "I have no money and what if the clothes are expensive…" She looked at something on the rack, "Okay, it is expensive. I—"

"It's okay," Mihawk cut her off. "I'll pay for everything. Today is all about you." Jackie flushed as she looked away. "This is how I'll thank you for saving my life on Ember Island." He added quickly.

"Oh…" She thought, _this is thanking me, not because he… that's an absurd idea. He's a pirate…_ "Thank. I won't waste your money on extravagant clothes then…"

"Today is all about you," he repeated. "It doesn't matter how much beli I spend." He added in a whisper, "You forget, I'm a pirate. Now go before we waste the whole day. I'll wait here for you."

Before Jackie could leave, a sale woman came up to them. With a smile, she asked, "Do you need any assistance?"

"Ah, yes," Mihawk smirked, "My friend here need a change in wardrobe. As you can see, something new is needed." Jackie flushed as the woman laughed. "Money is not a factor."

"Why, aren't we a special girl? Come with me. We'll dazzle your boyfriend." The woman grabbed her hand.

Mihawk stiffen as Jackie's face grew red hot. "He's not my boyfriend." She told the woman when she was rummaging through the clothes rack. The woman replied with a laugh as she pulled out a white baby doll dress.

"No." Jackie flatly stated. "I need to move freely and discretely… around a group of men. I don't want to give them the wrong impression."

"Hmm… what is your job on, what I will presume a ship?"

"I'm the healer. I tend to the sick and the wounded. I prefer a two piece… I also need a change of undergarments and shoes, if you have any."

"I have everything. Just tell me what you need. We shall find something that fits you as well as dazzle your boyfriend — I mean companion."

In a lot of thirty minutes, the woman found suitable attire for Jackie. Simplicity with a was the theme: a pale green tank top and a long kaki skirt with a stripe of light green trailed down the center, brown slippers, and a tan headband.

The woman sighed, "We won't impress him with this, but at least you have what you like. I hope you shower before you wear those clothes. It would've been better if you bathe before coming here. If you did, we could've tried on the clothes to see it they fit. One sec, let me get a bag." She went away for a few moments and came back. A smirk appeared on her face as she handed Jackie a bag. "Your undergarments are in there also. Tell you companion to come pay the dues."

Jackie went to Mihawk and told him what the woman wanted. Mihawk obliged and went in to pay. When he came back, he asked Jackie, "Do you have everything you wanted?"

"Yes," Jackie nodded shifting the bag close securely in her arms.

"Alright. The woman told me that you can come back to exchange the clothes if you don't like it. Free of charge and you can keep the clothes you have in the bag."

"That's nice of her. " She smiled, "I'll be sure to remember this island and her, if I want to come back again."

They walked to the end of the street, near to the village and out of the tourist area. The two of them enter a building to be greeted by a young beautiful woman.

"Good day," She greeted them, "Would you like to hear our bath specials? Or would… you like a total package…?" Her voice trailed as her eyes landed on Jackie. She broke out of her trance and added, "Our total package is one thousand beli which includes towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and the use of the public bath. For just a bit extra, we can get you a pirate room. Our other package is for couples."

Before she could say anymore, Mihawk said, "We'll have the total package." He handed her two bills.

"Men are to the left and women are to the right. When you reach the door, hand the employee this silver card. They will give you your towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He or she will also inform you where to go next. Enjoy your baths."

"Jackie, I'll see you in an hour, unless you need more time." Mihawk asked her.

"No, an hour is long enough. If you stay in too long, you're skin becomes pruney and it's not healthy. I'll see you out side in an hour."

Jackie left the receptionist and went toward the women's bath. She was greeted by a woman who showed Jackie were to public bath was located. The bath was fairly large for it could fit the maximum of 50 bodies, although that would not be sanitary.

Jackie found that she was alone. It was mid morning and hardly anyone bathe during the time. She took off her soiled clothes and placed them in a neat pile before submerging in the water. The water was warm and relaxing. With soap, she washed the grim and dirt away. Her battered hair was washed and cleaned with shampoo and conditioner. As she was about to get out, she noticed that she still had about forty-five minutes left. So she found a place to sit, relax, and soak. In days of chaos, she finally had time to herself.

She leaned back and stretched her arms. While doing so, she found she was sitting next to a giant tree. _"So, this is a natural hot spring. Wow."_

"_Yes, it is. Before the humans came, this hot spring was here."_ The tree replied.

"_Oh, has it?"_

"_Yes. On my other side is the men's bath. They're talking about someone. A girl named Jacqueline, which I may presume is you."_

"_They are?" _Jackie sat up and leaned against the tree_, "Let me hear."_

"_Eaves dropping is wrong, but they are saying the most interesting things, considering you are a female among males."_

Jackie concentrated on the tree and focus her energy on its vibrations to hear the sound coming from the other side. Although the voices were distorted, it was clear that one was Mihawk but not the other.

"You've got to tell her!"

There was a scoff. "What am I going to say? I can't tell her."

"Of course you can! What are you so afraid of?" There was silence and then, "Oh… Well, sorry, Mihawk. You'll never know unless you find the truth."

"And what am I going to do if she feels the same way? I can't just marry her and live some faux life. You know how my father is."

"Ah, Admiral Karel Mihawk. Who gives a damn what he thinks. It's your life. You left him when you were seven to become a pirate. That was against his wishes, but you did it anyway."

"Yes, but he is still my father and I respect him, I honor what he taught me. It's my morals that keep me separate from the rest of those low-life weaklings. I left to become the worlds greatest swordsman, nothing will change that."

"When I leave, come with me and then you can leave when ever you want. You can even bring Jackie too. If she wants to come along, this is a likely yes. After you tell her you _love_ of course. Then she'll be all over you. OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Don't talk about Jackie if she was like any other ordinary woman. She's different, that's what makes her special."

"Man, you got it bad. Even I don't talk like this about women."

"You haven't met the right one yet."

"Would you care to tell me when this all began?"

"You know when we were children and that poker match."

A string of laugher.

A sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Wipe that smile off your face; it's time to meet her outside."

"Oh shit," Jackie cursed as she jumped out of the water to get dress.

"_You're welcome."_ The tree said angrily.

"_Oh, thank you. Sorry."_ She apologized.

In a few seconds, she toweled herself dry and rung the water out of her hair. Then, she dug into the bag to get her undergarments. As she did, she gasped in horror. Instead of the clothes she picked, there laid another set of attire.

"This is what she meant…" Jackie sighed. She surveyed the clothes with her torn old ones. Those belonged in the trash, and Mihawk would wonder why she wore her old clothes… but how was she going to explain this? In a groan, she donned her new clothes.

Instead of the simple top and skirt she wanted, she now wore a silk dress. It was sleeveless with a low scoop-shape neck line and the hem stop inches above her knees. It had a three layers, the bottom slip was a solid cream orange with a two tiered over lapping transparent orange silk slips with flower prints. The old clothes went thrown in the bag and then in the trash.

Jackie attempted to dry her hair even further with the towel before throwing it into the soiled laundry basket. Finishing the ensemble off with her hair band, she left the bath room to face Mihawk and explain about the clothes.

She came out to the receptionist's office to see no one, so she exited the building. As she looked around for Mihawk, she heard a voice behind her.

"WHOA! Whoa… Is that…" Jackie turned around to see Shanks turned to Mihawk while pointing at her. Mihawk's jaw dropped, but he quickly regained his composure. "Dang, Mihawk. What were you actually doing at that store?"

The two men, after the bath, were free of grim and dirt. They wore their clothes loosely to air dry. Jackie flushed when she saw that Mihawk's shirt exposed his chest.

"You look like nice…" Mihawk said to Jackie, completely disregarding Shanks' question.

Shanks corrected, "She looks hot is what you mean. That's what his means, Jackie." Shanks turned to her, "What prompted you to choose to buy this outfit?"

"I didn't!" She sighed, "That lady wanted me to 'dazzle' my boyfri—, er, Mihawk. I believe she switched my clothes when I wasn't looking. STOP STAREING!" She pulled down the hem of her dress to cover more of her legs.

"Sorry! I can't help it." Shanks winked, "Aren't you going to shout at Mihawk too?"

"You too!" Jackie snapped. "Stop it both of you."

"What's the matter? You look absolutely amazing. You got a nice body too. You shouldn't cover it up all the time." Shanks told her.

She replied after a moment of thought, "I can't wear this on the ship. You know that."

"Of course," Mihawk agreed, finally speaking, "We should get the other set of clothes before we leave today. I hear there's a special garden show today… If we go now, we will make it, but if we go and get your clothes, the show will end."

"The garden show?" Jackie looked down at herself. After a moment, she replied cheerfully, "Let's go to the garden show!"

"Alright!" Shanks grinned, but then frowned, "Oh, shoot. I have to go met Ben. I'll see you back at the ship, Mihawk, Jackie. Enjoy yourselves." He left with a smirk planted on his face.

Jackie and Mihawk stood in silence before Mihawk finally moved, "The garden show is this way." They walked in awkward silence until they reached a large iron gate. On the archway, it said, 'Annul Garden Show.'

* * *

AN: It seems no one knows what "Axe-Men" refers to. That's okay because, now that I think about it, it's so stupid. Here's another hint: The date's getting closer to the last stand. (I'm practically handing it to you on a platter!) 

There will be no quiz too, because I also think its stupid, and no one participates expect a few. Thanks!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to everyone and: **Demoncat5, Thomas Drovin, Lady Zoro, MLKlim, Bear, Ikaru Sentinal, Bear Hunter** (are you related to bear?), **Nehszriah, SkieLoon**, and **Goldfish 4eva.**


	8. The Proposal

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die. This is a warning, so don't be surprise. (e.x. Karel is Mihawk's father.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

An: Enjoy this chapter. After next week, after finals, its summer! And then… summer school…

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Proposal 

"_The garden show?" Jackie looked down at herself. After a moment, she replied cheerfully, "Let's go to the garden show!" _

"_Alright!" Shanks grinned, but then frowned, "Oh, shoot. I have to go met Ben. I'll see you back at the ship, Mihawk, Jackie. Enjoy yourselves." He left with a smirk planted on his face._

_Jackie and Mihawk stood in silence before Mihawk finally moved, "The garden show is this way." They walked in awkward silence until they reached a large iron gate. On the archway, it said, 'Annul Garden Show.'_

The show was basically a walkthrough show. People walked around the confided area to gaze at the exotic plants and trees. Surprisingly, Jackie spent almost an hour talking, observing, and touching the flora. Mihawk watched in silence, but commented every once in a while.

As Jackie was examining a flower stand, for the plants were for sale, a man came up to greet her. "Hello there, miss. Do you see anything you like?"

"Everything here is absolutely beautiful; however, I'm not interested in purchasing."

"Then go away," Another man snarled at her, "You've been here for a whole hour and you've been doing is standing and staring."

"That's what you do in a garden, Richard." The first man replied. "You should be glad that she enjoys our garden."

"Bleh!" Richard walked around the stand to water the plants. He stopped in front of a small plant. "What's wrong with this one, Mack?"

"Hmm?" Mack leaned over the counter to see that Richard pointed to a small plant. "It's not in bloom. There's buds, but the flower isn't blooming."

"Its obvious, but why? It's been like that for months. The season is almost over for the orchids. I told you we should've thrown it out. The damn plant is so small and it need so much care. It's not even beautiful."

"You don't even know what it looks like. It could be lovely," Jackie said to them. She knelt down and picked up the orchid plant, _"Hello there, what's wrong, little one? Don't be scared."_

Jackie felt the plant jolt in surprise. In a small timid voice, it replied, _"Who are you?"_

"_I'm Jackie. What's your name?"_

"_I don't have one… No one likes me. Not even them… I'm scared…"_

"_There's no need to be afraid. When you blossom, you'll be lovelier than any other flower here. Besides, I like you."_

"_I'm too small and too weak. That's what my brothers and sisters said before they were bought. I'll never be as big as them."_

Jackie laughed, _"You're not small. You're petite and elegant. Did you know bonsai trees always want to be petite like you; that's why they need people to trim and take care of them."_ She touched the small orchid and felt a sense of pride in the tiny plant. Slowly, one of the buds opened to reveal a beautiful lavender cattleya bud.

"What the Hell…?" Richard gawked at her. "Are you some sort of botanists?"

"You can say that," Jackie replied and added after Richard gave her another look, "How much are you selling him?"

"It's worth ten thousand beli, but we'll give it to you for free." Mack replied. "Richard doesn't want it any way. You want a bag or something?"

With a smile, Jackie shook her head. "I'll hold him." She knelt down and picked up the small orchid plant, but Richard snatched from her hands causing her to gasp which caught Mihawk's undivided attention.

"No, ten thousand beli or no sale." He declared. "I took care of the damn plant for three months and she just touched it to make it bloom… I should sell it for the full price."

Jackie shook her head, "I don't have that much…"

Richard scoffed. "Good bye then." He held the plant, walked back behind the counter and disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Richard. He really loves the orchid. It just frustrates him that he can't make it bloom. Every year, there's always a flower that doesn't bloom, and he over reacts. This Garden Show is his life."

"As long as he takes care of the little orchid, I'm pleased. I wouldn't have a place to put the orchid where it could get enough sunlight. I'm glad he wants it back."

"Here," Mack leaned over the stand and plucked a giant blue peony from one of the bouquets. "This is our famous blue peonies. Only we know how to grow it. The plant cost over ten million beli, but you can have this peony for free."

Jackie smiled as she took the peony and smelled its sweet aroma. "Thank you. Mihawk, look at this. Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure…" Mihawk replied with a yawn.

"Oh," Jackie looked up at him, "You're bored, aren't you?"

"No,"

"It's fine. You can go back to the ship. I'm going to look at the orchard and then I'll go back. You don't have to stay with me. I can take care of myself." Jackie laughed, "I don't need a baby sitter."

Mihawk, instead of replying, sat down near a tree in the shade, "I'll wait here. Come back before it rains."

Jackie looked up at the sky and saw grey clouds, "Alright. It won't take that long."

Mihawk scoffed and leaned back with his eyes closed. He heard Jackie laugh as she walked away. _I'll never understand her,_ he thought. With a yawn, he decided to take a short nap.

The nap lasted long then he intended. The rain came down from the grey clouds but that did not wake him. However, he was suddenly jerked awake by… the tree? He narrowed his eyes and looked around for Jackie. Did she want to play a childish joke on him? He felt something tap his boots. As he looked down, there was a long, thin stem snaking around the ground from the orchards. The stem was tapping him franticly and stopped when he looked down.

Walking in the rain, he followed the snaking stem toward the garden. The source was the blue peony, lying on the ground, grounded in the mud. "Fuck." Mihawk cursed when he saw the blood on the ground. "Where the Hell are you?" He searched the area for any signs or footprints.

Mihawk became relieved when he found fresh prints in the mud leading out of the orchard and into the forest. However, there was only one set of footprints. "Damn it," Mihawk ran following the prints. "Hold on, I'm coming."

* * *

Jackie was thrown onto the ground. She hissed in pain when she made contact. Struggling, she sat up. Her hand and feet where tired with thick itchy ropes. Her head throbbed and when she touched the cut on her temple, she hissed again by the pungent pain. 

"What a fair fight, do you knock out every woman that can beat you in a match? Especially from behind them?"

"Not every woman is a bitch like you," the man knelt down and smirked at her, "However, I do feel bad. I thought a women like you would know how to fight. You disappoint me."

"You're an idiot, Raz. A COMPLETE MORON!" Jackie spat.

Raz only mimicked, "A complete moron! Haha!" He grabbed her up and pinned her on a nearby tree with his body. "Who's the one on top, eh?" His hands roamed her body, touching her where only lovers were allowed.

Jackie kneed him and hissed, "Hands off. Don't ever touch me again." He clutched his crotch and fell down to his knees.

"Bitch." Raz stood up once the pain was over and punched Jackie with his right. While she was recovering on the ground, he retrieved his dagger from his belt. He force fully grabbed her up and pinned her to the tree again. The dagger was pressed against her neck. His face inches away, "Ya want to try that again?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Do _you_ want to try it again?"

"I swear," Raz changed his grip on his dagger, "If I killed you now, it would a lot easier. But there's no joy unless you scream." Jackie gasped when he cut through one of the straps of her dress. "This dress isn't helping you." The hand holding the dagger roamed up and down her thigh. Unexpectedly, he nicked her thigh with the dagger and drew blood. "Oops," He laughed, and then cut her deeper.

From above, rain started falling from the tree tops.

Without warning, Raz was knocked back. He flew meters away into a tree which wrapped its tree branches around him. He, himself, was knocked unconscious. Jackie let out a sigh of relief and slowly sat on the ground. "Like I said… a complete idiot." A large tree root that erected from the ground nodded.

"Thank you," Jackie said to the tree. The root nodded again in reply. The ropes that bind her wrists and ankles came loose and felt to the ground. She rubbed her wrists before looking at the cut in her leg. She inhaled sharply as the rain water hit her face seeping and stinging her cuts.

"Mihawk…" With her remaining strength, she called out for aid from the forest to get Mihawk's attention.

Jackie woke up and found herself in a large bed. When she sat up, her hand automatically went to her temple to suppress the pain in her head, As she did, she recalled the events leading her here, in Mihawk's bed. Her face grew a hot and bright red.

The door opened and Mihawk stepped into the room with a bowl of broth. "Good, you're awake." He closed the door. "I brought you some soup. Cook wouldn't give me any solid food. If you're hungry after the soup, you can go to the kitchen and ask Cook for some real food. I have your new clothes from yesterday on the night stand. You're other clothes were torn and I threw them away. I'm sure the woman gave you everything in the bag. What else…" He placed the tray down on a table. "How are you feeling?"

With a small smile, she replied, "Just peachy." Her smile disappeared when he came and sat on the bed facing her. His hand rose to cup her cheek. Jackie flinched from the sharp pain that surged through her face.

"It's an awful bruise. Maybe I should get some ice."

"No, it's fine." Jackie laid her hand over his. "In a few hours, the pain will subside."

"I'll make Raz pay. Everything is planned out. But…" He removed his hand from her grasp and off her cheek. He turned away from her, "I need you to consent to marry me."

"But I don't love you." Jackie whispered.

"What?" Mihawk jerked his head up.

"I…" Jackie forced herself to say it again, louder this time, "I don't love you. I like you, as a friend, but only as a friend. What makes you think we should get married?"

Mihawk remained silent and Jackie waited, for what felt like years, for his reply. Finally, he laughed, "Good. You're a friend to me too. Good thing that's out in the open now. I assume you're a typical woman and planned a large white wedding with the foolish crap. Anyhow, our marriage is just based on convenience, not love and shit like that. While you were sleeping, Shanks and I created a plan."

"…go on…" Jackie narrowed her eyes as she sat straight up and listened closely.

"Ever since Raz came back from the forest, he rallied up his friends to support him. There are people on this ship that look up to him, and since you attacked him, he turned his friends against you. If you agree to marry me, I can protect you and when Shanks leaves the _Eclipse_, you can come too. Under my name, you are protected to a… extend."

"What do you mean? A certain extend?"

"Events like the one in the forest will not happen if the men know you are dedicated to only one man. They wouldn't dare do anything like that, unless they want to die a horrible malignant death."

"I have to think this through. You tell me now, of all times. I need time to think."

"It's a mutual agreement. I'll help you and you'll help me. Just say yes. Everything will be taken care of. "

"Leave Mihawk." Jackie snapped. "I have to think this through. Why are you so forcing me to answer you now? What else do you want from me? This marriage has another purpose, doesn't it?"

"N—"

She cut him off, "Don't lie to me."

Mihawk stared at her in silence; she stared back. She was the first to turn away, tense, afraid of what she saw. She heard Mihawk leave and her body relaxed. By the look on his face, she knew he was hiding something and she feared for the worst. If he did love her, things would get complicated and fast. Because she knew, she knew she did not love him. That was clear.

After a few moments, she got out of bed to get dressed. The clothes were the ones Jackie chose herself. Along with sets of undergarments and a note that relayed the lady merchant's condolences for the attack prompting Jackie to wonder how many people knew about Raz and the attack.

As she stood in her undergarments, Jackie looked over her body. The cut on her thigh was bandaged, as was the cut on her head. Her hand lightly touched her face for a few seconds before she remembered that Mihawk was waiting for her.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Jackie. Are you dressed? It's Shanks."

"One moment please." She donned her shirt and the long skirt before opening the door for Shanks. "Hello Shanks."

"Are you ready?" he asked as he grabbed her arm.

"For what?" Jackie frowned as Shanks dragged her down the hall and up the companion way on to the deck. On the deck, the pirate crew was cheering madly. Shanks led her through the crowd and toward Captain Fargo.

"Here she is! The bride-to-be!" Fargo shouted aloud to the crew in front of him. Jackie hurried and scanned the area. The crew made a circle around Mihawk and Raz, a make-shift arena. She looked farther out to see that they had sailed away from Sakura Island. The Island was now a little speck on the horizon.

"The fight will commence shortly after I explain the rules. This fight is a fight to the death for the honor of this woman." Snickers came from the crowd. "Raz, Mihawk has charged you with the crime of stealing his woman. Mihawh, Raz has denied your claim and has called for a match to the death. The rules are simple. You will choose any weapon you want and you will fight until one of you is dead." Fargo smirked, "Now give us a show! BEGIN!"

"Boy, are you sure you can kill me?" Raz grabbed a broad sword and faced Mihawk. Mihawk only unsheathed his saber in reply. "After I kill you, I'm going to enjoy the little bitch. She got lucky in the forest, but in the open sea, she's powerless. After I fuck her over and over again, I going to throw her overboard and watch her sink."

Raz's effort to provoke Mihawk failed. Mihawk kept his gaze on Raz and followed his every move, waiting for an opening.

Jackie watched in silence, but the crew was cheering loudly. From what she saw, those cheering for Raz were people she never saw until now. Just by looking at them, she could see Mihawk's reason for marriage, but there was something else to his reason. Her gaze returned to Mihawk. She watched him crouch down into an attacking stance.

"You're going to DIE, RAZ!" Shanks shouted causing Jackie to turn and stare at Shanks. It was only a second before she turned back. However, it only took a second. A loud thump was heard as the cheers transitioned from Raz's friends to Mihawk's. Raz's followers stood silent and then they glanced at Mihawk before exiting the deck back to where ever they came from.

Jackie's eyes widen and her knee weakened. She turned away for a mere second and Mihawk dispatched another man by decapitating him. Raz's head still wore his smug expression. Jackie covered her face for she could not bear to look upon the corpse.

"Good match." Fargo laughed, "Now, dispose of the body and clean up this mess. Prepare ship to Logue Town! We're going to have a wedding!"

Jackie sat still until Mihawk silently picked her up and ushered her back to him room. Shanks followed them casually. Once they locked the door and knew they were safe from any eavesdroppers, Mihawk said to Jackie who rested on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" That question snapped Jackie from her shock.

Filled with passion, Jackie shouted, "_Peachy_! I'm just peachy. I just watched you decapitate a man. Of course I'm not feeling fine. What the Hell were you thinking? And marriage? Who said I agreed to marry you? That is the most stupid idea I have ever hear. Me, marry _you_? A pirate? Have you forgotten about that?"

"What?" Shanks turned to Mihawk, "She didn't agree? I told you to abandon the idea if she didn't consent to it."

Mihawk stood silent before exiting the room. Jackie rolled her eyes before falling on the bed, "What have I gotten into? Shanks, please tell me."

"The plan was simple. One of us marries you and since you inherited Lady Lela's wealth, your spouse would have the same inheritance also. We were going to use the money to buy a good ship and sail to the Grand Line. Once the marriage is settled and we have a ship, you can have a choice of following us or we will take you to any island you want and have an annulment on the marriage."

"One of you?" Jackie asked as she sat up, "And how do you know that Lela left me her estate?"

"It is either Mihawk or I that marry you. Mihawk decided that he should. Lady Lela told us in her letter. Didn't you get one?"

"Oh! It's in my room. I… I didn't open it." She stood up and headed toward the door.

Shanks stopped her, "One more thing. You'll have to move in here with Mihawk so the other won't suspect anything. If Raz's friends found out, it would be chaos. Mihawk killed Raz on the platform that he was your fiancé." Jackie nodded understanding the situation.

The door to her old cabin creaked at she pushed it open. The twin beds were made as if no one had ever slept on them. Her eyes traveled from them to the stand between the beds. To her surprise, there was a little tree.

"_Hello!"_ it cried happily. _"Someone bought me! He he he! I was sitting on the shelf for such a long time."_

Jackie blinked and walked up to the plant. It was a Rowan Tree, or at least a miniature one. It stood 1 foot tall and had a 10 diameter pot. Next to it laid the unopened letter. As she packed her items to move to Mihawk's room, she smiled at the plant and told it about her _peachy_ day.

Once the shift was done, Jackie sat on the bed facing the tree and holding her letter.

"_Why don't you open it?"_ the tree asked innocently.

"I need to name you first." She smiled, taking her mind off Lela's letter. "What kind of name do you want?" (If her speech is not in italics, she speaking out loud to the plant. If it is in italics, she speaking to the plant through her mind/thoughts.)

"_Name me after that man that bought me! The swordsman!"_

"No, not him." Jackie spoke without thinking. "Something else… How about Raymond?"

"_Ray! I like Ray!"_

"Okay, I'll call you Ray. My name is Jackie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jackie stared at the tree, "Why did he purchase you?"

"_Gift maybe? I don't know. He must have his reasons. No one buys a tree just because."_

Jackie chuckled, "You're wise for a sapling."

"_That's probably why he bought me. You better read the letter. It might be important. It was on the table before I was placed there."_

With a sigh, Jackie slowly ripped the seal.

Dearest Jackie,

If you are reading this, I am dead. Because of you, my life has been longer and brighter. Without you by my side, I would not have enjoyed living with this pain. My death only brings hope for you. I love you Jackie, I'm leaving my whole family estate and wealth in your name. I've already given it to the lawyers and they know my will. Live out your life to the fullest. Don't have any regrets, especially with the ones you love. Life is short and unpredictable, I know this first hand. Because of you, I have no regrets. I die a happy woman. Remember that I love you and I want you to be happy too. Go after him, I see the way you smile everything you look at him.

Love Lela.

Jackie held the letter in her hands and clutched it close to her chest. She shut her eyes to stop the tears from coming, but they flowed down her cheeks. Suddenly an arm tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Mihawk standing over her. He came in the room without making a sound, or at least she didn't hear. She shut her eyes and stood up, and her arms went around his waist, and she rested her head against his chest and let her tears flow.

Mihawk went still; and then he arms came around her cautiously, as if he wasn't sure what to do and was not quite sure how one went about it. Mihawk wasn't a warm fellow, there was nothing to expect from him. He was the first to break away.

"Sit," He lightly pushed her down on the bed and knelt down on the floor beside her. With his hand, he brushed the tears from her face and then, her hair behind her ear. He took her left hand and slipped a small gold band on her ring finger. Bringing it to his mouth, he kissed the band. "Jacqueline Griffin, will you marry me?"

* * *

Jackie moaned as she sat up from the bed. She took a nap after reading the letter. She got out of bed, yawned and stretched. As she did so, the glint from the ring caught her eye. The ring was a solid gold band with markings on it. As she examined closer, it was two continuous, unbroken loops that were intertwined and inseparable from each other. 

"_Pretty, isn't is?"_ Ray spoke to her. Jackie smiled and nodded. _"That swordsman gave it to you when you were asleep."_

"_Asleep? He asked me to marry him, but that must be part of the dream too,"_ Jackie turned to the tree, "It seemed so real…" She looked at it and saw the letter, folded on the stand.

"_Dreams usually seem real, if you desire it to happen. When you want something really bad, you start dreaming about it. Sometimes it becomes an obsession."_

She shook her head, "It's not like that. I'm already in this mess. Why would I volunteer to be here?"

"_Because you want to. If you had a choice, what would've you chosen?"_

After a moment of silence, Jackie replied, "I wouldn't want this."

The tree chuckled, _"I sense a wavering stance from you."_

"Let's get some fresh air." Jackie picked him up and carried him with her as she headed up the companionway. The fresh salt air filled her nose and it relaxed her. The moon was high in the sky with millions of stars shining down on the _Eclipse._ Jackie stood at the rail and looked over the dark ocean. It mirrored the stars and moon. She stood with Ray for a while and thought about Lela's letter. Before this incident, Jackie had begged Lela not to put her in the will. Jackie pondered if she should be ecstatic about her newfound wealth. Her train of thoughts shattered when Captain Fargo came up from behind her.

"Don't you think the night sky is lovely tonight, Lady Mihawk."

Jackie jerked from hearing the unfamiliar name. "Oh, yes. It's lovely tonight. It's the first time I've seen such a sight since my arrival on you ship."

"_Haha,"_ Ray laughed, _"Lady Mihawk!"_

"_Shut up."_ Jackie hissed to him.

Captain Fargo continued, "Shanks has informed me that Mihawk intends to join him in his departure. I'm assuming you are also departing from my vessel."

"Yes," Jackie forced a smile, "after the wedding. Where are we having it?"

"Logue Town; we will arrive in a few days. That burse of your will be gone by then and your cuts will be healed."

"I heard that place has high Marine security. Is it safe for your crew to land there?"

"There's some business I have to deal with Gold Roger."

"The Pirate King?" Jackie's eyes widen. "You know the Pirate King?"

"No. Gold Roger lives in the Grand Line. The Gold Roger bar is in Logue Town. I have a score to settle with the barkeeper. He owes me one hundred thousand beli, or do I owe him. " He laughed, "I better check my records. Good night, Lady Mihawk. You'll enjoy being a pirate. Life's short. Have some fun and break the rules."

Jackie replied, "Good night, Captain." She returned to gaze out at the sea. _Why is everyone telling me life's short? I'm not depressed… I'm not suicidal…_ _I'm not… I'm… Lady Mihawk…_ A small smile crept onto her face, _Lady Mihawk…

* * *

_

An: We all know what the Next chapter is going to be titled. I'll give you a hint: Wed… (Yes, you are correct. It's Wedsday. Lol.)

And the "Axe-Men" alludes to… X-Men: The Last Stand (Don't hit me! (Cowers)) Don't spoil movie for me, I haven't seen it yet.

I don't have a quiz but I'll think of one for next time, but first i need a prize...

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thanks: **Demoncat5, Shel, Thomas Drovin, SkieLoon**, **Bear **(lol, I guess Bear Hunter just made up his/her name),** Lady Zoro, Pendent, Goldfish 4eva, Shadowiscool28, **(We didn't actually get a full confession from Mihawk, but after reading your review, it is unlikey. Lol.)and **devil.**

I just thought, wouldn't it be cool if I updated on 6-6-06? Too late now, maybe in 100 yrs. LOL.


	9. Wedding Mayhem

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die. This is a warning, so don't be surprise. (e.x. Karel is Mihawk's father.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

An: It was hard writing this chap. The next chapter will be intermission, and therefore, a short one? I'm not even sure myself.

One quick edit, not thoroughly. I should fix it, I know.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Wedding Mayhem 

Jackie sat under the sun with Ray in her lap. She was talking to him out loud causing the crew to stare and avoid her, the way she wanted it. Only Ben, Shanks, Mihawk and the captain would acknowledge her. After a few days her cuts and bruises were gone. The day was quiet until a man from the crow's nest shouted down,

"MARINES! On the **starboard** (right) side!"

Jackie shot up and peered over the rail with Ray in her arms. She saw five blue and white ships with the main sails with the marine design. The rowan sapling asked innocently, _"What's going to happen?"_

"_Don't know, Ray. There's five ship!"_

"Damn," Mihawk, looking at the ship in the distance, appeared beside her with a hand telescope. "SHANKS!" He called as the red haired man appeared from below. "Take Jackie down. It's _his_ ships."

"What?" Shanks looked at him confused, "How does he know about you?"

"I'm hoping he doesn't. Take Jackie."

"Who? Who are you two talking about?"

"It's not important. Come with me, Jackie. You can stay in my room until—"

"No," Captain Fargo interjected, "Take her into the Gallery. They won't expect her to be in there, besides, we can keep an eye on her if we're attacked."

"That would be likely." Mihawk replied, "They have their cannons out. Wait, I don't see the Admiral. It's only Captain Heathcliff."

"Tell the crew to prepare for battle. Go! If we attack first, they will not expect it." Fargo commanded, "Jackie, go into the Gallery."

"But, what is going on? Who is Captain Heathcliff?" She asked.

Mihawk took her hand and pulled her with him, "Stay here." He led her in the gallery. "If anyone breaks in, you know the plant can help you."

"That's why you got him for me, isn't it?" Jackie asked. "His name is Ray."

"Yes, use Ray to protect yourself."

"Mihawk, I can help with the battle. I'm not as weak as I look."

"But you never killed anyone before. You're a healer and you save lives, not take them. You shouldn't worry yourself."

"Mihawk," Jackie stopped him from leaving by grabbing his arm. There was a light flush on her cheeks. "Don't die. I-I, I don't want to marry Shanks… You got that?"

He scoffed and chuckled, "Yeah." He left Jackie with Ray.

"_Why don't you just tell him, you love him?"_

"_No, it'll make things too complicated when I have leave. If I tell him, he'll be obligated to do something he can't do. You know how life is."_

"_Life's short, and you don't have to leave."_

"_Don't you start with that bull. I heard enough." _Jackie glared at the plant. _"You can live for more than one hundred years in the wild. Life's not short for you. Ray, he's a pirate and his life is unstable. I don't want to tell you again!"_

"_I'm not in the wild. I'm in your hands, you control my life and I will do your every bidding, _Lady Mihawk_. Also, I was born in captivity with a seed from another tree."_

"_When we leave, I'll plant you in the ground outside my home. You'll love it at Lutie."_

"_Lutie's not your home and—"_

"…_quiet."_ Jackie stepped up to the door.

"_They can't hear me, only you can."_

"_Hush. The fight is startin_g." Jackie left the door and picked the tree onto her lap.

In a few minutes, Jackie only heard silence. There weren't even footsteps on the deck. She concluded that the pirates climb on the Marine's ships to fight, leaving the _Eclipse_ free and unscathed. Suddenly, the ship jolted to the right as if something rammed into it. Jackie fell out of her chair unhurt but lightheaded.

Standing up, she heard the door open. In the threshold, there were two marines. One held a gun toward her and the other a sword. Jackie stood in silence and stared at them watching for the first move. It came behind them; the one holding the gun gurgled as blood slurped out his month. The one with sword turned around to see what happened. Jackie took this chance to attack. Ray extended a branch and wrapped it around the man's neck and choked him into submission.

Mihawk asked as Ray's branch returned to normal. "Good job. We need to retreat. The odd are against us. We need you to distract the Marines. You won't have to kill anyone, but can you create a diversion."

"Where is the crew?" Jackie asked as she stepped over the two marines.

"Most of our men are on these closer ships and most of the Marines as on that large one."

"Alright. I'll make sure they don't follow us." Jackie ran up to the **poop deck** and placed Ray down at her feet. He grew to her chest height. Like a music conductor, she surveyed her orchestra which was the five Marines ships. Two were next to the _Eclipse_ where as the other three were far in the distance. The largest one was on the **port** (left) side. The pirate crew, heading back on the _Eclipse,_ were on the closer two Marine ships.

"Are you ready? She asked Raymond.

"_What are you planning?"_

"Let's give them something to talk about. It's going to be a wide scale attack. Follow my instructions, it has to be timed and precise."

"_Yes, Mistress."_

Jackie closed her eyes and created a copy of the battlefield in her head. With the image of every Marine ship, she started increasing Ray's size. He started to grow and to continue growing until he filled the entire poop deck. She stood on a platform created by Ray's roots.

With her hand, like a conductor's wand, Jackie pointed at the farthest ship. The braches shot to the ship like hundreds of spears, stronger than arrows and javelins. Each branch was thick, almost five inches in diameter. The branches pierced the Marine ship's hull cleanly and stopped once it hit the surface of the water. As the branches retracted, water filled the hull and the ship began to sink.

When the branches retracted, they struck the adjacent ship like whips. The ship shattered into large floating piece. Following the attack, the branches whipped around to the next ship and coiled around the main masts. The branches tighten its grip until the masts exploded into tiny splinters. Suddenly, the branches recoiled back to its dormant positions on the large Rowan tree.

Jackie cupped her check to feel a light layer of fresh blood. Her hair fell forward when her headband snapped apart. A series of 'thunk' were heard by her ears. She looked down to see that she had been pinned to the wooden platform by three full length daggers.

She turned her head to her right and faced a tall man standing on a platform in the opposing Marine ship, the main ship, the largest one. The man stood tall and erect. He had long dark reddish brown hair and small angular black eyes. He wore a Marine uniform, but unlike the others, his was fitting to the chest and torso with long loose sleeves and black leggings with belts strapped across his torso, biceps, and thighs. In his hand, he held, in between each finger, a throwing dagger by the blade.

At the **waist** of the _Eclipse_, Mihawk swung his body toward the stern when the sound of 'thunks' filled his ears. Cursing as he saw the scene that lay before him, he rushed to help Jackie, but Marines came from every direction. The saber in his hands struck ever single one with a killing blow. Mihawk looked up to see Jackie kneeling at her feet to pull out the daggers, but it was in vain. The daggers were embedded deep and secure.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Marine move his arm. "RAY!" Jackie screamed as she slammed the platform with her right hand. From all around her, branches, vines, roots, twigs made a dome and created a protective shield around her body.

"HEATHCLIFF!" Mihawk shouted. The Marine had already thrown the daggers and he was reaching in his sleeves to get something out. When he heard Mihawk shout, he turned his gaze from Jackie to him.

"Juraquille Mihawk, I should've known you are here also." He laughed, "Of course you'll be here. Your father sent me here." Heathcliff turned his head to the dome, "Is that her? She seems to be the only female here." In his hand, he held a handful of small bombs. He struck it against his belt and lit the ends. "So long, girl."

"It's Lady Mihawk." Jackie appeared out of the dome. She stood up with one dagger grasped in her hand. Her long shirt was cut short, just below the knees with tattered ends. Ray's branches sped toward the surprised Heathcliff, but Heathcliff recovered in time to somersault out of the danger and counter by throwing the small bombs at Jackie.

Jackie created a wall to defend herself; however, the explosion created a shockwave with powder and knocked her back off her platform. Mihawk jumped and caught her in his arms. He hid behind the tall platform before placing her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, who was that?"

"Captain Heathcliff of the sixth division from the Grand Line. He doesn't come out to the East Blue unless he has to bring back a prisoner or to escort someone."

Jackie pressed her palm to her forehead. She blinked a few times before she groaned. "That bomb… there was powder… maybe sleeping or…" Her eyes were open but she fell limp against Mihawk. Ray started to shrink and returned to his former sapling self.

Mihawk felt the deck jolt and he looked up to see Heathcliff standing on the deck with his eyes on the sapling.

"Interesting. Interesting…" He nodded before looking at Mihawk. "You're lucky that I'm only here to get information. Otherwise, I'll have to take that pretty girl off your hands. We'll meet again, Juraquille, I'm sure of it. Your father would love to see your family."

Mihawk demanded, ignoring his last statement, "What did you do to her?"

"The powder only paralyzed her. She's conscious, but she can't move for hours. Also, I'm going to have to report her as a pirate. Destroying three Marine ships in a felony. Until we meet again." Heathcliff smirked before leaping back to his ship and commanded the Marines to disarm and evacuate the pirate ship and to save the men who were on the sunk ships.

Mihawk cursed as he looked down at Jackie, "We'll have to wait until the powder wears off." He hoisted her up in his arms, one supporting her back and the other under her knees.

"Hey, Mihawk! Where's Jackie? We saw her save us!" Men called after him when they saw him. The Marines were leaving the Eclipse's attacking range and all was safe. "What happened?" One asked when they saw Jackie in Mihawk's arms.

"That Marine bastard said it's paralyzing powder. I don't know what to do."

"She should know."

"She can't talk or move." Mihawk scoffed at the ridiculous statement.

Another crew member smirked, "So, what ya going to her?"

Mihawk chose not to answer and walked away down to their room. He laid her on the bed lightly. "You're going to be fine, Jackie. It should wear off in a few hours and we'll been at Logue Town. We can find a doctor if you're still paralyzed." As he talked, he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Uhh… What's wrong? Oh, right, you can't speak." Mihawk wiped the tears off her cheeks. He thought for a moment before climbing in the bed with her. He sat against the head board and rested her head in his arms, "Just relax. It's going to be fine… Take a nap." He closed her eyelids with his hand. "When you wake up, it should be over." The tears soon stopped and the room was quiet. Jackie didn't stir and Mihawk didn't leave her; he stayed as her pillow and they both remained quiet for hours.

Mihawk opened his eyes to see Jackie cradled in his arms. She regained control of her body and rested her head against his chest and snuggled against him. He had his arms draped over her shoulder and across her waist.

As Jackie began to stir, Mihawk pretended to be asleep, just to see what she would do. As first, Jackie cursed under her breath and then she pushed herself off him. She grumbled something to herself as she got off the bed. Not before long, Mihawk felt her kissed his forehead and whispered thank you.

"You're welcome." He opened her eyes and caught her off guard. She fell backward onto the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he leaned over the bed to see Jackie massaging her shoulder.

"Yes…" she replied with a beet red face, "How long were you awake?"

"Whole time."

"Damn." Jackie cursed as she pushed herself up and on the end of the bed. With a deep sigh as she played with the gold band on her finger, she turned to him, "Mihawk, after the wedding and the ship purchase, where am I going?"

Mihawk moved beside her, "Where ever you want. You said once that you wanted to go to Lutie. I guess that's where we will take you."

"Okay," she nodded, "But if I change my mind?"

"Just tell me or Shanks. We'll be happy to oblige."

"What if I want to stay with you?"

Mihawk laughed, "You wouldn't want that. We're going to the Grand Line to become notorious pirates. That's our dream, besides, your dream is to become a Healer, not a pirate."

"Mihawk," Jackie took his hand in hers which stopped his laughing. "I don't know when… I don't know how to…" she chuckled slightly, "You might call me crazy, but… but I think I'm in love with you." As she rested her head on his shoulder, she repeated, "I think I'm in love with you."

She could feel him tense up. "Ah… thank you… Excuse me, Jackie." He got up and left the room leaving Jackie to mentally kick herself.

"Idiot. I could've kept my mouth shut… I'm going to make a fire with Ray… Where is he…" She stopped when she heard foot steps come to the door. It burst opened to reveal Shanks with a flask of wine.

"Jackie!"

"What happened?" Jackie, surprised at his charge.

"CELEBRATION! Come on! You're the guest of honor!"

Everything was forgotten when she stepped onto the deck. The whole crew was celebrating, music was playing, people were dancing, and people were drinking. Jackie started bawling with laughter when she saw they had place Raymond on a high platform like a king.

"_Hey there, Mistress! Look, they think I'm a god!"_ He chuckled.

"_Of course, of course,"_ laughed Jackie as she joined in the celebration.

Because Jackie was the guest of honor and the only girl, every man on the ship wanted a dance with her. Jackie danced the whole time, interweaving between partners every few seconds. At one point, Mihawk was her partner. He was laughing with her, all things forgotten.

"Hey!" Shanks took Jackie from in when his turn was up, "Don't hog the lady! You can have her after the party." Jackie laughed with him as he twirled her away from Mihawk. Mihawk mocked angry before grinning.

Once everyman had a chance to dance with Jackie, Mihawk took her in his arms and refused anyone that asked to dance with her.

"Aren't we enjoying ourselves?" Captain Fargo said to them, "There's more celebrations to come. The wedding is tomorrow. After we settle the paperwork, I'm going to get the whole Gold Roger Bar and then get you two a suite. Now, I didn't get a dance with the lovely lady."

"Here, Captain," Mihawk handed Jackie's hand to him, "Don't try anything. She's mine." He joshed.

"Of course," Fargo replied with a smirk.

"Lady Mihawk," Fargo addressed her as they dance, "Have you thought about staying with us on the _Eclipse_?"

"Captain," Jackie stunned, "I'm going with Mihawk. We're getting married."

"Yes, but after the marriage. After he's done with you, what will you do? After he uses you to get to your money, what will you do? Stay with us, your devil fruit power would be very useful." He added, "Your healing too. We need a doctor on this ship. Perhaps, after your annulment, you can come back to me?" He caressed her arm with his hand.

"Captain," Jackie stepped away from him, "I think we're done with the dance."

"Come here, Jacqueline." He grabbed her and drew her close, "Think about it. You destroyed three Marine ships. You won't be safe unless you're with pirates. This celebration is for you. We're honoring you for your pirating."

"Captain Fargo, may I have my bride back?" Mihawk appeared from behind them.

"Of course, Juraquille." Mihawk took Jackie away from the celebration to the bow of the ship. Jackie rubber her arms and shook with disgust.

"Some gentleman pirate he is." She commented staring out from the bow.

Mihawk wrapped his arms around her, one over her chest and the other her waist, "Fargo is still a pirate no matter what. And when a pirate sees what he wants, he grabs it. A pirate will take it and call it his. He'll protect from other pirates like himself."

"Will he fight for it?" Jackie whispered to him, "Will he fight to protect it?"

"Until the end." Mihawk kissed her cheek, "Until the very end." He kissed her again and she kissed him back. Slowly, she pulled away and gave him a small smile. He held her close to him that night as their stared at the starry sky.

* * *

The next day, they reached Logue Town. Jackie dressed in Shanks' black slacks, for her skirt was torn from the Marine attack, before going into town to get their marriage license. There was nothing special, no big white dress, no family cheering, and no wedding gifts. Shanks and Ben Beckman were their witnesses. Juraquille Mihawk and Jacqueline Griffin sighed papers and were bound in holy matrimony. 

Shanks raised his eyebrow when Mihawk kissed Jackie after the event when they were outside. He brushed his thoughts away and demanded to see the rings. "Mihawk, you haven't shown me the rings yet, and I'm your best man too!"

"They're nothing special…" Mihawk showed him the gold band with two continuous, unbroken loops that were intertwined and inseparable from each other. Jackie's was the same.

"Isn't this your…" Shanks trailed off in surprise.

"Yes," Mihawk smiled.

"What else have you not told me yet?" He crossed his arms in frustration, "Ben and I will go seek out a nice ship, something suitable for us and you'll get the money and we'll sail off tomorrow. Everything go as planned, correct?" Shanks looked at Mihawk who had his arms around Jackie. "Mihawk, correct?"

"Yeah, sure." Mihawk replied absent mindedly.

Shanks rolled his eyes and beckoned Ben to follow. "What is he thinking?"

"I think he's in love." Ben replied.

"We've known that from the beginning. Why is he committing to it? He knows better. Out of all of us, he knows better."

"Why can't we just be happy for him?"

"Ben, of course we can, but what will happen when we leave Jackie on Lutie?"

"Are you jealous?" Ben chuckled to see Shanks' face scrunch up in a scowl.

"Shut up, we're looking for a ship."

Jackie and Mihawk spend the day together which could be called their first 'official' date. They enjoyed themselves until Mihawk walked by the bank. Everything became business after then. They settled with the will first which changed everything to Jacqueline Mihawk's name. In doing so, Juraquille Mihawk also had equal right in the wealth.

He redrew five million beli from the account. "That should be enough for a ship and supplies. We don't want to take all your beli."

"I don't feel right spending Lela's money."

"Then we'll 'borrow' the beli, Jackie. If I ever see you again, I'll pay you back."

As they walked toward the docks, Jackie asked, "I can trust you right? You're not going to take the gold and leave me, are you?"

He laughed, "Why would I do that? You're my wife."

"After the annulment, will you promise to pay me back?" Worry filled her voice.

"Why are you asking me? Don't you trust me?" Mihawk stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know what to think anymore..." Jackie paused, "I'm going back to the bar. I'll see you tonight."

"Keep out of trouble. I don't want you to be in danger."

She smiled, "Don't worry, Mihawk. I'm on land, the earth is my guardian."

Mihawk watched her leave and once she was gone, he let out a sigh before continuing to look for Shanks and Ben. He found the two looking at a vessel.

"So?" Mihawk asked as he approached them. "Is this the one?"

"Yup," Ben replied for Shanks who was still mad. "It's just the way we asked for. The ship builder personally did the job. Do you have enough for the payment?"

"I have five million," He grinned.

"What?" Shanks eyes widen, his anger disappeared, "We're not suppose to take that much! The ship only cost ten thousand. Does Jackie know?"

"Of course, she's the one that gave it to me. I got her to believe that we're going to pay her back."

"Hawk Eyes Mihawk, you're despicable. Why? How can you do this to Jackie? You guys have a wonderful relationship!"

"A one-sided relationship." Mihawk corrected and Ben and Shanks questioned him. "We have to stick to the plan and that's what I'm doing. No complications, straight through as the day we planned it."

"We never included lying and stealing money especially from Jackie!"

"Stop complaining, you got what you want." Mihawk started down at him, "Tomorrow, we're leaving to put Jackie at Lutie and sailing for the Grand Line. It's simple as that. In a few weeks, we'll forget about everything and enjoy ourselves. As for the beli, I bet Jackie will never touch it again. You should've seen her shopping; she a very frugal person."

Shanks sighed, "You know what you're doing to Jackie."

"Yes. Why are you so stingy? Get over it."

"You're the one that loves her," Shanks scoffed, "and you're throwing her away like, like, like uhh… like a rotting fish, no... like a wilted flower, uhh… What the Hell are you thinking? If you care about her, you wouldn't do this!"

"I'm doing this because I care about her. She deserves someone better than me, a pirate." Mihawk gave the beli to Ben before walking away.

"Mihawk! Wait!" Shanks called, "I'm sorry!" However, Mihawk kept walking and he walked off the docks and disappeared from view.

"Nice going," Ben commented.

"Oh, shut up."

When Mihawk arrived at the Gold Roger Bar, they were already celebrating. He looked around for Jackie, but didn't see her. Asking someone, Mihawk learned she was in the back room, playing a poker match. The man led him into a room. There was a round table in the middle under a hanging lamp. At the table, there was Fargo and Jackie. Around them was at least a group of eight people. Four were for Fargo and three were for Jackie. The dealer stood between them.

"What's going on here?" Mihawk asked a man in the room.

"The Bar keeper owns Captain Fargo one hundred thousand beli. That lass was playing earlier with a group of people and the Bar keeper saw her. He asked her to play for him in this match to get out of debt. So far, the match lasted for three hours. She's won fifty-five thousand from the captain. He only has forty thousand left."

Mihawk stood and watched the match. For several rounds, the two folded their cards, winning and losing the same amount each time. Fargo looked down at his two cards and smirked. Jackie caught it.

"Five thousand," he said.

Jackie looked at her cards and thought for a moment. "I call your five and raise you five." Fargo called it. The dealer dealt the flop: Ten of Clubs, Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades.

"Check." Fargo said and Jackie also checked it. The deal dealt a Five of Spades.

"Jackie, lets end this now. All in. If you win this, you'll get one hundred and more."

Jackie remained silent, playing with her chips. Her hand was over her chest, holding onto her jade pendent. Slowly, she counted twenty-five and pushed it in. Both players revealed their cards for the river. Fargo had a Queen of Spades and a Queen of Diamonds. Jackie, on the other hand, had a Jack of Hearts and Nine of Clubs.

The dealer dealt the river: King of Spades.

Fargo laughed where as Jackie remained silent. The dealer said, "The winner of this pot is," He raised his hand to Jackie, "Jaqueline Mihawk."

"What! That's impossible! I have three Queens!"

"She has a straight!" Someone from his side pointed out, "King high or is it Ace high?"

Another laughed, "It doesn't matter, Fargo lost!"

Captain Fargo sat in silence before leaving the table with the money on it. When he saw Mihawk, he smirked, "You got yourself a lucky one. I'm sure she brings all kinds of luck, good and bad. Tell me boy, what are you going to do with Jackie after you're done with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain. Excuse me while I congratulate my _wife_ and as you know, I'm leaving your pirate crew with her." Mihawk replied to his former captain. Fargo's eyes followed Mihawk to Jackie and narrowed; as he thought about the couple, he smirked. Calmly, the wily captain left the building to his ship and plotted against them as he did once before with the Marines.

"EVERYTHING IS FREE TONIGHT! DRINK ALL YOU WANT! IT'S ALL FREE TONIGHT!" Shouted the barkeeper as he emerged from the back room. Full of happiness from Jackie's win, he was feeling cheerful and indomitable.

Mihawk, spotting Shanks and Ben, left Jackie with a few pirates and barmaids. Jackie smiled and thanked whoever congratulated her on winning Fargo. They told her that Fargo always gets what he wants and that scared her.

Hours passed from the partying; every one was drinking expect Jackie. Many tried to force some drinks on her, but she refused them all. However, one of the barmaids, a friend of Fargo's, slipped some Vodka into her drink.

"This taste funny," Jackie scrutinized her juice, "What is it?"

"Oh, it's one of the specialties of the house. It calms the nerves down. I can't tell you what's in it, house secret." She winked with a cheerful smile. Jackie, believing her, drank juice. The barmaid kept refilling her drink until Mihawk returned from talking to Shanks and Ben.

"Helllooo, Hoonneey-hic." Jackie slurred, "Ooo, where did that come from-hic. He he he he." She giggled as her cheeks were a light pink. Mihawk quickly grabbed the glass cup from her hands and took a slip. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around for the culprit. The barmaid flustered about the pirates which caught his attention. He noticed her immediacy as one of Fargo's girl.

"Shanks," he called to his friend, "Come help me." Shanks laughed at the sight of his wife.

"Just take her to your tavern room. Enjoy yourself," He winked. Mihawk glared at him in reply. "You're strong enough to carry her by yourself."

Mihawk commanded as he carried Jackie in his arms, "I'm not going to take _advantage_ of her. Get me a bucket and hot tea."

"Sure, sure. I'll bring it up in a few…" Shanks eyes traveled from Mihawk to a passing barmaid, and soon, he forgot about Mihawk and the bucket and the hot tea.

Up in the room, Mihawk found a waste basket for Jackie in lieu of the bucket. As he predicted, Jackie vomited. Afterwards, she looked at Mihawk before falling on the bed.

"Ugh, I feel awful…"

"I would assume so," Mihawk answered. "I believe this is the first time you consumed alcohol. Next time, just don't drink anything you're not sure about."

"A-O-Kay!" Jackie smiled, "I'll do that."

Mihawk rubbed his temples, "I should've guessed you're still influenced. Come, take a quick shower and where the Hell is Shanks?" He helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. "Good, a tub." He commented before turning to Jackie. "Can you… Oh never mind." He sat Jackie down and turned on the water. The tub filled with water up to the brim. "Jackie, take a bath. You'll feel better."

"Okay," Jackie replied as she crawled to the tub and used it to support her up. Once she was up, she began taking off her clothes. Mihawk took this chance to leave. "Hey, where are you going? You're not going to take a bath too?"

"No," He stopped, "I'll take one after you're done."

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "Okay, Honey. Oh!" Mihawk quickly turned around to see Jackie fall into the tub with her clothes on. "AH! It's cold!" She sat in the water, wide eyed. "MIHAWK!"

"So, cold water works…" Mihawk hid his smirk.

"Ugh," Jackie released the water and climbed out of the tub, soaking wet; her clothes clinging to her body, almost transparent. "Help me." She got out of the tub, but as Mihawk reached for her, she slipped from the wet floor. Good thing Mihawk was standing there, otherwise, she would've hit the floor.

Mihawk held her against him, soaking his own clothes in the process. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Jackie replied into his chest where her head landed. Her arms were around his waist and his arms were around her. "I'm wet, my head hurts and I'm married to you. I'm not alright." Mihawk clutched his jaw, but relaxed when he looked down to see Jackie crying, "I'm scared, Mihawk, scared…"

"Of what?"

"I—I… Just hold me… and don't let go…"

Slowly, Jackie felt Mihawk's lips touch her eyelids, her temple, the tip of her nose and corner of her mouth. Jackie in return, slipped her hands into his shirt and roamed across the smooth skin to the base of his neck. Once his lips touched hers, they couldn't bring themselves to pull apart.

"We can't do this…" Muttered Mihawk as his hand brushed across the swell of Jackie's breast through the wet shirt.

"Yes… We should..." Jackie's fingers lingered on Mihawk's skin, "We should stop… and we should forget… and…"

"Shh..." he breathed against her cheek and his hands roamed down her body. The moment of drawing back was lost forever.

In the Gold Roger Bar, Shanks laughed with Ben, but abruptly stopped. "Hey Ben, did I forget to do something?"

Ben thought for a long moment, "Hmmm… Nothing that I can recall... Oh, yeah."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"We didn't say good bye to the Captain."

"Of course, how could I forget something like that?"

* * *

"Jackie, it's time to wake up. We're leaving once you're dressed." Jackie opened her eyes to see Mihawk looming over her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Where are we going?"

"Lutie, like we planned. Why do you keep asking? I answered your question more than once."

Jackie's eyes widen, "I thought your taking me with you? To the Grand Line." Mihawk refused to look at her. "What now?"

"Please get dressed. You're not decent…" Mihawk pointed to the edge of the bed where some new clothes lie. It was a simple green dress with a light green sash.

"You weren't complaining last night." Jackie bitterly commented. He remained quiet. "Mihawk, what's wrong?"

"Get dressed and we're leaving. We're taking you to Lutie and you're not coming with us."

"I know, I know!" Jackie replied in annoyance, "I'm dressed, now tell me what's bordering you? W-w-was it last night?"

"No," Mihawk turned around and clasp Jackie's hands with his. "I could never— I lo— We have to go. Lutie is a journey away; we have to be quick so Fargo won't follow."

"Then what's wrong, Mihawk. I have a right to know. Why are you acting distance and cold? We have—"

"I don't want you here. I don't want you with me. You're going to Lutie." Mihawk cut her off before grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

"What!" Jackie pulled away, "Why?"

Mihawk repeated, "I don't want you here. I don't want you with me."

"Yeah," Jackie glared, "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Jacqueline, shut up! Enough questions. This is life, deal with it. I'm leaving you at Lutie; you're not coming to the Grand Line with us so shut your trap and follow."

"Fine, and I'm sleeping alone tonight."

Hostiles between the two newlyweds arose during the trip. Captain Shanks and First Mate Ben watched in horror. When the two were together, it was a war. Although, the fights escaladed to both parties being silent, the captain and first mate could feel the hatred.

During one encounter, Jackie attacked Mihawk with Ray. Mihawk received a wound which was tended by Jackie in remorse. But when Jackie tried to say sorry, Mihawk only walked away without a word or rebuttal.

Jackie passed Mihawk's room on the last day, hours before they reached Lutie. She stopped and overheard Mihawk and Shanks talking.

"I'll take her on land if you can't. You know you don't have to do this to her."

"No, I'll accompany her and stop. If she comes with us, she has no future. You know what I'm taking about. It's too dangerous for her, especially if I can't protect her."

"Then teach her to use a weapon. It's not difficult. She also has a Devil Fruit power."

"Drop it, Shanks. We already decided this long ago."

"Well, then, tell her the truth and don't leave her in the dark. You own her that much."

"I will when we reach Lutie."

"Why not tell me now?" Jackie barged in with her arms akimbo.

"Jackie!" Shanks exclaimed in surprise where as Mihawk remained silent. "Err, I'll leave this to you newly weds. I'll come get you when we reach Lutie."

"So?" Jackie crossed her arms after Shanks left the room.

"No, I refuse to tell you and I will not tell you, not now, not ever." His voice was void of emotion.

"So Fargo was right." That caught his attention, "You used me, both financially and physically, and now you're leaving me. Ugh! I hate you. If your plan included that, you have succeeded. Don't ever talk to me again. Don't visit me. Don't even mention my name ever again." Mihawk saw her eyes glaze over with tears, but he restrained himself.

Jackie left his cabin and shut herself in hers until Shanks came down to get her. Mihawk accompanied her in silence. When they reached the town of Lutie, Mihawk stopped Jackie with his touch.

He opened his coat and took out a rolled up leather portfolio. "I signed my part. All you need to do is sign yours. Send it to Logue Town and our marriage is annulled." Jackie nodded.

"You can have this back." She replied quietly as she moved to remove the ring.

Mihawk stopped her, "Keep it… It's yours." He slowly raised her chin to meet his eyes to hers, "Jackie… I…"

"JACQUELINE GRIFFIN? IS THAT YOU?" A feminine voice broke them apart.

"IT IS!" Another voice, a manly voice, shouted.

Jackie turned around to found herself enveloped in a hug and then a kiss.

"_You're crushing me!" _Ray complained in Jackie's arms.

The man released her at arms length so she could see his face. His brown hair was short and tidy. His face was sharp, clean cut, and his blue eyes sparkled like the bright blue sky.

"Bobby? Is that you? What are you doing?"

"Yeah, why did you do that for?" The woman asked in shock. She had long light purple hair with large almond shaped eyes.

Jackie pulled away and touched her lips, "Why…"

"Can't a friend express his feelings without query?" his replied.

"You're _married_!" Jackie retorted and he fell silent.

"Jackie," the woman took Jackie under her arm, "You've missed a lot over these past years. Let me fill you in, Love."

"Thank you, Tiffany."

"Wait, where's…" She looked around, but she couldn't find Mihawk.

"What's the matter?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing… I didn't say good bye to my friend."

"Who was he?" Tiffany smiled, "He was hot. I noticed that from a distance too."

"He was a friend that took me home… That's all…" Jackie wrapped her arms around Ray's clay pot and fondled with the gold band on her finger. The leather portfolio was tucked safe in her sash.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is intermission, therefore a time jump. Why? I don't want to waste a few chapters on introducing Bobby and Tiffany. They have a past which would probably be discussed in a paragraph. 

I'm in a time constraint right now. : (

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry about the months wait. Thanks **Demoncat5, Lady Zoro, Pendent, Thomas Drovin, Remy's belle femme, Bear, **and** Nehszriah. **

And **HELP**! What would be a good amount of Beli for Mihawk before he turns into a Shichibukai? And what would be Shanks' Wanted money? Help Meeee! Would it be in the 100 millions?


	10. Life On Lutie

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die. This is a warning, so don't be surprise. (e.x. Karel is Mihawk's father.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Life on Lutie 

Robert (Bobby) Frost and Tiffany Maz were Jackie's friends on the island of Lutie. They were friends since childhood, before Grandmama took Jackie away from the island to be trained as a healer at the age of twelve. Although Jackie and her grandma visited Lutie once a month, she missed her friends Tiffany and Bobby dearly.

There was a forth, a girl named Sally Maz, Tiffany's younger sister. About two years ago, she married Bobby and had a child, Robert Frost Jr. And then somehow days before Jackie returned; Sally died from mysterious reasons. No one ever knew what caused her death. All they knew was her corpse felt like ice.

'Frost': the family name of Robert. It was not only a last name, but an insignia for the famous Frost family. Generations ago, Malcolm Frost started the Frost legacy by eating a Devil Fruit which contained the Logia power of Ice. By eating that fruit, the Frost name became a reality.

Since they were children, Bobby adored Jackie and wanted to marry her when they were older. Jackie, on the other hand, didn't want to marry _anyone_. Bobby gave up and wooed Sally. Now, with Jackie back and Sally coincidently dead, Bobby wants a mother for his son and he sets his sights on Jackie, his childhood crush.

* * *

Weeks passed and Jackie lived a normal life, for once. She lived with Tiffany and helped her run "Drinks at Tiffany's." Tiffany owned and ran the bar on Lutie. Jackie, with experience from her childhood, knew the order and procedure of the bar. Tiffany was glad Jackie was there to help. 

Bobby and his son came to visit everyday. Little Robert stayed with Auntie Tiffany while Bobby worked at the merchant market near the docks.

"Robert, do you like Jackie?" Bobby asked his two year old son.

His son's bright blue eyes looked up with a sparkle, "Yup, Daddy. She's the greatest. Auntie Tiffany too! I can have all the juice I want." Bobby laughed at his son's ignorance.

"Right, but I meant, do you want her to be your mother?"

Robert looked at his father innocently and bit his lip, "I like my mommy. I don't want another one."

"Don't you want someone to take care of us? To cook dinner when we come home and read you bed time stories?"

"Auntie Tiffany does that, but I know a secret." The boy smiled and clasped his mouth, "Oops, sorry, daddy, I can't tell you that Auntie Jacqueline has... Ooops." Robert ran off to find Jackie and to beg for forgiveness.

Bobby thought for a moment before he asked Jackie what his boy meant. He found Robert clinging to Jackie's apron, crying.

"Hush, Robert," Jackie knelt down, "Its okay, but don't tell anyone else. It's just our secret." She placed his hand on her stomach, "In a few months, you will have a new friend, but he or she is still growing."

"Jackie…" Bobby whispered in shock. The two of them looked up.

"Daddy! Auntie Jacqueline, can I tell daddy?" She nodded solemnly. "Daddy! Auntie is going to have a baby!"

Bobby stared in shock, but regained his composure, "Robert, go to Auntie Tiffany. I want to talk to Jackie alone." The boy nodded and left the two alone. "Congratulations, Jackie. How far are you?"

"A few weeks, but I'm not completely sure. I've tried to contact my grandmother, but I have no idea if she received my messages." Jackie rubbed her stomach, "Funny how things turned out. You have a son and I will have child also."

"Who's the father?"

Jackie sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. He lives a dangerous life and if anyone knew, he'll get hurt. He doesn't need to know about the child. I doubt he'll ever come back…"

"So," Anger filled his voice, "You protect him and yet he is not here to defend himself. Where is he? This husband of yours? I don't see him here. Is he some coward that ran away once he knew you were with child?"

"Robert," Jackie declared, "You have no idea what I've been through. You have no right to judge who I give my heart to. I will forgive you for your out burst and I will forget about this conversation. And," she added harshly, "The answer to your proposal is no. If we married, we could never live a normal life."

"But, but… I can give you a diamond ring and what does he give you? A gold band?" He looked at her left hand.

She touched her ring, "It doesn't matter if I get jewels or not. It doesn't matter in the end." She shouted, "Tiffany, I'm taking my break!"

"Okay!" A voice shouted back from somewhere in the bar.

As Jackie left the bar for a stroll in the town, she found herself being followed. She turned around to see a large man wearing a red vest, brown pants, and black boots. He had small coal eyes and short red hair. At his side was a red tinted axe. He was looking at a parchment of paper and then up at Jackie. He scoffed before turning away. She heard him mutter, "Got to make sure."

Quickly, she returned to the bar, making sure she wasn't followed. Tiffany and Bobby watched her enter.

"What's the matter?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Some man was following me. I'm not sure what he wanted."

"I'll check it out. Stay here." She replied.

Jackie sat down and inhaled deeply. When a glass of water appeared in her sight, she looked up.

Bobby held it out to her, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just, your one of my friends and I want to keep you safe. Please forgive me."

"Of course, thank you." Jackie took the water.

Moments later, Tiffany returned with a parchment. "Don't worry, Jackie. They're looking for a pirate and you know how Lutie is. We don't house pirates, and if we did, the Marines would be here within days." She showed her two friends the parchment, "Lady Mihawk: fifteen million beli."

Jackie looked and gasped. "Fifteen million?" She looked at the photo. It was a profile of her, but it only showed one forth of her face, barely even visible.

"Yeah!" Tiffany agreed, "This is the first time I've seen this person. She must be dangerous to have fifteen million on the first print."

"I know." Jackie replied, still in shock.

* * *

Months passed and Jackie's belly grew larger. Life was normal until the day her grandmother finally showed up. It was after the incident that changed the slow life of the town of Lutie. 

Jackie was in the bar with Tiffany, Bobby, and little Robert when he strolled in.

"Just like that time, so many years ago," he said, "Long time no see, Jacqueline. Ooh, I see you are with child. Where is he? That husband of yours. Did he leave you like he planned?" Tiffany and Bobby stopped working and turned to the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bobby balled his hand into a fist.

"Oh," the man placed his hands up in his defense, "Nothing. Just chatting with my old doctor. Did you know this woman worked for my pirate crew?" Tiffany dropped the plate she was carrying and stared at Jackie in shock. Bobby taken back by the new information, sat down. "You didn't tell them?"

"Why would I tell them? It doesn't concern them, Fargo."

"It's Captain Fargo."

"I don't have to call you captain anymore," Jackie placed her hands on the counter, "Please leave. We don't serve pirates."

"My crews haven't eaten for days. You wouldn't want your old companions to starve."

"Sir, Captain Fargo," Tiffany appeared beside her friend, "We reserve the right to refuse service."

"You might regret that choice," He looked at her, "My crew doesn't always listen to me and I can't control them if there are hungry."

Bobby stood up, "Leave, or _you_ might regret it. We already asked you twice, and I will not ask again."

"Oh, what will you do to me?" Fargo replied, not fazed by the threat.

"I have a devil fruit power that will stop your heart. _I've always wanted to try it on a pirate._ The townspeople of Lutie hate pirates. We've seen what they did to Kawaii. We don't want a relapse here."

"You have a pirate right underneath your roof. Did she tell you she destroyed three Marine ships with in a few seconds? Kawaii," he laughed, "The Axe-men took care of that island, not me. They also destroyed Lela's home also." He turned to Jackie for a reaction, but didn't get one.

"And I can kill you right here." Bobby replied, "One less scum in the world."

"For a pirate, you don't have a bounty." Tiffany added, "If Jackie is a pirate, I bet she already has a Wanted Poster. But you, I've never seen your face." She turned to Bobby, "Don't waste your time. He's not worth killing. Let old age take him."

Jackie watched in amazement as her friends defended her. Fargo left the bar without any more talk. "Why did you do that?"

"You're a friend," Bobby laughed, "I didn't believe him for a second. Jacqueline Griffin helps pirates? That will be the day I would become one."

"Tell us, how did you know him?" Tiffany asked as she swept the floor.

"When Lady Lela was alive, we were saved by him from a slave trader. That's when the trouble began. I agreed to help them so Lela and I could return home. However, things happened and she died on board the ship. Her home was destroyed and I left Fargo's crew with a group of companions. They dropped me here and that's what happened."

"The three Marine ships? Was he lying about that?"

"I had no choice…" Jackie exhaled deeply, "It was the only way to escape alive. I did have… I didn't have a choice."

As they absorbed the information, Bobby frowned and looked at Jackie's stomach. He thought to himself, but chose not to comment. It wasn't his place to ask, but Tiffany did.

"Then, if that happened. The father of your baby is a pirate?"

Jackie nodded rubbing her stomach. "He doesn't know. I think he never will."

"We have to kill the baby!" Bobby exclaimed.

"We do not!" Tiffany defended, "Why would we do such a thing?"

"It is my child, and I will do as I see fit." Jackie rebutted.

"Who here is having a baby? I was talking to a tree named Raymond. He told me my little granddaughter is having twins. "

"Twins?" Bobby exploded, "She's having _twins_?"

Jackie ignored his outburst once she saw her grandmother. She looked away, scared to meet her grandmother's eyes. Tiffany went to greet Grandmama and brought to the counter where Jackie rested.

"Are you going to hug me or am I going to make you?" Jackie laughed and warped her arms around dear old Grandmama. "Good," Her grandmother smiled, "Now, we have to leave. From what I heard, you're a pirate."

"Yes. It's for the safety of the island, but where am I to go? The baby—, I mean, the twins are due in less than a month. I can feel them fight with each other," Jackie joked.

"Kawaii," Grandmama replied, "I have a small house there. Don't you want to go home?"

"Yes, always." Jackie smiled and turned to Tiffany and Bobby, "Are you going to visit me or do you hate me for not telling you the truth about myself?"

"Never," Tiffany hugged her, "I'll visit every week." Bobby, on the other hand, left the bar without a word. "He'll come around. He always does." Tiffany reassured her, "I'll help you pack."

"Jackie, that plant of yours, Raymond; he wants to come with us also." Grandmama smiled, "We can spilt him into two parts and," she added in a low whisper, "I'll teach you how to use him to spy and gather info. Now you're a pirate, there's a few things you need to learn to survive."

Jackie blink in astonishment, "Grandma, you're full of surprises."

"More than you know, love, more than you know."

Moving to Kawaii was not as difficult as Jackie predicted. She only packed her clothes because everything was already on the island. The house was a large hollowed tree. Surprisingly, the tree could make three rooms: One large kitchen/dinning room/den area on the bottom and two bed rooms on the second floor. It awed Jackie.

A few days after the move, she went into labor. Her grandmother became a midwife and helped Jackie give birth.

Jackie laid on her back, completely spent. Both infants came out healthy and breathing. She bore a baby boy first and then, three minutes later, she bore a baby girl. Tiffany was there to help. While Grandmama was helping with the baby girl, Tiffany was cleaning the boy.

Soon after Jackie bored the infants, there was a lot of cleaning up to do, as it is the way of childbirth. Jackie assisted her grandmother in many incidents and knew not to worry. Tiffany assisted her little sister Sally's childbirth. The two women would take care of everything. The two infants lay across her chests in her arms.

"Love," her grandmother smiled, "What are you going to name them?"

Jackie looked down at the infants in her arms with a warm, tired smile, "I'm going to name them…"

* * *

Mihawk lead the way toward the unmarked grave. The woman from Lutie followed closed behind him. She carried a small sapling with her. After a few minutes of walking, she stopped and placed the sapling down. 

"Mihawk, you said the trees were cut down. I don't see _any_ of them cut down. You took me out here on that tiny ass boat of yours and you make me carry this tree."

"Sapling," he corrected.

"Oh, whatever. Where do I need to plant it?"

"Her grave is here." Mihawk knelt down and brushed the dirt mound. He looked up and saw the juniper trees fully grown. "Three days ago, they were cut down. I wasn't imaging it."

"Mihawk," the woman sighed, "I know I don't visit her grave often, but you don't have to make up ridiculous stories to make up come here. The vegetations grows on it own, and I don't need to garden. Let nature take its course. When you're done, I'll be by your boat." The woman looked at Mihawk with a sigh, "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to come here. I used to come here one a week when the twins were born."

Mihawk stood in silence as he normally did in front of her grave. However, something caught his eyes. Stepping closer, he saw a parchment pierced on a branch. He took it down and grinned. Two sets of hand writing were on it. One was elegant and fine while the other was coarse and scribbles.

_Dear Father, the trees told us what happened. Don't worry, we took care of them_. Or at least what was left of them after you. _Mother would've wanted them to have a chance, but Karla knew you wanted to destroy so, _we left their ship barely scraps. If you want to see them, they went east.

_Greater news! Our bounty picture finally updated. _Look! _Flip the page over_, _father_._ Our old friend took the photo and sent it in._ Do you agree we look dangerous? It's funny how Karel closed his eyes and how I stare at him from an angle. He was sleepy at the time! _Don't listen, I wasn't. Karla wanted to pose, but I thought we needed a true photo of ourselves. Me, the calm and smart one, and she the loud, obnoxious one. _No, it's more like, dumb and quiet, and smart, deadly, and cute. We better get going. Our friend is waiting.

_Karel_ and Karla.

Mihawk turned the poster around and a smirk crept on his face. It said: Mihawk Twins: 50 million. Karel stood off to the side, showing a profile view. His eyes were closed and he was sighing. He was dressed in a cream color robe or a cape. Karla stood beside him, glaring at him from the corners of her eyes. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with a straight collar. Both of them had green short hair, just about the shoulders. Mihawk grinned when his saw Karla's eyes. They were just like his, golden brown hawk eyes.

* * *

Note: I didn't intended for his name to become "Robert Frost", but when you have the last name made first and the first name inferring to some movie, it becomes something else. **Want to take a stab at where I got the name?**

I predict, 4 to 5 more scenes left. But, it might take a month for the next chapter. I'm on a blank slate right now.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and for telling me the range of beli for Mihawk and Shanks! Thanks: **Bear, SkieLoon, Nehszriah, Thomas Drovin, Lady Zoro, mihawklover, Solo Loco Ellingson Rose, **and** Demoncat5.**


	11. Years

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die. This is a warning, so don't be surprise. (e.x. Admiral Karel is Mihawk's father.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Years…

When Jackie regained her strength from the childbirth, her grandmother brought her outside and sat her down. The month old infants were sleeping soundlessly inside the giant house-tree.

"Jackie, I recognized those eyes." her grandmother began. "They belong to the Mihawk family. Your son is Karel as in Admiral Karel Mihawk? Is that who you named your son after?"

"Yes, Karel Mihawk, but his son, Juraquille Mihawk is the man I married and father my children. He doesn't know about them and I don't plan to tell him soon. In fact, I don't know where he is."

Grandmama chuckled, "They have their father's eyes, but they have your hair color. I wonder what else they have from the two of you."

"They have their father's eyes?" A voice asked. Jackie turned to see Tiffany with a basket filled of fresh fruits and a package of fresh meat. "You must show them to me!"

"They are sleeping right now," Jackie replied.

"Oh, they always sleep when I come over." Tiffany complained and waved her hand, "Wake them up and let Auntie Tiffany see. Don't give me that look. We're practically sisters."

"I wasn't upset about that," she replied with caution, "If, if you see the twins, there will be a great chance that you'll find out who is the father. My grandmother figured it out."

"And you don't want me to find out?"

"Well, I don't mind you finding out, but I can't let Robert find out. Please don't tell him." Tiffany and Jackie entered the house with Grandmama and left the old women outside, "Please don't tell him," Jackie repeated, "It would angry him even more than finding out I was a pirate."

"The only thing that would angry him is finding out that the father is a pirate," Tiffany replied absent mindedly, "What's the chan— No!" She turned to Jackie and shook her shoulders, "It can't be."

"Yes," Jackie nodded, "Their father is pirate. His name is—"

"Stop, stop," Tiffany held a finger to her friend's lips, "Let me guess. I've seen all the wanted posters that come to the island." She went to the crib and began scratching Karla's stomach. The infant began to stir which caused Karel to stir also. As predicted, both infants woke up with a cry. "Oh, come to Aunt Tiffany," she picked up Karla and Jackie held Karel. "Open your eyes, little one." She coaxed.

Slowly but surely, Karla opened her eyes to reveal a golden yellow iris. "You know," Tiffany turned to Jackie, "I have seen these eyes before."

"So you know?" Jackie asked eagerly.

"Hawk Eyes Mihawk is what is said on the poster. I'll bring it next time I visit so you can see it for yourself."

"Could you bring another one too? His name is Shanks."

"Jackie? You have two lovers?" Tiffany shouted.

A deep blush appeared on her face, "No, Shanks is just a friend of ours. They left me here to go to the Grand Line. I'm curious on if he makes a bounty for himself. But enough about me, tell me the news on Lutie." The remaining time was dedicated to Lutie. Tiffany told Jackie about the bar being full of bounty hunters, merchants, and sailors stopping by for a drink before heading for Logue Town. Bobby was still sulking to Tiffany about Jackie. At any event, he was talkative and friendly until someone mentions Jackie's name and then he becomes aloof and short tempered. Things, Tiffany concluded, was normal as it ever was.

Upon Tiffany's next visit, she didn't say a word, but sat Jackie down at the dinning table and laid out three Wanted Posters. Jackie sighed when she saw the one labeled "Lady Mihawk."

"Did you forget what Fargo said before the twins were born? I destroyed three Marine ships. They have to make a bounty for me. I'm just lucky that they can't get a good photo." Jackie defended herself before Tiffany could accuse her of anything.

"Look at you! You're worth fifteen million beli! Your better than that! I bet you're worth at least thirty! You've destroyed three Marine warships. Each ship must be worth more than five million." She laughed but quiet down to a serious tone, "But that's easy money for any bounty hunter that finds out who you are! You can't defend yourself… But," She pushed Mihawk's and Shanks' bounties closer to Jackie, "You're nothing compared to them." Hawk Eyes Mihawk was worth 145 million beli. Red Haired Shanks was worth 150 million beli.

Jackie grinned and touched Mihawk's then Shanks'. "Only five million apart. I wonder how he feels about that. It's only been a year and they have so much on their heads. I wonder what they did."

"Aren't you afraid someone might find out?" Tiffany asked.

She shook her head, "No. Besides Tiff, only you know. I'll tell Bobby one of these days. Don't worry, in a few years, they won't print my poster any more. Destroying those three marine ships are a one time deal. I'll never do something like that ever again. I'm going to live here until the twins are old enough to go to school. In a few years, no one will remember my bounty."

Tiffany looked down at the poster, "I hope you're right."

Four years passed like a blink of an eye. The twins grew up wild as ever. They had a natural instinct with nature and they enjoyed playing with each other. Jackie couldn't ask for a better son and daughter. For their young age, they were mature and accepted life as it was. Grandmama and Jackie taught them principles, manners, and etiquette. They even taught the twins how to read and write before school even started.

Those four years, Jackie never stepped a foot off the island and only Tiffany came to visit. Bobby never did. Tiffany brought new posters of Mihawk every time his bounty when up or news about him. Jackie laughed when Mihawk's bounty became larger than Shanks' bounty. Soon, Mihawk's was above Shanks by at least 100 million. Also, she informed Jackie that she hasn't seen any new posters of 'Lady Mihawk'. Jackie was relieved.

Tiffany came one day to tell Jackie she had enrolled the twins into the elementary school. "They'll be in the same school as Bobby jr. and you can see Robert again. He's recovered but he still doesn't want to come here. He'll talk about you now. He constantly asks me questions about you and your twins, but I just tell him to come here and speak to you himself."

Jackie smiled and rested her head in her arms, "I would like to talk to him again."

"Love," her grandmother came down the stairs, "My time with you is up. I must go out again to do my job." She hugged her granddaughter, "Teach the children well. Teach the one with the power everything about how to harness it and about our work. Our bloodline must not die. You are still a Griffin."

"I know, Grandmama. I'll never forget. Karel! Karla!" Jackie called for the twins. They came running in the door with dirt on their clothes and mud on their face.

"You should teach them not to play in the mud…" Tiffany looked at them with disgust.

"Grandmama's leaving. Say good-bye to her," Jackie knelt down and told them.

"Grandmama!" They cried and hugged her, "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss the both of you. Keep out of trouble and protect yourselves." They nodded. "You'll be in school soon in three days. Don't be afraid of people." They nodded again. "Good bye Tiffany. Keep Jackie out of trouble for me."

"I will, don't you worry, Grandmama." The four accompanied her to her small ship and watched her sail away. Tiffany decided this was a good time to go too. She left Jackie and the twins also.

On the day school started, Jackie woke the twins up earlier than usual. She dressed them in the clothes she made for them. Karel was in t-shirt with a palm tree print and blue shorts. Karla was in an orange dress with a lion patch in the center.

When they arrived on the island, Jackie walked them to school from the docks. The school house was a one room building made out of wood. It was painted red with an ivory frame. There was a large bell at the top of the tower so the children knew when class began. A large field surround the schoolhouse boarded by a white picket fence.

The school teacher greeted Jackie. "Welcome," she smiled, "And who are these cuties?" The twins hid behind their mother.

"This is Karel," Jackie slowly pulled him out from behind her followed by Karla, "And this is Karla."

The twins looked up at their new school teacher. She was silent for a moment before speaking, "Why, they're so… umm, adorable. They're eyes… are they normally like that?" She pointed.

Jackie looked down with a smile, "Yes. My son and daughter are angels. You don't have to worry."

"They might distract the class. The other parents will complain, but I will let them join in. We'll see how it goes, shall we?"

"Yes," Jackie frowned, "Are you afraid of my children? They're just children."

"I'm concern for the other children as well as yours."

"Just say it if you don't want them in your school house. Don't beat around the bush. I can accept it if you don't want my children in your f…" Jackie restrained herself, "In your school house. Come on Karel, Karla. We'll say hi to Auntie Tiffany." She led them away from the red building.

"Okay!" They cheered forgetting about the school house.

Jackie and the twins arrived at Tiffany's minutes later. The restaurant already had customers.

"Jackie, you came to visit me for a change. Why aren't the twins at school?"

"The damn bitch wouldn't let them join the other children." She whispered to Tiffany, "She's afraid of their eyes. I have to home school them now."

"Discrimination." Tiffany scoffed, "I'm sorry about it."

"It's not a problem," Jackie said. She turned to the twins, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Apple juice please!" They jumped on the bar stool, each on one side of their mother.

As Tiffany poured the juice, she asked Jackie, "How long are you going to stay here? If anyone recognizes you, I'll have a fight in my restaurant. It's not good for business."

"When does Robert come in? I want to talk to him."

"He comes around noon for lunch and later, he comes for dinner with Bobby jr."

"Do you need help today?" Jackie smiled.

"Always."

The twins watched their mother work in the restaurant with Tiffany. They sat quietly on the bar stools. During that time, Tiffany handed them some picture books. They thanked her and began reading.

Karel finished before Karla and sat and waited for her book to trade. "Hurry up! I want to read it!" He complained to her.

"I'm not done! Don't bother me." Karla shoved him and he fell off the stool creating unwanted attention. Karel landed with a crash. The whole restaurant turned their attention to him. Jackie ran over to help him up. No one noticed a man holding a parchment and scrutinizing Jackie.

"What happened here?" Jackie lifted Karel onto the stool. "Karla, did you shove your brother off?"

"He was bothering me. He won't let me finish." Karla defended herself.

"That's still no reason to push your brother. Say you're sorry." Jackie told Karla as she massaged Karel's shoulder and back.

"Mommy…" Karla pursed her lip and pouted, "You always take his side! Why? Why do you always take his side?" She jumped off the stool causing the book to fall open to the floor and ran toward the door. The door opened as she approached it. A man side stepped to allow her to exit.

"Karla!" Jackie called after her. She groaned as she rubbed her temples while sitting on an empty stool.

"I'll get her, mommy," Karel told her as he jumped off the stool and picked up the book and placing back on the counter before leaving the restaurant. "Excuse me, sir." He said to a man who was walking to the counter.

"Jackie," She looked up to see Robert Frost Sr. He was dressed in a grey tank top with blue shorts and open toe sandals. "Long time no see. You brought your children to Lutie. The boy has manners, but the girl is a bit reckless."

"They're angels, when they're not fighting with each other. I took them to the schoolhouse today. The school teacher wouldn't allow them to attend because they frighten her. I'm going to have to home school them."

"Well, it depends on what _profession_ they want to be. You might not be able to educate them to be brain surgeons." He sat down beside her, "It's great to be able to see and talk to you again. You have to come over more often."

"I would like that." Jackie smiled at him, "I know one of them is going to be a Healer like my family, but the other can be whatever he or she wants."

"Jackie," Robert's tone became serious, "There's something important I have to tell you." She gave him her undivided attention. "I'm going to be a bounty hunter and I'm going to go after bounties."

"Oh, that's great. Are you going to sail the world and see places?" She hid her fear about her own bounty and became alert to any hints in his tone. "Have you found a crew or are you going solo?"

"Well, yes." He looked at her with a smile, "I would like you to come with me. We can bring the children with us. I already have a ship big enough for five people. My ship would need a Healer, especially an experience one like you."

"I, I don't know what to say. This is all of a sudden. Maybe if you told me sooner, I could've thought about it, but now, it's too soon."

"Well, I'm not leaving until little Bobby finishes school. He's seven now, but he has an education level of a t—"

He was cut off by a scream. A customer looked out the window and gasped, "There's children outside and…"

On the word children, Jackie leaped off the stool and ran outside. She saw Karel and Karla and rushed to them. Karla had her arms around Karel who was stroking her back to calm her. In front of them was the man from the restaurant, the one who was scrutinizing Jackie.

"Damn bitch." He cursed, "What did you do?" He clawed at a tree branch that was wrapped around his wrist. His saber was too far for him to reach and he couldn't cut himself loose.

"What happened?" Jackie asked flabbergasted, "Who did this?"

"The man was hurting Karla." Karel said, "I had to do something. All I wanted was to save her. The tree came to life and…" He pointed a finger at the man.

Jackie turned to the man and demanded, "What did you plan to do with my children?" At first he didn't answer, but the branch tightened around his wrist. The tree was a familiar rowan tree. The tree knew what Jackie wanted.

The man shouted, "I'm a bounty hunter and I came for your bounty. Fifteen million is a normally an easy job, but you're being a pain in the ass, bitch."

"Are you sure you have the right bounty?"

"Your children have the eyes of Hawk Eye Mihawk. You are Lady Mihawk." He reached into his jacket and threw a parchment at her. She bent down and took it from him. Her eyes widen when she saw her face. It was an updated version The Wanted Poster picture she remembered was from the party on Logue Town on the day of the wedding party. In the picture, she was in the center and cropped out of the picture was Mihawk and Shanks; she could make out Shanks' straw hat and Mihawk's shoulder.

"Fargo, you bastard." She hissed under her breath.

While she and the bounty hunter were conversing, a group of townspeople came out and saw the scene before them. Robert and Tiffany also saw the reveal. They were the only people who were not shocked to find out Jackie Giffin was a pirate.

Jackie gathered Karel and Karla in her arms and escorted them to their sail boat, "We're going home."

"What about the bad man?" Karla asked rubbing her arm.

Jackie touched the small bruises lightly and turned to the large rowan tree. The tree branch swung the bounty hunter while releasing its hold on him. The man flew across the field and out of view. Jackie didn't care if the whole town of Lutie saw her. Something in her had pride and happiness that she is a wanted pirate.

When she arrived back home on Kawaii, she massaged some liquid wood balm onto Karla's arms and let the two children go outside and play. As they left, she wondered about Karel. He said he made the tree move, but could Karla also have the power? Her grandmother never explained to her about siblings and who the devil fruit powers go to. Was it always the older one? If Karla had the power, she would've used it already and Jackie would've seen her do it. Karla was the more reckless of the two.

Jackie went out to take a walk. She realized she placed her children in danger. By facing the bounty hunter, she exposed herself as Lady Mihawk. But, she didn't feel regretful. She still wore the wedding band Mihawk gave her. The annulment papers were unsigned and in the house, somewhere locked safe and were never going to see the light of day again.

After her walk, she went back to the house. As she passed by Ray the Rowan tree, he said, _'There's a man looking for you. He went into Tiffany's and he came out with her.'_ Jackie noticed there was a lighthearted tone in the tree's voice. _'He should be here in two minutes.'_ Remember, Ray was spilt in half. A part of him was in Luite and the other half planted here.

"Who's going to be here in two minutes?" Karel asked. The children stopped playing and turned to their mother.

Karla frowned, "What are you talking about? Mommy didn't say a word."

"The tree did."

"Trees can't talk, silly."

"Yes they can!"

"They can't!"

"Stop fighting," Jackie commanded, "Go into the house and take a bath. You two are a mess. I don't want you fighting in the house."

"Yes, mommy." They replied as they marched into the house. However, they didn't go to take a shower, they watched their mother from the window.

"Ray, why didn't you call me earlier? I was by the beach and I could've stopped him from coming onto the island."

'_And why would you want that? Oh, the others have informed me that he landed.'_

"Dumb tree." Jackie glared at him before leaving toward the beach. The twins followed her. Karel turned to the tree and placed a finger over his lips. Ray obliged.

Upon arriving on the breach, Jackie spotted the boat. The boat was small and had only one mast and sail. At the base of the mast, there was a large throne-like chair. Two green candles were placed on the corners of the bow.

"What a strange ship…" Jackie commented to herself, "…or boat. This guy must be a weird bounty hunter."

"A pirate, but I'm not weird," said a voice at Jackie's back. She grew stiff as she recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned to be face to face with Hawk Eyes Mihawk. "The years haven't changed your beauty. You still look like the woman I escorted back to Lutie, but lovelier than I recall."

She wanted to jump into his arms and cry 'I missed you!' or 'I love you!' or something, but she froze. Her body wouldn't move. When he stepped closer to her and cupped her chin gently, her knees weakened and she fell down onto the soft sand.

"Mommy! Mommy, are you hurt?" Karel and Karla ran out from the trees to their mother. It was Mihawk's turn to be shocked.

"What an idiot I am." He shunned away, "Four years, four years is a long time. Jackie, I'll come back when you've recovered."

"What did you do to mommy?" Karel stood up and demanded, but Mihawk continued to walk away to his ship. Karla suddenly became afraid of her brother. She saw his anger once before. It was when the bounty hunter threatened to kill her. From the nearest tree, branches grew and sped toward Mihawk at an alarming rate.

"KAREL, STOP!" Jackie wrapped her arms around the boy, "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Karel, listen to me." The boy burst into tears and wrapped his arm around his mother. The branches shrunk back to normal.

"Karel? You named him Karel…?" Mihawk came back and stood over Jackie and the boy.

Karla looked up at him, "Go away bad man. You made my brother cry!" Mihawk looked down at her and their eyes met. Karla turned to her mother and then back at him, _"Daddy?"

* * *

_

An: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

**Jackie's NOT dead** Sorry for the confusion. I should've marked it as a time jump or something. Jackie's not dead... but as you know, from the first chapter, she will meet her end. You just don't know when.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's been one month and one day! Lol. Thanks: **Bear, Pendent, mihawklover, Lady Zoro, Solo Loco Ellingson Rose **and…

**Nehszriah**: Yes he's Iceman. You're the only one that said it!

**Thomas Drovin:** Funny, funny. You know I can't answer those questions now. You'll have to find out! Robert Frost is a poet, yes.

**fangimation: **Straw hats pirates… Lol. (whispers) You're getting ahead of me.


	12. Unwelcome

Warning: The M rating is just for precautions. I'm not sure how high the rating will go. Don't be surprise when characters die. This is a warning, so don't be surprise. (e.x. Admiral Karel is Mihawk's father.)

AN: I like this chapter so I'm not going to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Unwelcome 

Jackie recovered from the shock as easily as she was hit by it. Before anything, she asked Mihawk and her children to go back into the house. Mihawk told her that could leave if it was too uneasy for her to see him. For certain, she refused him. She demanded that he park his ship on the other side where it was closer to the house and away from the ocean's view.

She told her children to go home and wash up. She was going to lead Mihawk to the inner docks. They obediently listened. Karel was contemptuous of Mihawk, but Karla dragged him away. For some reason, she adored him after finding he was her father. Karel, on the other hand, was suspicion. He had never seen this man in four years.

Jackie showed Mihawk the docks, but during the trip around the island, they were silent. Once Mihawk tied his boat down, he frankly asked Jackie, "Do you hate me?" They continued walking to the house.

Jackie wanted to burst into laughter, but that would just confuse him. "How would you act if I left you and came back to find you had children?" She asked him with a lighthearted tone.

"Furious. Mad. Angry."

"You do?" Jackie replied with the same tone.

"Jackie, stop it." They entered the house and he sat to where she pointed: the dinner table. "Be frank and tell me."

"Did you have anything to eat yet?" Jackie turned away to hide her smile. She began to put some food on the stove.

"No. I haven't eaten since I left the Grand Line." He was about to raise his tone when the two twins came in the room, clean and dressed for bed. Mihawk fell silent and watched them. Jackie asked them to set the table for four. Karel glared at Miahwk as he got the plates and silverware, but only three. Karla saw this and got the remaining plate and silverware for their guest.

Karla elbowed Karel and whispered, "Look. I know he's our father! We have the same eyes!" Karel didn't rely but sat at the table and looked at Mihawk. Mihawk looked down at Karel too.

"Hello. My name is Juraquille Mihawk," Mihawk began. "So, you're Karel. What's your sister's name?"

The boy refused to talk, but Jackie told him not to be rude. "Karla… We're Karel and Karla Mi… Mihawk."

Mihawk looked up at Jackie and then back at the twins. "Your surname is not Griffin?" They shook their heads. He wanted to ask Jackie for an explanation, but he decided to wait after dinner. Instead, he asked the children questions to get to know them. It was only Karla that answered. Karel remained silent and only watched Mihawk and his sister talk.

They were only children of four years and he found them to be bright as a light bulb. When he found out they didn't attend school because of their eyes, he fell silent, but then commented, "You're too smart for school anyway. Your mother is a smart woman; she'll teach you more than you'll learn in school."

"But, our father is an idiot." Karel commented. Jackie snapped at him, but she was interrupted.

"Karel is right." Mihawk agreed causing Jackie to turn toward him, "Your father is an idiot to let a woman like your mother go. He is a selfish man who only thinks of himself and his dream. If he could've brought your mother to the Grand Line with him, he would. But now, he's an even greater idiot. He placed his family in danger because he came back. If the Marine knew about this place, they will send a dozen ships to invade the island." He stood up. "It was good to see you again and the children...

As he walked toward the door, he was suddenly anchored down by a small child and some tree roots.

"Don't leave." Karla begged as she buried her face in his coat. Mihawk looked at his boots to see the floor grew roots and immobilized him. Karel grabbed Mihawk's hand and looked up at him.

"Stupid." Karel released the roots and pulled his father back to the table where his mother placed the dinner. They ate dinner in silence. For the first time, the whole family was at the dinner table. After dinner, Jackie sent the twins to their room; it was their bed time. She washed the dishes and left Mihawk on the first floor to tuck her children in for bed before coming back down with a portfolio.

"It's strange, Jackie. What do you feed them? They act like ten year olds, but they're only four." Mihawk commented. Jackie threw the portfolio on the table. He recognized it right away.

"I've never opened." She told him. "I locked it away since the day you left."

"I'm glad." Mihawk lifted his left hand, "I never took it off." Jackie smiled and took his hand. She removed the ring and saw a distinct tan line. She showed her own hand, and her ring finger had the same tan line.

"Mihawk," she whispered as she cupped his face, "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I you." Mihawk grinned and kissed her.

* * *

The next few days, Mihawk and the children bonded… rather well. He started to teach Karel sword play, but Karel refused to. Karel never had an affinity for it. He preferred to use the devil fruit power. However, Jackie urged him to learn. She told him if he was sailing on the ocean, he would be in danger. He retorted about his asthma. Jackie replied to him that learning sword play would only help him in the future.

Reluctantly he agreed to learn. Strange enough, he excelled in it after a few lessons. Being only four, he mastered basic sword thrust already. Karla, like her twin, excelled, but her love for the techniques advance her skill. They practiced with each other and the victor, for an odd reason, would always be Karel.

Opposite to Karla, Karel never like physical activities, partly because of his asthma. He spent his time studying the medical book and asking his mother to teach him new concoctions like Grandmama used to do when she was there. The other part, his devil fruit power, compelled him to study harder. He loved how his mother would call on the earth for her herbs and how she joshed with Ray, the rowan tree.

When Karel was reading and studying with Jackie about medicine, Karla was practicing her swordplay by herself. Mihawk saw in Karla a small version of him self, but girls are not supposed to be swordsmen. Trying to protect her, he only taught and spent his time with Karel. Karel grew rather angry and frustrated with this. Jackie felt this in the atmosphere around him.

"Mihawk," she stopped their practice. Karel fell on his buttock and regain his breathing. Karla was aloof in a small area. "Mihawk, I need to speak to you." She waved him over to her. "You can't do this to Karel."

"He can handle it even though he has asthma. If he continues to work, his stamina will grow and he can stand in battle longer. He has an affinity with learning. You can teach him anything and he'll master it in a day."

"I know," Jackie smiled, "I bet he gets that from me as he did the devil fruit power. Mihawk, he doesn't enjoy swordsmanship. He will not love the swordsmanship like you. The way you're treating them, Karla will also change her view on you. They're just children. You cannot be so hard on them. If you give Karel time, he'll learn to accept swordsmanship. Karla, on the other hand, is willing to learn. You must know: Karel cannot follow in your footsteps. He's already chosen mine."

Before Jackie could say more, Mihawk interrupted her, "I never want them to follow mine. Karla should never… Maybe I shouldn't have come at all. Do you think they regret ever meeting me? Karla tells me about this Robert guy,"

"Of course not. Give them time. They'll love you just like I did. Forget about Robert, he's just a friend." She kissed his cheek before going to Karel and taking him inside.

"Karla," Mihawk shouted after a moment of thinking, "Come here and show me what you've been practicing!" Karla's face brightened when she heard her name called and ran toward Mihawk. Her long green pigtails flew up from the jolting. She stopped to a halt when she didn't see her twin and turned her head to see Karel leaving.

"Karel… left?" She held her head down, "Is that why you called me here? You and mother are just the same. _Just like the rest of them_."

"Hold on," Mihawk grabbed her arm as she tried to run, "What do you mean? Come here Karla, tell me."

Karla gnawed on her lower lip thinking before she finally said, "They all favor him. Mommy likes him because he can talk to trees. Grandmama likes him too. She and mother teach him to become the next Healer. Auntie likes him because he's smart. Uncle likes him because he's boy. You're just like uncle. Boys can fight and girls cannot he says." Karla inched away from her father, incase he was angry.

"Girls cannot fight?" He said after a moment of silence, "We'll show them, won't we, Karla?"

"Huh?"

"If this uncle of yours says girls cannot fight, I'll prove him wrong. We'll show him."

"Uncle Robert and his son Bobby are bounty hunters. Well, they're going to be. I don't know if we can."

"Trust me, Karla," Mihawk grinned, "Your father is going to be the world's greatest swordsman. I'm going to teach you all that I know." A wide grin appeared on her face.

"Let's start now!"

Late in the morning on a cool clear day, Jackie had a visitor from Lutie. In fact, she had two. She was out in her small garden when Robert and Bobby (I'll refer to Robert jr. as Bobby now) arrived. She was utterly surprised to see them.

"We delayed our visit from some time now. I think, if you're going to accompany me, I believe our children should be better friends. Where are they?"

Jackie wanted to reply, "With their father." But instead she replied, "Oh, somewhere. I'll call them. Karel! Karal! Where are you? Bobby from Lutie is here to see you! You know, Robert Frost's son! Karel, Karla! Drop whatever your doing." She elaborated that on their names only, leaving Mihawk out. If Robert found out, chaos would erupt.

The twins came to their mother, both holding wooden swords. Jackie hid her small chuckle.

"Mommy, I don't want to play with swords…" Karel complained. "I don't like them. Why is he making me learn it?"

"But they're so fun!" Karla countered, "It's because you suck at it now. I'm better at it because da—"

"Karla," Jackie stopped her from finishing her sentence, "Karel, remember Uncle Robert from Lutie. He's Auntie Tiffany's brother-in-law and that is Bobby, his son. Welcome them."

Bobby stood a head and one half taller than Karel and Karla. He was the splitting image of his father: short brown hair and clear blue eyes, a kind face with gentle features. A smile appeared on his face, "Hello Karel, Karla."

"Hello." They replied in unison.

"Go and play. Son, show them the things I taught you. They'll be amaze."

"Go, Karel, Karla," Jackie coaxed them, "It's ok. _He_ won't mind." They looked at their mother before going. She returned to her guest, "Shall we go inside and have some tea?"

"If it's not a problem, dear Jackie. Have you considered my proposition?"

The children wandered around the area. Karel and Karla showed Bobby their past times and where they trained. But when they went to show him their father, he was not where they left him.

"Who cares," replied Bobby, not interested in their father, "My father is better than yours any day. My father is going to be a bounty hunter instead of the town sheriff. We're going to kill pirates and get their bounty. The Marines will give us metals and then, your mother will be my mother." A smirk appeared on his face. All his gentle features disappeared.

"What?" Karla replied, "She's our mommy. You can't have her."

Karel laughed, "Not in a million years."

Bobby scowled, "Why not? I'll be a better son than you'll ever be. I'm smarter. I'm bigger. I'm stronger. I'm faster and I'm not ill."

Karel stopped in mid laughter. Karla looked at her brother, "Ill? You're not sick."

This time Bobby laughed, "Asthma. My father told me all about it. Of course, Auntie Tiffany told him."

"Asthma is not an illness." Karel retorted. "I just have trouble breathing. That's all… There has to be a cure for it…"

"Asthma?" Karla replied, "Brother, it's not something to be ashamed of. Mommy told us about it. It's not an illness…"

"You're wrong. You don't have it, Sis. You can run and sing and dance, and you won't get as tired as fast. You don't have asthma attacks."

She turned to Bobby with a scowl, "Apologize to my brother, you bully."

"Haha, if I don't what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll beat you in swordplay."

"I'll like to see that, but I don't fight girls. Let the sissy boy defend his pride." Bobby belittled Karel, "Twins do look alike, but it's either a manly girl or a sissy boy when the twins are fraternal. Looks like we have a sissy boy here."

"Stop it," Karla shouted defending her brother. "Bobby, stop or I'll tell my mommy!"

"Name the place," Karel replied with a glare, "I'll fight you."

"Beach. Let's go," Bobby shoved Karla down and took her wooden sword. He led the way as Karel followed him.

"Brother! Stop!" Karla shouted in vain. Her brother paid no heed to her calls. Instead of running to tell her mother, she ran to catch up to Karel. When she arrived, the battled field was laid out. Ice covered the surface of the ocean near the beach; a pathway connected the sandy shore to the ice platform. "Brother! If you step on the ice, I'm going to tell mother!" He ignored her and met Bobby on the platform.

"Stay out of this," Karel shouted to his sister who was standing at the edge of the platform. "This is my battle. I'll show Bobby I can beat him. Ready?"

"Ready."

Before Bobby finished the word, he charged at Karel and leap into the sky bring his sword down with brute force. Karel rolled to the side and Bobby slammed into the ice; the ice fractured by the wooden sword's blow.

"How?" Karla wondered.

Karel dashed toward Bobby to strike. Bobby blocked the attack, but Karel rotated around and struck Bobby's back, causing him to stumble forward. In their dance, only Karel made contact with his attacks. Karla saw her brother's breathing grew heavy with each passing minute and Bobby's anger grew with each passing second.

Finally. Bobby cursed and stomped his feet on the ice. Spikes formed under Karel's feet. He fell backwards to avoid the sharp needles.

"What are you doing?" Karla ran to her brother to help him up. However, Karel made a leap again, dropping his wooden sword. Bobby created another group of ice spikes under him. As Karel tried to dodge the spike, Karla ran to pick up the wooden sword.

She weaved through the spikes toward Bobby, "Don't cheat." Rotating around a spike that appeared in front of her, she whacked Bobby with the flat of the sword. He felt into the water, but close enough to grab the edge of the ice. Karla threw the sword down and ran to her brother.

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"Yes… It was fun, wasn't it?" He gave her a weak smile.

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the twins. He slammed his hand on the ice, "This is what you call FUN!" The whole platform cracked into tiny ice shards and they fell into the ocean.

* * *

"_MISTRESS, THE CHILDREN!"_

Jackie looked up from her tea and out the window. _"Ray? What happened?"_

"_Go. Beach. NOW!"_ Without a word to Robert, she dashed out of the house and ran toward the beach. Robert, who was in mid-sentence explaining the rewards of bounty hunting, ran after her. He was confused. They reached the beach just in time to see a pirate carrying two children up from the shore. One child followed him. He placed both of the boys down on the sand. The girl ran to her brother leaving the other alone.

"Karel! Karla!" Jackie shouted as she ran to him. She hugged both soaked children in her arms. "What happened?" They both looked away and averted their eyes.

"YOU! Get away from our children!" Robert demanded as he ran in between the pirate and Jackie.

"This is what I get for saving your pathetic son?" He scoffed, "The boy almost drowned himself. Didn't you tell him that people who posse Devil Fruit can't swim?"

Robert turned to his son, "What were you children doing out here?" He then noticed the bruise on the boy's back. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Bobby spat.

"Karla, Karel, what happened?" Jackie asked her children, but they would not answer her. She turned to Mihawk, "What happened?"

"They went swimming. They jumped in the water before I could stop them. Karla was okay, but the boys were not. I guess there was a struggle underneath the water before I could find them. Of course, Karla helped me." He patted her on the head with a smile. "Always take care of your brother near the ocean. He cannot swim and, will never be able to."

"Robert, we should go back to the house. They children should get a change of clothes before they get sick."

Robert wasn't listening to her. Instead, he was staring at Mihawk. He scrutinized him from head to toe. "You. You are Hawk Eyes Mihawk."

"Yes. What if I am?"

"I demand to know why you are here! Even if you did save my son, I am not indebted to you a pirate like you. I'll kill you in a second if you not answer me."

"I am Jackie's husband and I fathered these two wonderful children. Can't a father visit his family without having to be sent away?"

Robert's eyes widen. He turned to Jackie; she had a blush on her face. "Robert, this is my husband. He came back to me. In my heart, I knew he would. I meant to tell you in the house, but I didn't want to stop you from your speech. I can't go with you on your journey."

"Bobby, go to the ship," Robert's eyes shadowed over. "Jackie, I want to help you, but I can't anymore. I hid all the 'Lady Mihawk' posters from Lutie residence, but I find I can't do it anymore. You are harboring and mar… and… protecting a pirate. It's against Luite law, and I must report this to the Marines. As your friend, I'll give you two days to leave. That's all."

"Robert, y-you can't do this!"

"I can and I will. He's a pirate and so are you. I thought there was a chance that you could have a life with me, but now you can't."

Mihawk demanded angrily, "What? What do you mean? Are you saying you're too good for Jackie?"

"She could've had an honorable man, but instead she chose a flotsam pirate."

"_Honorable._" Mihawk scoffed as he placed his hand on his sword hilt, "Do you even know what the word means? You f—"

"Mihawk! The children." Jackie stopped him. Mihawk turned away and cursed in a whisper.

"This is what I'm talking about. Jackie, two days. I want all of you gone." With those final words, he left the bewildered family to their own devices.

"Oh, Mihawk, what are we going to do!" Jackie cried out.

"Let's go visit an old friend." He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll give him a visit and then we can decide where to go afterwards."

"Where are we going to go?" Jackie wondered into his jacket. They children snuggled in between then. They knew they were leaving the island, and they hid their joy from their crying mother. They were going to explore the world. They were going to get off the island.

"Fuschia Island."

The next day Jackie packed everything she and her family needed for the trip: food, water, and spare clothes. In her sachet, she placed all her herbs and medicines. Upon reaching Mihawk's ship, she looked at it with silence.

"Love?"

"Is it safe?" She eyed the flat boat base, the one mast sail, the green candles, and the chair.

"It's perfectly safe." He laughed, "Come in. The ship is perfectly balance. Even in storms, it will not turn over. But, Jackie, we will not be sailing in storms. I know my way around the sea. Trust me, Love."

"I trust you with my life, but the children…"

As on cue, they shouted on the boat, "Mommy! Mommy, come on!" Reluctantly, she climbed on board. Mihawk left her sit in the giant chair as he maneuvered the sails and started the ship.

"Mihawk, who are we going to meet?"

"It'll be a surprise. To him as well as you."

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (To be politically correct.) 

Sorry for the delay, I have a writer's block. I have no idea when the next chapter will be written. Next year, I bet.

Reasons why: To be frank, I have things (like homework assignments, essays, studying) to do… and I procrastinate. I also have my Christmas present to play with. I will not bored you with excuses. Haha.

THANKS for the reviews: (Oh my goodness, 4 months. I'm a sad, sad person…) **SkieLoon, Lady Zoro, Nehszriah. Thomas Drovin, Critias, fangimation, TakashiMorinozuka, **and** twilight-aura**.

: D

Random, but FYI: I'm not planning to writeing a Christmas story for B&B.


	13. Meetings: The Good, Bad, and Ugly

Okay, so it's been YEARS since the last update. **Thanks to all the reviewers who spammed my email inbox**, I dug up this old file and made myself remember what I was writing. I had to go find my old files. Seriously. SIX OLD files.

Now, I lost track of the One Piece time line and my own timeline. I forgot all the One Piece character's ages and what happened when and where and so forth. (Someone was very anger with me about this.) So I'm claiming now. This is my own timeline, but I'll stay true to the original as much as I can. However for my Dagger sequel, the twins HAVE to meet Ace and Luffy as a baby together.

As far as timeline goes, I'll use what I the plot map I made 6 years ago. For the Dagger sequel, I'll have to go research (read and watch One piece again) to refresh my mind. Right now, all my ideas are murky. I'll won't try to explain because I need to rewrite details HNID to make things work. When I upload the sequel, I'll have most things in order, but I can't promise it'll be perfect.

Please Enjoy this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 13: Meetings: The Good, Bad, and Ugly

Jackie, Mihawk, and the twins landed on Fuchsia Island. To Mihawk's regret, he found out he was a day late and missed meeting an old friend. Although, he missed one, he found another. Makino, owner of the island's restaurant and bar, greeted them as they entered her restaurant.

"Party's Bar," Karla read aloud as she followed her parents and brother.

"Mihawk, it's been long time since you came here with Shanks. You just missed him a day ago." Makino smiled her sweet smiled. She titled her head as she leaned over the counter to see the persons behind the swordsman. "Who are they? Are they the family that I heard about?"

"Yes," Mihawk brought Jackie and his children to the counter. He lifted Karla onto the stool while Karel climbed onto the one next to her. "This is my wonderful daughter Karla, and my brilliant son Karel, and my amazing wife, Jackie."

Makino looked at his with disbelief. She blinked her eyes, not once but twice, and then laughed, "You sound so different, Mihawk! When you're here with Shanks, he does all the chatting. I've never heard you say more than five words in a breath."

"That is because the man won't shut his trap."

"Are you hungry? I'll make something scrumptious for you, but Jackie can probably do some amazing cooking too, I bet." Makino turned around to the stove and turned the heat on with the skillet. "How long are you staying?"

Mihawk looked at Jackie. She remained silent.

Makino pondered, "If you stay a week, I believe Shanks might be coming back before then. He left without his wine and rum."

Jackie nodded solemnly, "A week I guess. Where are we going to stay?"

"I have space in my house." Makino replied, "You are welcome to stay there until Shanks arrives."

"Thank you so much." Jackie bowed her head down.

Makino blushed, flapping her hand in embarrassment, "It's my pleasure. If you're a friend of Mihawk and Shanks, you're a friend of mine."

"MAKINO!" A young boy pushed opened the door, "I'm hungry!" He had short black hair with orange freckles on his face. He wore an orange tank and brown breeches. "Hey there cuties." He saw the twins before he sat down. Karel glared at him but then looked over to Karla to see a small flush on her face.

"Ace, have some manners!" Makino shouted as she smacked him beside the head.

Mihawk looked down at the boy, "This is not Garp's grandson is it…? Not something I would have imagined." Ace looked up at the swordsman and pouted his lips and then gave him a raspberry before staring at Makino for food.

Mihawk smirked and returned to Makino, "Is there a blacksmith here?"

"Yes, just down the street and around the corner."

"Thanks," he replied, gave his children quick pats on the head, and left the restaurant.

The twins looked up to their mother and asked for something to eat also. Jackie replied with a smile and turned to Makino, "My mother and my best friend owned a restaurant. Let's me help you prepare the children's lunch. Just show me the stove and the pantry. What would you like, honey?" Her son and daughter sat on the stools next to Ace and shouted out orders also. Jackie and Makino laughed as they prepared curry rice for all three.

"My name is Portgus D. Ace, what's your?" Ace turned to the twins as they were eating.

Karel replied when his sister didn't answer him. She was outgoing one of the two. It was rare for her not to be the first one to answer. "I'm Karel and my sister is Karla."

"Oh, you're a guy." Ace laughed, "I'm sorry. You guys so much alike! Oh, are you twins?"

"Yes, we are… Dummy." Karel shook his head realizing how dense Ace was.

Karla snapped, "Don't make fun of him."

"Karla and Karel," Ace pointed at them correctly. "I'll remember you two. How long are you going to stay?"

"About a week," Karel replied, "Until that guy Shanks comes back."

"I'll show you guys around. Come with me."

"Go ahead," Jackie said to them, "Just come back before it gets dark."

"Yes, Mommy!"

Jackie and Makino cleared the table and Jackie washed the dishes as Makino tended to more customers. Jackie has asked Makino about the safety of the island. Makino replied that it was a close-knit town. She added with a smile, "No one would dare cause trouble with Shanks or Mihawk around, but then, those two are the main causes of trouble. Mayor Woop Slap likes it when they are here, but you didn't hear that from me. Ace is a good kid; he won't cause trouble."

In a few minutes, the children came back. "Mom! Look!" A happy Karla entered the restaurant with something in her arms, "It's Ace's little brother."

Jackie stopped cleaning the dishes and turned to see her four year old holding a baby in her arms. "Karla, give that baby to me! Who said you could hold him?"

"I did, Ma'am!" Ace appeared from behind her followed by Karel.

"That's my little brother Monkey D. Luffy!" Ace smiled from ear to ear. "Don't worry, Lady Mihawk. Grandfather won't mind."

"What if Karla drop him!" Jackie gasped and took the baby out of Karla's arms. "Let's take you back to your house."

"But Gamps drops him all the time, especially on the head."

"Then I need to speak to your grandfather about this issue, but first, let's take Luffy home." Ace didn't object. Jackie and the children stopped in front of a house, or what was supposed to be a house. It was a small shack with a small window and door that was a skew. The walls were askew also. The porch looked like it would collapse if anyone were to touch it. Jackie took one glance at the building and turned to Ace, "Where your grandfather?"

"Dunno, I think he was called off to Lutie, something about pirates."

Jackie twitched, "Lutie and pirates? If your grandfather… a Marine?"

Ace nodded furiously, "But you know what? I'm going to be a pirate when I grow up!"

"Let's go back to Party's Bar and wait for your dad." Jackie said to her children. "How about yours?" She looked at Ace.

He paused, thought for a moment, and then answered while they walked back to the bar, "Gone. Somewhere, I don't know… It's the same with our mothers. The only person who takes care of us is Gramps." Ace stared at his feet as they continued.

"I was an orphan also. My grandmama took care of me."

"Mommy, you were?" Karla gasped. Jackie saw she was holding tears back.

Karel hugged Jackie from behind, "Don't leave us, mommy."

She replied, "I love you both, darlings. I love you with all my heart. Dad loves you too. You won't ever be alone because I am here with you always." She held them both at arm lengths. With a smile, she placed a hand over her heart. "No matter where we are, you will always have me here."

"I'm going to stay with Luffy and wait for Gramps to come home. You could meet him. He's a funny guy."

Jackie smile, "Sure." However she told herself that it would be an unlikely chance. She and the children walked back to Party's Bar. They remained there until Mihawk returned. As the children were playing with each other at one of the tables, Mihawk walked over to them. In his hands, there were two boxes, one for each child.

Karla was the first to see them. She asked with curiosity, "What's that, daddy?"

He smiled, "I want to give you two something for your birthdays. I know I can never make up for those four years the both of you were growing up. I made something for you so you can always remember you have a father. My present for you." He sat down at the table, "My father was a blacksmith and he gave me my first sword when I was old enough to learn."

"How old was that?" Karel asked,

"Two years old." Mihawk thought after a moment, "We were a swordsmen family. It was a tradition I didn't enjoy too much."

"Those boxes are too tiny to be swords." Karla observed.

Mihawk laughed, "These are not swords. Here, open them." Mihawk took a box in each hand and opened his palms. The boxes rested on his open palm as he showed it to Karel and Karla. The two children stood next to each other and examined with much curiosity.

"Pick first, Karla." Karel told her. She first reached out for the one closes to her, but then crossed over to take the one near Karel. Karel took the remaining one.

Karla opened hers first. Her eyes widen and she gasped. "It's beautiful! Thank you, daddy!" Karel watched his sister take out a round white gold pendant. The pendant's design was a phoenix with its wings stretched out. Karla watched Karel open his. "That's so cool!" For Karel, his pendant was a dragon. The dragon possessed a snake-like body with feet and claws. It looped around itself to fit on the pendant.

"Thanks, father." Karel replied. "Help me put it on." Mihawk obligated for his son and his daughter. Karel examind the pendant as it hung around his neck, "What are these things around the edges?"

Mihawk replied patting both children on the head, "Those designs are called knots. It's an endless knot with no beginning or end. You can trace it if you like, but you will not find an end."

"It's beautiful," Karla admired again.

"Just like you, Karla." Mihawk pulled her into a one-arm hug. He pulled Karel with the other. "And you."

"I never thought I would live to see that day Mihawk shows compassion." Makino said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Ha. Ha." Mihawk replied. He left them and went to his wife. Jackie pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"That sweet of you, Mihawk."

"I got the idea from you." He reached around her neck for her pendant and took it out from under her dress, "Instead of a sword, I'll give them a pendant to wear around their necks so they will always remember."

Jackie held her pendant in her hand and traced the tree design with her finger, "Yes." She looked up at him, "I hear that there's a Marine living on the island, Ace and Luffy's grandfather."

"Oh him. He's harmless, usually."

"But he's a Marine."

"He doesn't harm women and children."

"And you?" Jackie asked cupping his face so he met her eyes.

"I'll stay away." He kissed her.

* * *

A few days later, Ace came into the restaurant for lunch and he was not alone. A large man with a salt and pepper bread and short hair followed the boy in. Luffy was in a sling on his back. Jacky immediately knew what he was, but she didn't sense any danger from him. The man sat at the counter with Ace. The twins ran to greet their new friend.

Jackie saw Makino busy with a patron and was busy getting a food order. With a deep breath, she went to Ace and the new man, "Hi Ace. Who did you bring with you today?"

"Hi Jackie. This is gramps. Gramps, this is Jackie." The boy pointed to her. The large man looked at her. His eyes brows knitted as he scrutinized her.

"I just have one question for you before I do anything." He said in a low, deep voice.

Jackie panicked as he continued to stare at her. "Yes?" She managed to say.

"Are you a better cook than Makino?" The man threw his head back and laughed, "Bwahahaha! What do you think, Ace?" Jackie almost fell over with relief.

Ace replied, "I like Makino's cooking too. I can't pick otherwise Makino won't like me, and she knows where the candy is!"

"Mom's the best cook in the world!" Karla yelled.

Karel added, "Yup, that's right!"

"I don't know," The man laughed, "Do I trust these kids or what? You could poison me for all I know." He glanced at her. A smug smirk appeared on his face.

_Is he taunting me?_ She thought. "I assure you, I won't poison you, on purpose any way." She turned to Ace, "Same as yesterday?"

"Yup! Gramps will have the same." He turned to the man, "Jackie makes the best curry chicken."

She asked the man, "Objections, Gramps?"

"Don't you start call me Gramps too. I'm not that old. The name is Garp, Monkey D. Garp, and yes, I'll have that curry chicken."

Jackie started the fire to warm-up the wok. Every once-in-a-while, she glanced over her shoulder to watch Garp and the children. It calmed her soul to see he played and laughed with the children. He cooed at Luffy in his arms. The children cried to hold the baby too. He was nothing like the Marine she imagined.

Happily and with a bit of singing, she delivered two hot plates of curry chicken to Ace and Garp. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Jackie."

Makino smiled at her when she returned to clean up for the next order, "You don't have to worry about Garp. He's relaxed when he's at home, but if you really want to win him over, he loves donuts and rice crackers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jackie returned her smile.

After they finished the food, Garp let the children go outside to play, Luffy included. He sat at the counter while Jackie cleaned up the dishes. "Is there anything else you want to eat?" She asked him.

"Where's Mihawk?"

Her face blanched, "Why?"

Garp scratched his nose, then his chin, "I guess I can tell you. Admiral Mihawk is hunting for his son. He asked the Vice Admirals and Captains to help him capture him."

"Admiral Mihawk?" Jackie repeated, "He's hunting Mihawk down. Why?"

"Mihawk is supposed to go to a Will reading, the Will of Gol D. Roger, king of the pirates. Admiral Mihawk wants to know the location and he thinks he will extract it from his son." Garp pushed himself off the counter, "Will you tell him for me, Lady Mihawk?" He bowed his head and left. "Ace, get Luffy. We're going home!"

Jackie stood stunned even her children's whining didn't get her attention. "I'm going to take my break!" She called to Makino. "Kids, stay out of trouble." Without another word, she tossed her apron on the counter and dashed out the door. She ran all the way to the blacksmiths where Mihawk worked.

"MIHAWK!" She yelled over the roaring fire. Mihawk lower his hammer, wiped his hands, and came out of the hearth.

Mihawk reached out to Jackie, rubbing her shoulders, "What's the matter, love?"

"I just got news about your father."

"What about him?" There was no love in Mihawk's voice.

"Ace and Luffy's grandfather came by the restaurant. He told me that your father is hunting you down to find the location of a Will reading. What's this about? King of the Pirates?"

"Gol D. Roger was executed in Logue town. Before he died, he made a will that is said to contain his secrets and his precious treasures. People called the Will of D. It is supposed to be a recipe for power." Mihawk shrugged, "Personally, I don't think it's just important."

"The marines want to know where the reading is! And you don't think it's important?"

"Yes. I met Roger a few years back when I was a child. I saw him again before he died. He's not going to share his secrets in a will. Most of his old crew and some of his buddies know about his Will reading." Mihawk paused, "Why?"

Jackie rested her forehead on his blacksmith apron, "You're father is coming here, Mihawk, and I don't think we can wait for Shanks."

"We won't. Go home and pack. I'll finish up here and meet you at the restaurant."

"Where are we going to go this time? I don't know anyone. I haven't been anywhere."

Mihawk kissed her head, "We have each other. I'm never leaving you and I'm never leaving the children." He rested his head against hers, "We'll go into the Grand Line."

Jackie laughed fearfully, "_Grand Line?_"

"It's just like anywhere else, but with more adventures." Mihawk grinned, "I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jackie ran back to the restaurant and packed what little things they had. Her children wanted to say good-byes to Ace and Luffy, but she wouldn't let them Jackie told them to help her pack. The twins protested. She wanted to cry again, but she forced her tears down. This was the life of a Wanted Pirate.

"Karel, Karla, we need to leave again. Go pack your things."

"But I like it here!" Karla cried, "I want to stay!"

Karel pouted, "I want to stay too!"

Jackie pulled her children into her arms. Taking a deep breath, she kissed their temples. "I know I'm asking a lot from you two, but you have to listen to mommy. We have to leave. I don't know where we are going, but I promise we'll be together. I'll make sure of it."

"Is it because we're pirates?" Karla asked.

"Yes," Jackie told them frankly, "We're pirates."

"OOO!" Karla cooed. "We're Pirates, Karel! Ace will be jealous!" Excited, she went to pack her clothes.

Karel stayed behind. "Mommy," He began, "Don't cry. You have daddy and us. We're a family."

Jackie smiled, "Yes, I have you, Karla, and daddy. Now, go help your sister pack. You know how she packs." They glanced over to Karla who just threw her clothes in a pile. Karel hugged his mother and hurried to fold Karla's clothes.

Once they were done packing, Jackie and the children waited for Mihawk at the restaurant.

"Makino, I'm sorry that I'm leaving in a hurry."

"I understand. It can't be helped." Makino smiled, "Shanks does the same thing when the Marines come. If he comes back for his wine and rum, I'll tell him that you and Mihawk stopped by."

"Thank you."

Mihawk came to the restaurant, dressed in his regular clothes, "Are we ready?" Jackie nodded, taking her children by the hands.

As they headed toward the door, Garp stood in the doorway, dressed in his Marine uniform.

"Shit," Mihawk cursed, pulling his sword out and pointing it at him, "Back off, Garp. I don't want to have to fight you."

Garp crossed his arms, "Because you'll lose, boy." He looked over to Jackie, "I thought you would have the courtesy to have children at least say good bye." Ace pushed through from behind his leg.

Mihawk lowered his sword, "This isn't a trick, is it? The Garp I know doesn't use kids for treachery."

Ace placed his hands on his hips, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye!" Jackie allowed the children to run to Ace, while she went to stand next to Mihawk and Garp.

"We're leaving." Mihawk said.

"Where are you going to go with a woman and two children? Just leave them here. Your father doesn't care about them."

"I'm not leaving them."

Garp snorted, "You're thinking only about yourself. You will put them in danger if you have them with you. Think about it, you're a Wanted pirate."

"So am I," Jackie interjected, "We're pirates, Mr. Garp." She held Mihawk's hand.

"And the children?"

"I'm sure they'll make a name for themselves when they grow up. What are you going to do about Ace? He wants to be pirate too."

Garp looked at the black hair boy, "It's in his blood." With a smile, he turned back, "Just like your children. I think Shanks is going to the Will reading. You might catch him there."

"Thanks Garp, and yes, we're going to hear the Roger's will."

"We are?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was hoping to tell you on the way." Jackie felt her stomach sink. He continued, "If you don't want to go, I'll leave you on another island and I'll go myself."

"No." She squeezed his hand, "We'll go together. What about Garp? Does he want to know where the Will reading is located?"

Garp threw his head back and laughed, "Knowing Roger, it's probably going to be a list of his favorite foods and how he likes them."

The twins, finished with their good-bye to Ace, went to their parent's side. "We're done, Mommy."

"Take care of your family, Mihawk." Garp said, "I would hate to hear anything bad happen to them."

"I won't let it happen." Mihawk replied, picking up Karla in his arms, "Let's go." Jackie took Karel's hand and followed Mihawk to their boat.

They were heading to the Grand Line, and into a pit of sharks and piranhas.

* * *

AN: Thanks for making me pick this up again. Seriously, Thank You ALL.

A Hint of Next Chapter: Chapter 10 from _Her Name is Dagger_. Do you know who is that doctor who healed Dagger's arm? :D

Prediction until the end: 3 more chapters.


End file.
